The Rise Of Legends
by Hiroshima Namikaze
Summary: After retrieving Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru. Naruto has been banished from Konoha. He then met a group of people, but for the better or for the worse? Watch the trials and errors of these group of shinobi. Watch them rise to become legends.
1. A Change of Fate

**A/N:**Yo people I'm back. I'm sorry I've been out for a long time computer died, writers block, and a lot more of stuff I'm sorry but I'll to update more often but with school starting up again I don't think that will happen much. But hey miracles happen right? One more thing thanks **Midenigufutsu koyote** for the OC . She will be arriving later in the chapters though just to let ya know: P

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hello'** – Normal speech  
**

**'**_Hello_**' – Thought's**

**'****Hello**' – Demon/ Inner persona speech

**'__****Hello**' – Demon/ Inner persona Thought's

**'**_Hello_**' – Flash back/ Mindscape**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property of Mamashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but my own OC's

******The Rise of Legends**

******Chapter 1: A Change of Fate**

Naruto was walking in the rain heading towards the village gates in the north section of Konoha with his backpack and all his items in there from jutsu scrolls to pictures. Why you may ask. It was because of the Sasuke retrieval mission he had brought Sasuke back all up in a critical condition. As he headed towards the gates he saw the hateful stares of the villagers as they parted from his path. They were whispering hateful comments about our blonde friend. He then saw the village gates. There were people standing there waiting for his arrival but not jus any people it was the shinobi council of Konoha and his friends. There was Kakashi staring at him with a look of pity, then Shikamaru who had his head down staring at the ground, Jiraiya was there comforting Tsunade as she wept about his banishment. Then Homaru spoke up.

"Well Uzumaki we will ask you for the last time how do you plead" Homaru asked.

Naruto just stared at her with a blank gaze and spoke "Guilty" then the people who were there gasp except Homaru and the rest of the council who just remained impassive.

"Well then Uzumaki Naruto you are now banished from Konoha. You are to never show up in Konoha or anywhere near the fire country or else you'll be killed immediately do you understand?" said Hiashi with his ever so cold gaze though if you looked into his eyes and not his cold looks then you would've have seen the regrets.

Naruto just nodded and walked towards the gate. Then Danzou stopped him. "Your hiate-te Uzumaki-san." Danzou said pointing at his headband. Naruto took it off slowly right before he handed it in he 

looked it one last time seeing his reflection. He then turned back towards the gate and began walking towards the exit, he then stopped and he turned towards Tsunade.

"Oi baa-chan…"he said weakly as if he just lost someone close to him. Tsunade looked up and stopped weeping for a moment as Naruto's soft voice reached her ears. Naruto then took off his necklace and threw it to Tsunade who caught it was a shocked and confused expression.

"I told you would become hokage one day…"he said "…it looks as if I was wrong. All the things I have done for this village and they still treat me like shit. Baa-chan..." he picked up his head and stared at her in the eyes. "...I realized that was all just a dream. I could never become hokage. So I need you to take this back." He said in a monotone voice sounding like a man whose dream has been broken. This made Tsunade weep more than she was before. Then Jiraiya then reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and threw it to Naruto who skillfully caught it. He inspected it and saw that there were some seals on there none that he has ever seen before. He then gave a questioned gaze towards Jiraiya "It's the least I could do for you Naruto." Jiraiya said in a serious voice seeing as Naruto has never heard him say his name before unless it was a serious matter.

"Naruto" Jiraiya said sternly. "I want you to hold to that for me don't let anyone touch it hold it or anything. This was your old mans scroll Naruto." the white haired man whispered to Naruto making him go wide eyed.

"Don't worry the seal on there is a blood seal but you can't just use yours it's a synchronization blood seal you need someone that your father knew that was close to you to open it by mixing your blood and their blood." Jiraiya whispered. Naruto just nodded and continued to walk out the gates as everyone watched his back as he left. As he left the gate it started to pour harder. Jiraiya looked towards the sky and mentally told himself _'The gods are crying for another lost hero the hero of Konohagakure and the hero of the Fire Country.'_With that a lone tear left his eye mixing with the rain as the rain continued to fall down.

******With Naruto**

He was running as fast as he could away from that wretched place. His hair matted down from the rain. It was shadowing over his eyes. If anyone looked closely they would've noticed the tears falling from his eyes. It began to mix in with the rain. Then he heard a twig snap he looked around the dull forest noticing there was no one there he continued to run faster. He heard footsteps and kept increasing his speed as he went. He also went higher and higher as well. He then stopped at a branch to look behind him and sighed noticing no one was there.

Naruto then turned his head only to see chocolate brown eyes staring into his eyes. He then stumbled back slipping on the branch he was on falling. He then clothes his eyes. The last thing he saw was the person racing to catch him. Then his world went black.

******In Konoha**

Tsunade just called in all the Konoha genin that Naruto had known. Shikamaru was standing against the wall was in hands in his pockets. He too was thinking about what was happening to Naruto from that look on his face. Jiraiya had left as soon as Naruto had left over the horizon, he claimed that he had to keep watch on Akatsuki and Orochimaru. She was wondering how he was right now. Was he ok? What if Akatsuki got him? Would he have revenge upon Konoha? All these thoughts were interrupted as the Konoha genin came through the room. Neji, Sasuke, and Chouji were in wheelchairs due to their critical conditions.Everyone was quiet that was until Sakura spoke up.

"Hokage-sama where is Naruto?" she asked wondering about her teammate. After he had brought Sasuke back all she had done was hit at him and scream at him for hurting her "Sasuke-kun" she didn't even notice that hole in his jumpsuit. She had felt terrible making him go through all that. It was all for her selfish desires she didn't even think once about the blonde all she cared about was Sasuke. All she wanted to do was apologize to him.

"Yeah, where is the dobe?" asked one Uchiha Sasuke. He had bandages all over him. After his battle with Naruto they were more serious about the influence of the Juin no Ten. So the council asked Jiraiya to seal it up. After that was done Sasuke was back to his usual self;emo and broody. He still remembered all those things he did while the Juin no Ten was in control and couldn't help but feel regret. He wanted to thank Naruto for bringing him out of the clutches of Orochimaru but he couldn't seeing as the nurses and doctors of the hospital wouldn't let him leave.

Tsunade then looked at each one of them before she sighed. She then turned her back towards the genin and stared at the face of the Hokage's on the Hokage monument. She stopped on the Yondaime. "14 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha... "She started.

"Yeah we know this already Hokage-sama but what does this have to do with Naruto?" asked Kiba.

The Godaime ignored Kiba and continued. "It was stated that with one flick of its tail made mountains elevated and created tsunamis. The shinobi of Konoha held it back waiting for the Yondaime to arrive. As the Yondaime arrived they cheered him on as he started to defeat. Though as most demons they couldn't simply be killed. So the Yondaime sealed it." She stated.

Everyone's eye widened. Then a girl with 2 buns on head spoke up "W-where did he seal it h-hokage-s-sama?" she asked through her stutters.

At this Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru simultaneously asked "It was sealed in Naruto isn't it?" at that Tsunade nodded.

"It explains why most of the people in this village were happy about his banishment" Shikamaru added his two cents in. At this everyone turned to Shikamaru except Tsunade who held her down.

"Mendoukusai…." Shikamaru sighed. "You see after the retrieval mission after seeing what happened to the _Uchiha_" he spat the name out like poison "the council had found a way to get rid of Naruto all these years he won't be back for a long time thanks to Uchiha over there" Shikamaru said as he pointed at Sasuke lazily who just hung his head from the shame.

"A-ano… where is N-naruto right now?" asked a timid Hyuuga. Everyone looked at her seeing as she didn't add the "-Kun" to his name. Tsunade raised a brow at that but answered her anyways.

"Probably far away from the village by now he didn't take banishment that easily. The next time you see him if you see him that is he will probably be changed. Anyways that is all you are all dismissed." With that all the Konoha shinobi left the room. As soon as they left Jiraiya stepped out from the shadows with a serious expression.

"I see your back Jiraiya any news on Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked with hope.

"Hai. It appears they won't be active for three years." The Hermit replied

"So Naruto is safe till then?" asked Tsunade worrying for Naruto. Jiraiya just smiled back at Tsunade making her worries vanish and replied.

"Oh he's safe alright."

******With Naruto**

Naruto was waking up. He rubbed his head trying to remember what happened. He got in a defensive position. He looked around to see where he was at. It looked like he was in a cave he looked around to see some firewood, a fire, some equipment , and some clothes scattered across the floor as if the person was about to have sex or they were just dam lazy. Then he looked outside and saw it was still raining so he sighed about to sit down when he heard a voice cut through the atmosphere.

"Geez kid calm down you're acting as if someone's about to kill you." Said the anonymous person. Naruto then turned around to see the person there poking at the fire. He had a black hair with blonde highlights it was wild and untamed like his hair though it was longer than his by a few inches. He had on a white T-shirt and some black jeans. He seemed civilian enough that was if he didn't have a kunai hollister and two katana's strapped onto his back and the scrolls strapped around his waist. Naruto then tightened his grip on the kunai and stared at him hard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Naruto gripping onto the kunai tighter. Then Naruto felt cold metal pressed against his neck and moved his eyes downwards to see a ninjato.

'_How many weapons does this guy have?!'_Naruto mentally exclaimed.

"You know when you want to know somebody's name, it considered polite to give yours first." The man said as he gripped his ninjato tighter. Naruto gulped and felt his skin get nicked slightly by the ninja's blade.

"T-the names U-uzumaki N-naruto" He stuttered out. Then the man loosened his grip and dropped his guard and smiled in a way that reminded him of well him.

"Names Kazama Satoshi" he said as he walked back to the fire. Then he took out a bag of marshmallows as Naruto refrained from sweat dropping as he took a seat across from the man. Naruto watched Satoshi as he was roasting the marshmallow.

"So what's a kid like you doing out in the woods at a dangerous place like this?" asked Satoshi with marshmallows in his mouth. Naruto looked away with his head down and mumbled something that Satoshi couldn't hear.

"What was that kid? Speak up." Satoshi said still devouring on the white soft plushies known as marshmallows

"I said I was BANISHED!" Naruto exclaimed screaming the last part out.

"That's good" Satoshi yawned out bored as he gazed at the flames of the fire. Naruto just sat there trying to figure out what was going on. This stranger just got some info out of him and it looked like he wasn't trying.

"You can tell me what's going on with you if you'd like kid, I'm here for you." The black haired man voice penetrated the silence starring at the blonde shinobi concerned. Naruto just stared at the man with a confused look he then looked to see if there were any ill intents but he just saw concern and curiosity. He felt safe. Naruto sighed and began to tell him from the day he was born to now.

******2 Hours Later**

Satoshi watched the sleeping form of the young blonde. After hearing his story he wanted to go to Konoha and tear it down to shreds but that wouldn't do it would only add more on his bounty. The young Kazama smirked. He looked over at the Uzumaki who was shivering. He took his cloak that was on the ground and ran through as quick fuuton jutsu making the dirt and other stuff get off from the white cloak as he placed it over the shivering form of the blonde and smiled warmly. He then walked over to his spot and laid down letting his mind wander and whispered one thing before he drifting into his dreaming state.

"Sleep tight kid you'll be in for one hell of a day tomorrow" and with that the two shinobi rested.

******Early the Next Day**

Naruto was waking up he took off the cloak from his body and smiled slightly recognizing the cloak that belonged to Satoshi. He then looked around seeing hoping to find Satoshi but found nothing. Naruto then panicked slightly and realized that Satoshi would not leave without his items so where could he be? Naruto then stood and thought for a moment till he heard a faint noise. The sound was deep in the cave. It sounded like a guitar. He followed the noise. He went deeper into the cave then after about ten minutes of travel he found some light and then the noise got closer as well. It was so calm and soothing it made him feel as if he had nothing to worry about. It was as if he all his worries had vanished. He then 

scanned the area around him. The area around the place was also had peaceful look to it. A few sakura trees and a pond with a variety color of koi fish in it. Then the music stopped and a voice that Naruto recognized pierced through the air.

"I see you're up kid." Satoshi said as he got up dusting himself as he pulled a scroll from his scroll holder. It glowed for a sec and then faded out. He then sealed his guitar back into a scroll and put it back in the holder.

"Yeah that was the greatest the sleep I've had in years. Even thought it was on the ground" Naruto said smiling sheepishly rubbing his neck. Satoshi couldn't help but grin at his comment.

"Soooo what are we gonna be doing today?" asked Naruto

"We?" asked Satoshi with a brow raised as he stared at Naruto.

"Well I thought that we could travel together I mean you do seem lonely if it's ok with you" Naruto asked looking down at his feet as he shuffled them around as if he was shy or something.

'_Smart Naruto very smart pulling a Hinata damn it now he'll think I'm weird_' Naruto mentally screamed at himself.

"Sure no prob kid…" Naruto cheered and leapt for joy as he heard his answer but froze as he spoke again "…on one condition" Naruto stared at him holding in his breath. What did he want Naruto asked himself. "I want you… to get the fuck out of those clothes. If you're traveling with me you might as well travel in style after all we're gonna become famous." Satoshi stated

"Famous? How?" Naruto asked him he didn't even disagree with Satoshi there the only clothes he had was this since the stores wouldn't let him in and if they did they would charge him the regular price. He was too young to know how to transform and when he was old enough they had already installed the new chakra detectors.

"Well kid I want world peace and we can't have peace now can we? The other nations are too stubborn to hold a treaty for awhile. So I'm starting an organization up. Bout 12 people tops at first. With me and you that's two people already we just need ten more people. I mean if you wanna join I ain't forcing ya"

Naruto was giddy at being famous. _'Screw being hokage I'm gonna be known across the world!'_ Naruto grinned but then frowned.

"But people won't know about us how are we going to get famous?" at that Satoshi smirked.

"Well… we'd have to get in the bingo book for that…" With that Naruto let out a screech which Satoshi just laughed and continued on.

"Or we could become mercenaries doing whatever jobs we want. Either one is fine with me cause I'll still be kicking ass and taking names" Satoshi said. Naruto then got in a thinking position musing over the decision.

"Hmmm either way we're gonna be hunted down. So why not be in the bingo book eh? I'm sure we'd be pretty good probably better than the Copy Cat Ninja and all the rest" Naruto said with a grin. Surpassing his mentor was the first step in becoming a legendary ninja. Naruto was then ranting on about how people would then respect him and Konoha would let him back and select them as their next Hokage. Satoshi then let out a huge sigh. Naruto turned to him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" ask Naruto with concern in his voice. Satoshi who had leaned against the sakura tree during Naruto's rant and closed his eye opened one of them.

"Your concern for your village is what is wrong, Naruto. They're never going to accept you. You must face it Naruto. The world's a cruel place. If you can't bear the fact that Konoha will never accept you then I can't let you join me." Satoshi said calmly. With that the two went silent. Naruto knew they were never going to accept him but still it pained him. He then dragged out a long deep sigh.

"You're right Satoshi. I dwell on in the past. Those dreams are long gone. It's time to make new ones, better ones. Time to start out fresh." With that he put on a proud grin "Watch out world here arises a new Legend the Legend of Uzumaki Naruto!" he said. Naruto then turned to Satoshi to see him sleeping.

"BAKA! YOU SLEPT THROUGH MY DRAMATIC SPEECH!"Naruto screeched at Satoshi who just started to laugh.

"Let's get you some new clothes kid." Satoshi said grinning while he ruffled Naruto's hair as he walked into the cave

"Stop calling me kid you can't be older than me" Naruto said completely annoyed as Satoshi ruffled his hair. But underneath his collar he let a true smile slip on his face.

With that Satoshi went to pack up all of his things. He took off some scrolls from his waist at a speed Naruto has never seen anyone use before.

'_Whoa that was faster than bushy brow!'_ Naruto eyes widened as the whole cave was cleaned up in seconds. There before him stood Satoshi with his cloak on. He also had a sakkat making him look like one of those Akatsuki guys he fought earlier before the left the village, though more badass.

"Oi Naruto lets go we ain't got all day" said Satoshi who was masking his voice by coating chakra in the voice box. Naruto nodded and start to sprint ahead and a few moment later he came back.

"Whoops hehe which way is the nearest town?" asked Naruto who grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka what would you do without me?" Satoshi asked in a deep voice as he led the way to the town. They were jumping tree to tree as Satoshi looked back at Naruto who seemed to be gaining on his tail. He narrowed his eyes and look at him closely. Noticing the air change around him around him. Satoshi turned his head back before Naruto could notice he was looking.

'_He's using wind manipulation to help him speed up but it is unintentionally, incredible I haven't seen a wind user in years'_ Satoshi mentally noted to himself. Satoshi then stopped. Naruto being who he was didn't look where he was going and bumped into Satoshi who didn't budge a one bit. Naruto just grinned sheepishly and muttered a sorry. Satoshi then formed a ram seal and went up in smoke. As the smoke dispersed there stood a man with blue hair covering one of his right eye, he had on a flashy black and white hoody, a black jean, a black and red fingerless glove on his left hand, and he also had on a black and red beanie cap with a logo that had a big stylish F on it. He had a scar underneath his left eye and his face look handsome as some women would say. It would give Sasuke a run for his money. He had one a pair of black and red air forces. One word to say to describe his transformation was badass.

"Dude you look so badass" Naruto stated with awe and he checked out his transformation.

"Yeah let's get going before someone catches us, also we'll be walking now" Satoshi said as he got down and started to walk towards the village. Naruto nodded jumping down while unzipping his upper proportion of his jumpsuit and tied it around his waist leaving him in his black t-shirt. Satoshi looked back and grinned at Naruto who grinned back at him and gave him a peace sign. With that they continued to stroll towards the path of the village.

They then stopped arrived in front of a huge entrance bigger than Konoha as Naruto had said. They stared at the beauty of the village. The place was packed people everywhere. From Old couples or couples at all to children. Naruto was in so much of a daze he didn't know that Satoshi left him until Satoshi called out to him

"Hey Naruto hurry up the festival is about to start I wanna get out of here when it starts I don't want to bring anymore attention than I have to." Satoshi uttered to the young blonde who stared back at him in confusion. Satoshi just gave him a look that said I don't want to talk about and walked up to the nearest weapon store. He looked up at the sign to observe the sign seeing the flashing light. The sign read "Suzaku's Weaponry". Naruto and Satoshi walked in observing the shop. It seemed like a normal weapon shop, weapons on racks, kunais and shurikens on shelf, clothing on for ninja, bucket filled with candy. Yep, normal weapon shop.

"Oi Naruto go check out what you want and hurry up" Satoshi imposed. Naruto gave him a mock salute with a quick "Hai" before he marched off to find his new ninja gear. Satoshi then browsed around the racks of weapons looking for Naruto's new weapon that might fit him. Satoshi then sighed as Naruto came over to him with a load of black cargo's just like his but more suit for combat. He had a pair of black t-shirts and he also got an armor plate that was designed for Anbu. Satoshi raised a brow at that but didn't question him as he set it on the counter asking for the man to wait a few more moments before they paid for the stuff.

"Naruto" Satoshi said in a stern voice making Naruto flinch slightly as he appeared right in front of Naruto bowing on his knees. The store owner chuckled at the sight while Satoshi just face palmed himself. Satoshi yawned letting loose a sigh as well.

'_Meh…. Tired already?'_ Satoshi inwardly asked himself. He then shook himself free from those thoughts as he looked at Naruto who was still bowing on the ground in front of him. Satoshi managed to repress himself from sweat dropping as he looked down at Naruto once again before speaking.

"Naruto I want you to choose a sword." With that Naruto got up and grinned as he looked at all the swords and went to grab a random cool looking sword before Satoshi grabbed him by the collar.

"I wasn't finished yet" Satoshi said in the same stern voice he used before. "I want you to choose a sword that is connected with you soul." With that the store owner and Naruto raised a brow their complete attention on Satoshi who loosened his stance putting his hands in his pockets and let loose another yawn.

"Just close your eyes, clear your mind, and feel the blade call out to you." Naruto nodded eagerly before he close his eyes. After 10 minutes Naruto opened his eyes and walked in the back section of the store and grabbed an uchigatana. The saya (sheath) was plain solid black but as Naruto performed a Koiguchi-o kiru (1) skillfully which surprised Satoshi and the owner, Satoshi seeing as how Naruto never had used a blade or at least in front of him, the owner seeing how someone as young as him imitate a samurai flawlessly. The habaki (2) was different than all the rest as well instead or a regular one it was in the shape of a fox's mouth it had described Naruto sly and unpredictable so far. With that Naruto fully unsheathed it showing the find work of the blade. The blade was a smooth metallic silver color like most blades but this had kanji's inscribed in it. The blade was a fine work of art.

"That's a nice blade ya got there kid" Satoshi commented Naruto who grin sheepishly. Naruto then walked up to the counter and laid the blade down carefully as if it was a new born baby. The man chuckled at his antics. Naruto gave him one of his famous foxy grins.

"So how much for all this stuff old man?" Naruto questioned the old man who eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I'm only 23…" he growled out making Naruto laugh nervously. Satoshi who was laughing his ass off came into the scene before things got messy.

"So uumm… Suzaku-san how much you want for all this?" Satoshi asked as he read the name tag on the store owner's shirt. Kaito who looked down at his name tag gave out another laugh.

"Hahaha Suzaku-san hahahaha that's a hahahaha good one" the now name Kaito said while laughing his ass off. Satoshi and Naruto just stared at each other.

"No, really Kaito how much?" Naruto asked the store owner.

Kaito then turned towards them with a warm smile. "It's on the house" with that Naruto and Satoshi eyes widened. "I have a feeling you guys are going to be big later" with that Satoshi and Naruto looked at each other with shit eating grins.

"But I want one favor from you boys…." Naruto looked at him with a questioning gaze while Satoshi a wary one. "…just remember to mention my shop when you guys become famous that would help me out a lot and plus I haven't seen such talent as that kid over there in a while and you look pretty good with a blade yourself." the brown haired man said grinning.

"Will do old man" Said Naruto as he grabbed a pair of his clothing going into the back room to change.

"Got it" Satoshi said as waited for Naruto to come out of the dressing room or back room or whatever. He waited patiently as Naruto was changing. A few moments later Naruto came out grabbing a black cloak along the way he looked more like a shinobi than before. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his bright blonde hair, and the shinobi gear under it. From what Satoshi remembered from the clothing Naruto had got, he probably had on a long black top that covered most of his upper body along with the anbu gear over it and some black and red arm greaves shinobi style of course, black jounin pants, and unlike his other shinobi sandals he had on black ones to match his outfit. His blade was now strapped on his back like a true shinobi. Naruto turned towards both of the occupants in the room.

"Soooo…. How do I look?" he asked as he did a 360 for them to see the front and back of his outfit making sure he didn't look bad. They grinned and both giving him a thumbs up. Naruto then turned back towards them again.

"So Satoshi when will we leave?" Naruto questioned his black haired comrade who switched his stance again showing how uncomfortable he was. Satoshi opened his mouth to answer the question only to have the brunette interrupt him.

"Wait you guys aren't staying for the festival?" He asked with a serious gaze. Satoshi answered him back with a gaze that equaled the intensity of his.

"Sorry but I don't to drag attention to ourselves that much."

"I see…" Kaito curtly replied. "Well then enjoy your evening and come back anytime ok?" he was answered with a two fingered wave from Satoshi and a nod from Naruto. As they left the shop Satoshi inhaled a vast amount of air and then exhaled. Naruto just smiled at him and started walking back to the gate where they came from with Satoshi behind him. As they both walked down the street they noticed it was empty unlike before where it was all crowded. Just as they were about to leave the town an ear piercing reached their ear. They quickly glance at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Satoshi. He was answered with a grin.

"You better know it" answered Naruto. With that the two shinobi rushed towards the source of the scream. What they didn't know was they there was a certain figure in the tree behind them stalking them all that time. Just as the wind blew the anonymous person vanished as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1. Koiguchi-o kiru: - pushing the Tsuba with the thumb revealing the habaki

2. Habaki- a piece of metal encircling the base of the blade of a Japanese bladed weapon. It has the double purpose of locking the tsuba (guard) in place, and to maintain the weapon in its scabbard (saya).

******A/N: **Yeah sorry (again) I haven't updated in awhile. I'm a lazyass at sometimes you can't blame me but I was working on this. I kinda had a writers block. Ha funny seeing as how I got this huge ass imagination. Plus my computer went down had to buy a new one and switch hard drives and crap. Just to let you all know as well I'm redoing Forbidden Love seeing as how I don't like it much. Just the chapters Soooo don't be expecting much of a change. Anyways…. 5333 words WHOOT!


	2. Reunions and Training

**Chapter 2: Reunions and Training  
**

Naruto went ahead of Satoshi seeing as Satoshi was too lazy to move. Naruto then went ahead scouting for the source of the scream . Satoshi then stood up and dropped the henge from earlier morphing him back to his original form. Satoshi then dusted himself as he stood up and looked behind him in the direction of the bushes. He then narrowed his eyes.

"Tch. Whoever you are you can come out now its no use hiding. " Satoshi said still in a loose stance but didn't let his guard slip up one bit. Then something appeared of the bushes was someone that caused Satoshi to widen his eyes with surprise as he unsealed a katana. His hand threatening to take the blade out of it's sheathe.

"You…." He growled out.

**With Naruto**

Naruto then sprinting towards the source where he last heard the scream come from started to grumble in frustration.

"Damn Satoshi and his laziness" Naruto said as he halted on top of a tall building examining the scene before him. Three men were cornering a woman about Satoshi's age into an alley. Naruto then studied the woman. She had purple hair that went down to her back. Her face was perfect in everyway like an angels, she had chocolate brown eyes like Satoshi as well. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap and underneath that was white t shirt. She was also wearing a matching skirt that went with her top. He was astonished by her beauty. But what Naruto didn't notice was the Konoha hitai-ite she used to make it look like a belt. Naruto then preformed kage bunshin and five clones appeared in a poof of smoke they look at their summoner before nodding as they hopped down to the guys down there.

"Hey how bout you come with us pretty lady." Asked one of the guys as the others had a lecherous grin on their face. The girl just scoffed.

"As if I would go anywhere with you dickless" she replied. The guy's smirked turned to a frown as he heard this. His comrades were "Ooooohhh"-ing but he pay attention. He then moved forward and tried to seize her but a rock intercepted his hand and he let out a yelp as he withdrew his hand back nurturing the bruise.

"Who the hell threw that?!" the man demanded. The others searched the area in hopes of finding the suspect while the girl who saw the entire thing just smirked inwardly.

'_The kids got aim'_ she thought.

"I did" Said Naruto. The man looked started and turned his head to find the suspect only to find a fist. The punched connected with his face making him bleed a good amount of blood as well as knocking him out with that the clone went back into the shadow hiding his presence once more. The others were now on guard as this "punk" just took out one of their gang member.

"Come out come out wherever you are." One of the stupider thugs taunted. Just after he taunted the blonde he also got knocked out by a rock in the back of the head. Naruto and the girl just sweat dropped.

'_Too easy'_ they both thought.

"Now for the last one" Naruto whispered to his clones who were playing blackjack. Again he sweat dropped and dispelled the dealer and looked at the four clones left with an eye twitching.

"Ready?" he asked with annoyance. The clones not wanting to be dispelled at the moment just nodded and sprung down the building silently. Naruto then motioned a clone to go attack the last remaining guy who stood there with a care free look plastered on his face. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked around him in a loose stance. Just as the clone was about to pummel him into the ground he side stepped. With that move the clone face planted itself face first into the ground before poofing away. The thug and the girl saw this and their eyes widened in surprise.

'_Kage Bunshin?!'_ they mentally screamed/asked as they saw the body disperse in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto then smirked slightly as he sent two clones this time as they circled him putting him on an edge as they spun around him with speed trapping him in that spot like what Lee and Sasuke did to Gaara.

'_I hope this works'_ Naruto mentally spoke with himself as he watched his clones run circles around him. Literally. Then one clone disappeared and appeared underneath the guy trying to kick him up in the air. Keyword tried. The guy blocked the clones' foot with ease and threw him into the other clone who still hasn't noticed the attack failed. This resulted in both of them dispersing in a cloud a smoke. Naruto then regained some of the clones' memories as he tried to find an opening in his stance from what his clones saw. Naruto's eyes then widened with surprised once more that evening.

'_So I regain the memories of my clones huh? I wonder if this helps with training….' _Naruto wondered as he stored that information for later as he look at his clone who nodded and jumped down as well. The clone then rushed at the guy with a kunai who in returned block the kunai with a kunai of his own which he pulled out from his sleeve. Their weapons clashed one pushing against another seeing who was going to gain the upper hand. The man then pushed the clone off making him lose his balance he then slit his neck as he fell down. Once again he went up in smoke. He then turned around and sighed.

"This is getting ol-" he was cut off as he heard the whirring. The girl as well turned her head as they saw a blue sphere in his hand as the clone was spinning it seemed as if he was charging it up. He then rushed at him he then side stepped once again making him miss as the ball made impact with the ground causing an explosion which resulted in dirt and rocks and such to fly up blocking the man's vision of our blonde. As the dirt cleared up the guy walked towards the body that laid itself in the ground knocked out.The guy went up and poked "him" with a stick that he pulled out of nowhere. He then stood up and sighed.

"You put up a good fight kid. Even if you didn't hit me once." He then began to walk towards the girl but stopped as he heard a shout from above him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto called the jutsu out as he came down from above with the same attack from before. The man having no time to react tried to run but Naruto's sphere connected before he could flee grinding against the flesh of the enemy the attack making contact with the assailant's head nearly decapitating him if Naruto had not held back. Naruto then stood up and gave the girl a thumbs up and grinned. Naruto then moved towards the woman and waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Uh Hello? Anyone there?" The blonde asked still waving his hand in front of her face. She then blinked and looked at him before putting on a grateful smile.

"Thank you for helping me out young man how may I repay you?" she asked politely.

"Well I have someone I have to meet up. He'll know seeing as how I don't want anything really. If you can follow me and I'll take you to him if you're ok with it." Naruto asked her.

"Sure it's fine with me I guess but how will I get there seeing as you are a shinobi and I am a civilian." She asked putting her finger to her lip giving her a cute look making Naruto blush. If only Naruto knew.

"Well uh I could um let you get on my back" he insisted still blushing. She then let out a yay and jumped onto to his back nearly making him falling as he felt two soft mounds on his back making him blush a deeper shade of red. He then went to search for Satoshi jumping from building to building to where Satoshi was resting or that was what he thought. Naruto being bored tried to make some conversation with the girl.

"By the way… I never got your name Stranger-san" Naruto said.

"Well you have to give me your name first" the girl asked with a cute and innocent look making Naruto blush some more.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service ma'am" Naruto said in a serious tone making the girl giggle.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun I'm Nozomi but you can call me Nozomi-chan" the girl known as Nozomi said introducing herself to our blonde protagonist.

**With Satoshi **

"What do you want_ Miyahara_**" **Satoshi asked as he spat the name out as if it was poison. The Miyahara moved forward out of the shadows. As soon as he moved Satoshi pushed the tsuba with his thumb revealing the habaki and some of the blade itself. The habaki had a emblem on it looked as if it was the sun shining and a few small kanji below it.

"What can I say hello to an old friend?" the Miyahara asked with a smirk.

"We were never friends. You got that." Satoshi said in a cold tone as he pinned him to a nearby building with his blade sticking in his shoulder. The Miyahara then let out a painful yelp.

"I know your not here to "say hello to an old friend" so fucking spill it! Who sent you?!" demanded Satoshi as his tone got colder and the air around him as well.

"Grrr… the council" he said gritting his teeth through the pain.

"What do they want with me" Satoshi questioned him narrowing his eyes. The council? Why would they want him all of a sudden?

"I don't know they just said they wanted you." He said as he glared at Satoshi. He then tried to kick him only for Satoshi to block the kick and push the blade a little deeper making him grit his teeth once more.

"You know Takashi I could just kill you right now…." At this the now named Takashi widened his eyes try to get out.

"…but I'm not gonna stoop down to your level." Satoshi said as he pulled the blade out of his shoulder and walked away sheathing the blade and sealing it back into the scroll he unsealed it from. Takashi looked at the black haired shinobi in front of him and gritted his teeth and rushed at him making seals only to be stopped as a wave of light which flew by him nicking him in the shoulder slightly as it went through multiple trees behind him like a knife through hot butter.

"I will give you one last chance leave or you will die" Satoshi said in a icy tone the killing intent spiking with each word. Takashi shivered at the tone of his voice nearly frozen in fear.

'_It doesn't sound like he is joking….'_ Takashi thought as he back away.

Just then a cry was heard. "KASHI-KUN" before Takashi was tackled back into the tree. Naruto then landed right next to Satoshi.

"This was the girl you saved Naruto?" asked Satoshi as he narrowed his eyes at the girl and Takashi.

Seeing that Satoshi didn't call him kid he must have been serious. "Hai this is the person that I saved her name is Nozomi." Satoshi then closed his eyes and walked away. Naruto saw this and started too followed. As Nozomi was through glomping him she noticed Naruto was gone and the how bad the condition of his body was in.

"Takashi-kun who did this to you?" Nozomi asked worried. Takashi thinking that Satoshi was still whom he was back in the old days told her.

"It was Satoshi." He said as if it was normal. She then flinched at the name.

"I see…"

**With Satoshi and Naruto**

It was silent along the trip seeing as how Satoshi was serious, and Naruto didn't want to deal with a pissed off Satoshi. Satoshi stopped in front of a secluded area which Naruto seemed to mimic. Satoshi then turned around towards the direction whence they just came from and tossed a wind manipulated kunai at the tree. Naruto stood there in awe as the kunai which was coated in chakra and cut through the tree with ease like a knife and butter.

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked as he closed his eyes.

Out of the shadow was Takashi and Nozomi. Nozomi stepped forward looking at Satoshi was a pensive look.

"We want you to come back with us Satoshi-kun…" she stated as if it was nothing. Then the wind stopped blowing everything stopped moving. It was as if time itself was frozen. Satoshi then opened his eyes and stared at her before letting out a load of killing intent directed at both her and Takashi.

"I'm never going back Nozomi-_chan_" Satoshi stated dragging out the chan mockingly. Naruto stood there on his knee frozen from the killing intent. _'Is… is this true power?'_ Naruto thought shakily as he struggled to get up. Satoshi saw this and let up on the killing intent. Nozomi then shakily stood up.

"But… we miss you Satoshi-kun…. Kono-" she was interrupted by another blast of killing intent as the wind started to blow violently making the leaves twirl around him. Satoshi then looked at them glaring frantically. If looks could kill Nozomi and Takashi would be dead.

"No one would miss a demon" he said glaring at them. Naruto's eyes widened hearing this. He then walked away carrying Naruto seeing as how he couldn't stand on his feet. He then vanished in a flash of light. Just as he left Nozomi let a tear fall down as she started to weep.

"Mission Success" Takashi said with sarcasm as he check his shoulder once more.

**With Naruto and Satoshi**

They stopped a few couple hundred of miles from the spot where they were at seeing how Satoshi was tired. I mean who wouldn't be. He was carrying Naruto, a shit load of scrolls, and some other equipment and sprinted for miles, non stop. Satoshi then rested Naruto against the tree seeing how he fell asleep as he carried him. Satoshi then gently smiled at him before standing up and stretching.

"Well at least I got rid of them" he said talking to himself. At this time Naruto woke up yawning.

"Got rid of who?" Naruto asked. At this Satoshi stiffened as he heard Naruto ask this. He thought Naruto sound asleep seeing as how the killing intent was could knock out a seasoned jounin.

"Uh no one" Satoshi said as he started to sweat a little. The glare from Naruto wasn't helping much either.

"Satoshi you better tell me the truth now." Naruto said as he looked into Satoshi's eyes.

The black haired teen then let out a sigh. "If you must know it was my teammates. Or Ex-teammate as I should say"

Naruto just stared at him with a curious gaze. "You mean those people from earlier?" at this Satoshi nodded.

"What happened between you guys?" he asked.

"Stupid things happened arguments and a lot of other things. You could say I'm like you. I also got banished from a place I once called home." Satoshi replied as he stared up at the stars.

"I see… speaking of banish… where did you come from then?" Naruto asked trying to get more out of Satoshi.

"I'll tell you all in due time Naruto. But for now we must train." Satoshi said as he steered his gaze over at Naruto who looked at him with an excited look forgetting about what just happened between them. Satoshi stood up and dusted himself as he walked over to an isolated area. He then motioned Naruto to follow.

"Ok watch closely Naruto this jutsu is called the **Fuuton: Tatsumaki Tate** or the Tornado shield." Satoshi then went through a few hand seals which Naruto caught with his precise eyes.

'_Ok that's tora, mi, saru, inu, and hitsuji.'_ He mentally told himself as he remember the hand seals. Just as he finished the hand seal the wind around them started blowing violently and slowly faded away. Naruto not seeing any progress yelled at Satoshi at him being a lousy teacher. Satoshi just smirked.

"Naruto throw some shuriken and a few kunais my directions." Satoshi implied. Naruto was baffled saying he could kill him.

"Tch I knew it you don't have what it took. Pussy." Satoshi taunted the blonde. Naruto stopped and stared at Satoshi eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" he asked in a tone that meant death.

"Pussy" He said dragging the letters out one at a time. Naruto being the bigger man here **(sarcasm)** threw a handful of kunai and shuriken at him. He then widened his eyes and realized what he had done and shouted at Satoshi to move only for him to stand still. Just as the kunai and shuriken were about to make contact they stopped in mid air and started to fly around Satoshi who just grinned. Naruto then looked at him with wide eyes once more and barely dodged the kunai and shuriken that were imbedded in the ground in front of him as Satoshi launched them back at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I COULD'VE DIE!" Naruto yelled at Satoshi who just gave him a sheepish grin.

"Shaddup you didn't so stop complaining and get to work we don't have all day- err night." Satoshi said as he walked away from the Naruto.

"Aren't you gonna watch me?" Naruto questioned.

"Tch and lose the time to train? I don't think so kid." He answered as he walked away. Naruto then let out a sigh and realized he didn't know how to utilize the air to make it revolve around him. Naruto then shouted out to Satoshi.

"HOW DO I WORK THIS?!"

"JUST MOVE THE AIR WITH YOUR CHAKRA!" he then got his answer and started to work on his new technique. He then ran through the exact same hand seals and tried to move the air to make it revolve around him barely getting a breeze and he frowned.

"This is going to take a while" he told himself as he continued to get the technique down.

**With Satoshi**

Satoshi walked to a secluded area and looked around to make sure it was safe. He then went through some more hand seals and whispered out a "**Chishio Bunshin**"** (Blood Clones)** then in a poof of smoke ten clones who had the same exact grin on their face as the original appeared.

"Oi boss what do you want us to do?" asked one of the clones.

He was answered with a bigger grin "I want one of you to work on perfecting each of our jutsu in each category. Which means ninjutsu, kinjutsu, fuuinjutsu, taijustu, and genjutsu." As soon as he finished that each of them took a leave working and hoping to perfect each technique in that specific category leaving five clones were left.

"Now…" he said as he got into a stance pulling out his blades as well as his clones whose unsealed their blade from their scroll. "….prepare for a battle royal" he then rushed at the clone. The clone was about to intercept the attack but Satoshi then vanished right as he appeared in front of the clone. The clone looked left, right, above, below, and then looked back only to have a blade pierce through his body and see a grinning Satoshi. Just as Satoshi pulled his blade out of the clone. There was an audible "poof" and showed a log in the spot of the clone. The other clones stared at their summoner and all rushed him only for him to get in a defensive stance with his two blades.

The one in his left hand was had a pure black tsuka. The blade was pitch black as well. The tsuba and habaki were the things that stood out the most. The habaki instead of being black like the blade it was a dark red like blood and it had the emblem of a moon on it. The tsuba was unlike the rest it was round like most normal blade but it circled around the blade like a spiral (normal tsuba but think of the Uzumaki spiral). If you looked very closely you could see that it was glowing a light black.

Now in his right hand was the blade he used on Takashi from earlier. It was an opposite of the other blade. Instead of a black tsuka it was white as snow. Also if you took time to examine the blade you would have noticed the kanji on the bottom of the hilt. Its blade was a normal steel/metal color. The guard for the blade was amazing it was as if it was a miniature sun. A spiral flame dancing around it was what it seemed like. The habaki was like that too but instead of a flame it was as if it was a shining light and if you looked closely at this one as well it had a light white glow to it.

The clones still didn't care even knowing the ability of the blade they still rushed at their superior with an intent to kill. Satoshi who hung his head low let a grin cross his face. He then looked at the clones with a devious and mischievous look in his eyes. The clones saw this and aborted the assault. Satoshi then tightened his grip on the blade focusing chakra around each individual blade. Both of the blades let out a soft glow. Satoshi put on a huger grin as he then swung his blades down one horizontal the other 

vertical. The two attacks both made contact with each other but instead of an immense explosion they fused with each other making a new attack, an attack emitted a beautiful light as they flew towards the clones.

"**Kenjutsu: S****hainingu Sutoraiki********"**** (Shining Strike) **Satoshi whispered as he watched the massive wave of light fly at the clone with high velocity nearly decapitating most of the black haired copies if they hadn't replaced themselves with a log, rock, and other inanimate objects. Satoshi grinned and stood his ground waiting for his carbon copies to commence the attack. After a few moments of silence he swung his blade over his shoulder with an irritated look on his face.

"If your not gonna come then I will." He then ran his blade behind him as it made contact with the ground making sparks fly he then jumped upped in the air spinning with his blades twirling around as if it was a storm or tornado. He then landed gracefully the after image of his blades still flying around him. He then swung down in a reversed diagonal cut.

**"****Fun********: ****Yorozu Suraisu (Decapitate: Ten thousand Slices)********" **with that a huge amount of blades from the after image flew in every direction cutting down everything in its path. Most of the clones were lucky dodging the attacks. Most. One clone that was unaware of the situation got hi head cut off as it rolled towards the directon of Satoshi who kicked it making the head as well as the body vanished. He turned towards the clones that standing in the now cut down forest with a blood thirsty grin.

"Who's next?"

**Two Hours Later**

Satoshi came back to the spot where he left Naruto to train. He was tired and needed a good bath. He then looked over to find Naruto and found him face first on the ground. His face on the ground, clothes all tattered and ripped from the training. Satoshi smiled gently at the young blonde slinging him onto his shoulder carrying him to a nearby cave.

"Sleep tight kid. You deserve it" with that he put him down on the ground using his cloak to serve as a blanket once more. Satoshi then went outside. He then went through some quick hand seals and did a quick doton jutsu making a crater in the ground he then looked around.

"Damn that's right I can't do a suiton jutsu without water." He sighed and went back into the cave looking for his scroll set that he left and those stopped at one with a blue kanji and unsealed the scroll throwing it into the crater.

"Yea! Now that's what I'm talking bout man." He then did a quick katon jutsu making the water heat up and slowly stripped himself of his clothing. On his body were multiple scars which looked like they were inflicted by bladed weapons some by whips. He then slowly went down into the steaming water.

"Ha if I retire now I could make my own onsen. That would be nice" he said as he relaxed. He then looked up at the sky.

"Where will the wind take me this time?" He asked himself as he looked up at the stars once again that night. Little did he know his life change the moment he had met Uzumaki Naruto.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Meh there second chapter. Sorry if it took so long. High schools a bitch man. It feels like an eternity then I have practice. Well I think I did ok on this chapter. I also need an opinion should the next member of the organization. **

**Guy **

**Or **

**Girl **

**For the next member I will know what to do when you guys vote and yes the story is based around Satoshi so far I know and I will change that where it will be based on everyone mainly Naruto once we move onto the next chapter I promise. **

**Next Chapter: To Wave We Go! **


	3. To Wave We Go!

**A/N: Yeah I know I've been slacking off but can you blame me? I'm stilling growing up yo. Anyways sorry I haven't updated tests, projects, homework. You people should feel my pain. Well here is your Christmas Present****. Enjoy people. And don't blame me if it sucks. I'm running low on imagination juice. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: To Wave We Go!**

Our two heroes were all tied up at the moment. They were bounded with ropes and gagged with a sock. To keep the sock in the mouth there was a piece of tape on their mouths. Naruto gave Satoshi a look that clearly said this was his fault. Satoshi just sighed mentally and looked up at the sky searching for the time. The sun was directly above their head indicating that it was noon. He sighed once more as he reminisced on what happen to how they got in this situation.

**Flashback**

_Satoshi woke up with a big yawn as he looked around searching for his shirt. He got up scratching the back of his head as he lazily and slowly put on his shirt. He then glanced over the blonde in all black before he went to go wash his face as well as brush his teeth. _

"_Geez these mornings get duller and duller everyday I swear" Satoshi said talking to himself his eye still closed seeing as how he was still sleepy. He then walked over to the onsen that was now cold and took out a cup from the sealing scroll he had and scooped up some of water before gurgling it. After he was done doing his morning routine he walked back to the campsite where he left Naruto. As he was walking he heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked around trying to find the source of the sound. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked away more cautiously. _

_He then heard the rustle once more and pulled out a kunai and slowly stalked forward planning to kill the unknown being. He then did an action jump and stabbed the kunai in a vertical motion and stopped in midair seeing the thing that caused the rustle in the bush was a rabbit. He then fell down faced first. _

"_Ugh… Never doing that again" he said groaning as he got up dusting himself off. He then looked over to the rabbit saw it look at him tilting his head in a cute manner. Satoshi grinned and petted it as well as picking it up._

"_You sure caused a lot of trouble eh?" he said looking at the rabbit grinning. Then he turned around and started to walk away when he felt a shift in the wind and side stepped to the right and looked ahead to see about twenty darts embedded in the tree. He then waved it off and walked away cautiously. His movement was perfectly coordinated__, muscles tense enough to react to anything, but still relaxed enough to not let it show. _

_He then felt another change in the atmosphere again and let it get closer and as it closed in on him. He then quickly threw the rabbit up and turned around and caught every dart in between his fingers and threw them right back with great force. He smirked and walked away with the usagi falling into his hand victoriously as he heard three light thumps. He then proceeded to walk off until he heard a faint __**hari bakuha (Needle explosion)**__ and jumped into the air in hopes of evading the explosion. What he didn't expect was for the rabbit to expand in size and combust sending needles everywhere. Most of which were shot into his body. He groaned in pain as he felt the needles pierce his skin. Our friend tried to move his body only for it not to react. _

_Our dark skinned hero looked down and gulped as thoughts ran through his head. 'Fuck…. This is gonna hurt' with that he fell down to the earth creating a crater. He groaned in pain seeing as how he couldn't even move his body to ease the pain. He waited for the dust to diminish clearing the view so he can observe the scene around him. Before he could look around there was a person looming over him with others speaking some foreign language he couldn't understand. _

'_What the fuck are they saying?' he pondered grunting trying to get up only for one of them to put a foot to his chest sending him back down to the ground. He glared at the man who glared back. The man then looked over his shoulder where his two comrades were bringing over some rope and tape. Satoshi saw this and groaned. _

'_Great another kidnap plot.' The kidnappers then sat Satoshi up and tied him up. As they were finishing up they looked like they were arguing from Satoshi's view. After a few minutes of day dreaming from Satoshi and yelling from the strangers' one of the taller ones went over to Satoshi slinging him over his soldier and mumbled something under his breath which sounded like bitches to Satoshi._

'_Eh I hope Naruto is okay…' Satoshi wondered as he was being carried away. _

_**With Naruto **_

_Our blonde jinchuuriki was just waking up. He stretched and yawned groggily. He then looked around for Satoshi who wasn't near him so he shrugged and got up looking for some food hoping he could find something to fill his empty belly. He then prowled in the trees like a panther searching for his prey. The blonde spotted his prey and slowly stalked it. 'Target Confirmed. Brown Usagi.' Naruto mentally said. Naruto eyed the rabbit closely saliva dripping from the edge of his mouth. _

'_If we catch this me and Satoshi can make some rabbit stew or rabbit kabob.' He gleefully thought nearly giving away his position. He then saw the usagi standing still and made his move and made his move pouncing on it from his position. He grinned in success as he caught the rabbit and held it up by its ears. _

"_You're a fat one aren't you? Yes you are" Naruto said talking to the rabbit as if it was a child._

"_I can't wait to eat you up" he grinned as he walked away holding the rabbits by its ears. He then noticed something was off with the rabbit as noticed a small ticking sound and his eyes widened as he chucked the mammal up into the air and ran for cover. He nearly made it behind a tree when a dart one like the one Satoshi got hit by nicked his shoulder. _

'_FUCK… just my luck….' He thought as he patched up his wound. He then looked back to where the explosion took place and found darts and needles embedded everywhere. He cautiously moved towards the center of the scene until he felt a presence behind him. He quickly parried the incoming weapon with a kunai that he pulled out from his sleeves and then jumped back taking a sloppy stance. _

_Naruto examined the stranger. He had dark skin just like Satoshi but a few shades darker and he also had markings all over him body and face as if her was a barbarian. Strapped on his waist was and axe and on the other side was a club. His tied into a pony tail since it was so long. Our blonde orphan then examined his stance. It was a firm stance. A stance that was ready for battle as if he had years of experience. _

_Naruto groaned loudly and looked over at him once more. "Damn it I just woke up! Can't you come back another time?!" Naruto yelled over to the barbarian who just looked at him as if he had grown a second head. The barbarian not quite understanding the demon container rushed him swinging his axe at Naruto who either dodged or parried them like he did before._

'_Fuck I'm not gonna last long at the rate I'm going!' He told himself as he then leapt high into the air making the barbarian miss Naruto's head as well as making him look up. Naruto then performed his signature move and kage bunshin ten poofing into existence. Naruto grabbed on of the clones and launched at the barbarian as the others dropped down and rushed him. Naruto grinned thinking he had this all in the bag. _

'_Perfect if he dodges the clones he has to take on all the others I doubt he can take all them on at once.'_

_As soon as the clones seemed to close in on the dark skinned enemy time itself seemed to slow down. The barbarian let a small smirk slip on his face which Naruto caught and widened his eyes as he dropped down. The barbarian let loose a chakra wave which blew all the clones away which made them poof out of existence. Naruto had to shield his eyes to stop the dirt and dust from entering his eyes. As soon as the dust and dirt decimated the barbarian came rushing at Naruto with all his weapons one in his left hand one in his right and one in his mouth. This put Naruto on the defensive as the barbarian rushed at him one more. Naruto just stood his ground waiting for the barbarian to get closer. As the last moment Naruto tried to jump away his vision got blurry and the barbarian got him in the arm. With that Naruto fell down to the ground spitting blood out of his mouth. Our blonde gritted his teeth in pain as he quickly scurried behind a tree holding his arm in pain. _

'_Damn it what happened out there….' Naruto pondered wondering why he froze out there like that. Then it hit him like an explosive kunai to the face. It was the dart! _

"_Fuck I'm gonna gave to finish this quick…." he then looked over his shoulder back to the area where the savage was suppose to be at only to find it empty. He then looked above, below, behind to the left and to the right. There was nothing. He was then hit with the blunt end of the axe in the face knocking him out. The last thing the kitsune jinchuuriki saw was a pair of onyx eyes before the dark consumed his world. _

**End Flashback**

Naruto was glaring at Satoshi who just stared at him with a dead panned look clearly saying "How is this my fault?" Naruto then tried to move his jaw which didn't budge due to his muscles being paralyzed from the dart. Satoshi mentally sighed once more and tried to break free from the ropes only for it to fail once more. He then looked over to Naruto who had this sad look which made our black haired shinobi give it another try. He then felt his arms move slightly and grinned as he once again tried to tap into his chakra once more. He closed his eyes and felt chakra rushing through him and focused it to his arms where the chakra slowly ate away at the material that bounded him. He then cracked his neck and his fingers felt weird and numb but of course that would happen after sitting there for three hours. He then ripped the tape off of his mouth taking off some of the facial hair he was growing though it didn't matter at the moment. He then pried the sock out of his mouth as well and gave it a disgusted look before he went off to untie the blonde. He looked over to see if the barbarians were coming and sighed in relief seeing them sleeping in their huts. He then slowly walked over to Naruto and pulled a kunai out from the blonde jinchuuriki's kunai pouch. The blonde let out a growl and Satoshi bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I was out of kunais' sorry" the blonde refrained from face planting as he looked over at Satoshi with a twitch. As soon as Naruto was unbounded he ripped off the tape as well letting out a loud pained yelp as the sock fell out of his mouth as well. This alerted the savages as well who came out of their huts swinging their axe while Satoshi was looking for his cloak which they took.

"Where are you my precious" he asked to himself as he kept looking around the campsite. Everyone there but Satoshi face faulted and sweat dropped. Satoshi then gave out a shout "Aha I found it" and after that it went silent before they felt a malicious aura. They saw Satoshi walking around the corner chakra covering him like fire.

"What did you do…?" He said as he held his head down holding his cloak in his arm trembling. "What did you do to MY CLOAK" he said holding his cloak out showing the dirty stain on it his killing intent suffocating them more and more every second. He saw this and lessened his killing intent.

"Get out of here now" he said the last part with his chakra spiking. He then looked over to Naruto who was choking, breathing for air as the savages scurried away. As soon as they were out of sight Satoshi stopped his killing intent and let the whiskered blonde catch his breath.

"You good now?" Satoshi asked concerned for his new friend. Naruto nodded and slowly got up. He then looked around and his stomach started to rumble. The two shinobi looked at each other before bursting out laughing. After they stopped laughing. Satoshi looked on his map and groaned. Naruto then glanced over at him with a concerned look.

"Yo Sato something wrong?" he asked his voice laced with concern like a mother worrying for her child. At that Satoshi chuckled and gave him a nod and assured him that everything was ok.

"But…" he added which made Naruto turn his head so fast.

"But?"

"I'm lost" he stated innocently scratching the back of his head. Naruto gave him a dead panned expression. Satoshi gave the blond a quick apology which he accepted. Naruto then looked around and noticed that this was the same place where his first C-rank to A-rank mission took place. He then looked over to Satoshi who was still weeping over his cloak and refrained from sweat dropping once more.

"Uh Satoshi man… I know where we can go wash up and grab some food though it will take about three hours." Naruto said slowly. Satoshi just packed his cloak into one of his scrolls and nodded as they set off to their destination.

**Three Hours Later**

Satoshi was still following behind Naruto sluggishly holding his stomach as it growled once more. The same was with Naruto he looked like a dead zombie the drool leaking from his mouth down his chin. Then Satoshi looked over to Naruto and asked "Are we there yet" which made Naruto snap out of his hunger trance. The unsung hero nodded.

"Just a few more minutes" he said as they started to pick up the pace a little. Soon as they started to walk a mist blew in which made Naruto worry. Satoshi just kept walking ahead not stopping. Satoshi getting annoyed with the mist with one hand motion he swept the mist away with wind leaving Naruto shocked by his manipulation of wind. As soon as the mist was dispersed there was the bridge in all of its glory, but something new was added. There was a huge monument of our blonde orphan standing there in all his glory with a huge foxy grin.

Satoshi glanced over to Naruto who was just as awe-struck as he was. He smiled slightly and slowly walked forward only to feel cold metal pressed against his throat and some of his vital areas. He looked to the corner of his eyes and noticed his blonde companion was in the same predicament as he was.

He looked back in front of him to see man who stood bout his height. He had on an anbu mask as well as anbu armor. Though the peculiar thing about them was the headbands they had. The emblem on their headband was different than any other villages Satoshi has seen indicating that this village was just made.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in Wave?" the Anbu asked as he narrowed his eyes waiting for his answer.

"Eh we're just looking for a place to rest and stock up on supplies." Satoshi replied.

"Why is that?" he asked once more narrowing his eye more.

"We were attacked by some freaks that's why. Good enough reason?" He answered with annoyance. He silently regretted that as he felt the tip of the blade dig into his skin slightly feeling some blood trickle down his neck. He sighed and told them the story from the story. The Anbu then put his blade away but still on his guard.

"Ain't that right Naruto?" he looked over to Naruto seeing him still staring at the monument. Naruto then shook off his awe and nodded grinning. The anbu did a double take.

"Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked surprised. The blonde nodded and all the hostility was gone replaced with a friendly aura.

"We are sorry by this inconvenience we thought you were another pair of those nuke-nin trying to terrorize and steal from Nami once more. Please go right ahead and enjoy your stay in Nami." With that the Anbu disappeared and Satoshi groaned as Naruto laughed his ass off.

"Great ninja you said? You couldn't even sense those anbu" the fox container said through his fits of laughter. Satoshi glared at him as they continued to walk through town with Naruto along his side who stopped laughing as they got into the market place.

"Wow…" Naruto said in surprise as he stared at the market area seeing it being filled with people unlike the last time they were here.

"What is it?" the raven haired teen asked as he looked around for something.

"It's just this place has really changed…." He said with a small smile on his face. Naruto kept walking still looking around bumped into someone as well as Satoshi. Satoshi and Naruto being the shinobi who they were caught the items that flew out of the persons arm and caught the person as well smiling.

Once things got cleared up Satoshi got a better look at the person he caught. It was a woman she looked to be in her late twenties. She had dark blue hair that went down her back. She was wearing a vibrant blue cocktail dress which showed her legs. Her eyes were onyx. Her face as well was just as beautiful as her body was. Satoshi grinned.

"What's the rush princess?" he said making her blush deepen.

Naruto himself was fairing pretty well. He was holding a girl as well. She was about his age. She had on a spaghetti strap which poorly hid her breast and blue jeans. She had purple hair tied in a pony tail and her amber eyes staring into his ocean blue eyes. She smiled and whispered something into his ear before gently nibbling on it. This action made him blush nearly dropping the items he was holding as well as her.

As soon as they got everything back into order the woman Satoshi was holding looked over at her friend and noticed Naruto and rushed up to him hugging him.

"Naruto-kun! ~" she cooed as she pulled him into her chest. As soon as she screamed out Naruto-kun everyone in the market froze and looked over at them. Satoshi leaned down to Naruto and asked.

"You know this woman….?"

As soon as Naruto got out of her gripped and took a good look at her he noticed something similar about her.

"Tsunami-chan?" he asked before he was put into another hug nearly making him faint as Satoshi chuckled.

**Ten Minute Later**

Satoshi and Naruto were chowing down on the food that the blue hair goddess made them.

"You like it?" she asked with a cute smile making them both nod vigorously. Soon they heard the shoji screen door slide open and a deep voice shouted out.

"I'm Home!"

As soon as they heard that they turned over to find the source of the sound. There stood an old man in a business suit with a bottle of sake in his hand and a briefcase In the other. He had a gray goatee as well as gray hair slicked back. He had a pair of glasses on as well.

"Dad you remember Naruto don't you" Tsunami asked as she was washing the dishes. Tazuna grinned and looked around in hopes of searching for our blonde friend.

"Where is the runt I haven't seen him decades" he said. Naruto's left eyes twitched as he jumped on the old man and started shaking him saying how could he forget his super awesomeness and more nonsense. As soon as that was over he saw Satoshi laying there on the ground staring up at the ceiling. Satoshi felt his gaze on him and vanished from their views and appeared behind Tsunami his arms around his waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm Tsu-chan's new lover." Everyone's jaw dropped except Tsunami who was blushing. Satoshi smirked and huskily whispered in her ears as he licked her ear before gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"Isn't that right Tsu-chan~" he said in a sing song voice. Tsunami blushed more saying nothing. Satoshi grinned before letting go and jumped on the couch lazily lying down.

"Just playing" He said playfully seeing how furious Tazuna was. Naruto then broke out laughing as Tazuna looked over at Satoshi with a murderous intent. As soon as that was over Satoshi answered his question.

"I'm just the kid's guardian. Name's Kazama, Satoshi Kazama." He said with an accent making everyone sweat drop. Everyone shook this off.

"So gaki why are you here in nami?" the bridge builder asked as he got out of his suit chugging down his sake. Tsunami being curious as well asked. Naruto opened his mouth to answer only to be tackled by Inari.

"Naruto-nii-san!" he hollered as he tackled him down to the cold surface. Naruto got up chuckling and ruffling the young boy's hair as he held the bucket hat in his hand.

"Hey Inari what's up" Naruto said to the young boy giving him his famous foxy grin. Inari just grinned back at him telling him all about his day at the shinobi academy and how he was going to be a hero like him before his mom told him to go upstairs. They all turned their attention back to Naruto except Satoshi who was lying down on the couch. Naruto sighed softly.

"I got banished…." With that the whole house fell to silence. Then Tazuna slammed his bottle of sake on the table shattering it to piece cutting him. Tsunami was about to tend to his wound but Tazuna stopped her form doing so and looked the blonde in the asked sharp and fiercely.

"Why" he asked he said with an enraged looked. Naruto gave him a puzzled looked.

"Why what?" he asked still puzzled over his question. Satoshi let out a big sigh and rolled off the couch landing on the floor. He let out an audible oof before he rolled on his stomach.

"He was banished because he brought back the Uchiha" he said in a bored monologue tone. The super bridge builder gave out a snarl before standing up leaving the living room upstairs to his room. As soon as he left Tsunami gave out a sigh and Naruto and Satoshi gave her a confused look.

"Tou-san never really liked the Uchiha." She said as she sat down criss cross applesauce style. She then let out a sigh. Satoshi then glided over to her and rubbed her back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Get to sleep Tsu-chan Naruto and I are going to train for a bit we'll be back around minute and don't wait for us." He said giving her a wink before grabbing Naruto and shunshining away to some vacant spot for some decent training. As soon as he said that she blushed.

**With Naruto**

"What the hell! You didn't have to fucking drag me!" Naruto yelled at his mellow companion who just dug his pinky into his ear clearing the ringing sound out of his ear before kicking Naruto in his face sending him towards the ground. Naruto groaned trying to get up. Key word tried. Satoshi planted his foot on his chest sending him back down to the earth.

"Rule one. Ninja's are always stealthy and quiet." He said taking his foot off of the blonde's chest.

"Something which you don't have." The banished shinobi then let out a growl. Satoshi held his hand up silencing him.

"But we can fix that along with all your other abilities." he said in a mellow tone.

"What's wrong with me?" Naruto asked being the clueless person her was. Satoshi sighed and rubbed the bridges of his nose.

"For one you chakra control could be a lot better. Not to mention your taijustu as well. Then there's your jutsu. Your arsenal of jutsu is so small compared to most shinobi out there. Lets not forget we have to get teach you some kenjutsu" The mellow raven haired shinobi pointed out to the blonde truthfully. He saw the dejected look on the blonde's face and then patted him on his back smiling.

"Though we can still fix them. By the time I'm done with you you'll have every nation bowing down at your feet." He said with a big grin which Naruto returned with his own grin. Little did the two know Satoshi was right.

"Now let's start your training young apprentice of mine" Naruto rolled his eyes at his companion's immaturity.

"Now let's begin with your swordsmanship" Satoshi said grinning before blurring out of the blonde's vision.

**Hours Later**

Naruto was lying on the ground panting his grip held tight on his blade. Satoshi towered over him before he crouched down grinning.

"Well, well, well you did pretty good for your first time handling a blade." The raven haired teen said with surprise.

"Don't you mean pretty well?" Naruto said chuckling through his heavy breathing. Satoshi rolled his eyes and flicked Naruto in his forehead before standing up. He then held out his hand motioning for Naruto who took it gratefully.

"Well I think we should get going now" Satoshi said as he stared up at the star filled sky before he supported Naruto hefting his arm over his shoulder. As soon as they started to move Satoshi heard a whistling sound pierce through the air heading towards his blonde companion there wasn't enough time to shove him out of the way. He quickly grabbed Naruto and shielded him.

"Hey! What are yo-"Naruto stopped abruptly as he saw the trail of blood trailing down his chin.

"Heh… glad your say kid…" he said coughing out more blood.

"Satoshi you're gonna be fine…. Stay with me man…" Naruto said on the brink of crying as tears blurred his vision.

"I'll be fine…. Just gonna… rest" the scar faced shinobi stated as he slowly shut his eyes. Naruto started to shake him.

"Satoshi…wake up man this isn't funny…. Satoshi…. SATOSHI" Naruto screamed out yelling the last part out as tears flowed down his cheeks. He then heard somebody laugh from behind. He turned around and saw a man about 5'7. He had snow white hair and ruby red eyes. He had on a western appearance. A black trench coat with blue jeans along with some combat boots. The most distinct thing about him was his hitai-ite it was blank.

"Pathetic" he snarled as he stared at the form of Satoshi with his blade lodged into his back. Naruto snarled as he felt rage consume him. His appearance started changed. His whiskers became more wider more feral like. His eyes were now blood red and slitted like a beast. His hands slowly turned into animal like claws and he began seeping red chakra.

"**I'll KILL YOU!**" He growled out in a demonic tone as he blurred out of existence.

"I'd like to see you try. Gaki" the man said with a smug tone.

With that hell was unleashed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Yeah again sorry about the long wait and crappy chapter ^^". Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hannukah, Kwanza or whatever you celebrate :). Also thanks for the faves and reviews :) you people just know how to make my day. As well as me girl XD. Well stay tuned for the next chapter of Rise Of Legends**


	4. The Beast Unleashed

Chapter Four: The Beast Unleashed

Kill. Kill. Kill. That was what was on the mind of our enraged blonde as he ran towards the man with speeds that he did not know he had. Lunge. Swipe. Block. Was the chain of attack as it kept going on and on. The man getting tired of this leapt back a few feet and flew through some hand seals.

"**Taira Uindo (Calm Winds)" **with that a silent wave of air flew from his sleeves and started to circle around the kitsune jinchuuriki cutting him up slowly enraging him more. Naruto swiped at the air once more only to assault nothing. He growled in frustration as he felt the winds nicking his skin more and more making blood leak more and more. He then let out a feral screech which halted the broke the ninjutsu and rushed at the man once more. As the assaulter leapt back farther away from Naruto he noticed that the blond had not a single mark on him.

_'Hm… I wonder if it has to do anything with that red chakra' _he snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Naruto's fist slammed into his face. His got up slowly grunting wiping away the blood.

"Tch a fast fucker aren't you?" all he got was a growl before he vanished out of existence again reappearing under man trying to kick him upwards only for him to grab his leg. The man was about to throw him only for Naruto to slam his other foot into his chest dropping him as he stumbled back. He then got on all fours and let out another animalistic howl as another tail of chakra spurt out from his tail bone once more.

"What the fuck?!" with that he flew through some hand seals once more only to be halted as the blond planted his fist into his gut knocking the air out of him leaving him stunned. With that Naruto then gave his opponent an uppercut sending him high into the sky. He then vanished once more leaving trails of chakra in his dust as well as after images. His assailant tried to defend himself as Naruto emerged from his speeding frenzy. He held up his hands in hopes that it would lessen the blow. Only for the bone in his arm to break making him let out a scream as he threw his head back as he feel to the grounds with velocity. Naruto grinned as he saw the pain in the man red eyes. Hurt. Agony. Anguish. He loved it. He didn't want to stop.

Just as Naruto's opponent was about to hit the ground Naruto diminished from his view once more and before the man could he react Naruto grabbed him by the ankles and flung him at the nearest tree breaking it in half. The man let out a blood curdling scream as he stared at the pissed kitsune jinchuuriki who walked towards him with that look of blood lust on his face.

"S-stop I'm S-sorry! D-don't kill me!" He pleaded as the blond got closer and closer. Naruto heeding no attention walked over to him still. As soon as he got close to the man he started to tremble.

"Get away from me y-you demon!" that only made Naruto's wider and wider as he picked up the man by his rim of his shirt hefting him up into the air. He then pulled him closer to him the faces nearly touching.

**"****Now! Tell me…. Who sent you?********" he said in a demonic tone frightening the man even more but his pride denied it. **

"I'll tell you nothing you monster!" he said emphasizing on the monster and spit in on the demonic blonds face only for it to dry up before it could even reach his face. The blonde then frowned and threw him into the tree and grabbed hold of his hand.

**"****Wrong answer********"** he said as he grabbed hold of his the mans finger slowly pulling it back making the man scream in pain as he tortured the man. He then stopped and looked over to the man who was gritting his teeth in pain.

**"****Ready to tell yet********?" **

**"****Never" **he replied weakly. He then gritted his teeth once more nearly screaming in pain as he felt him break another one of his fingers.

**"****How bout now?********" **he asked ready to break his last finger seeing as how the other two broke during the fight.******  
**

"Alright alright please just spare me though" with that Naruto narrowed his eyes making the man gulp.

"I was just told to find that guy over there and assassinate him" he said with a sigh as Naruto dropped him.

**"****Kazama hm? Why him….? " **He asked flexing his claws.

**"****They wouldn't tell me they just said he was a nuisance and disgraced the clan name" **he replied. With that Naruto walked away slowly. The man grinned and got up reaching into his kunai pouch only to feel a kunai pressed against his neck slightly nicking him drawing blood from him.

**"****Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" **Naruto growled out. The man said nothing and awaited his fate. Naruto was about to slide the kunai across his throat killing him instantly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and stared into the kind eyes of Satoshi who smiled at him.

"You won't kill him because you're too kind for that." He said ruffling Naruto's hair as the blonde dropped the man and tackled Satoshi causing him to wince in pain.

"Ouch! Lessen Up on the grip will ya kid?" he said chuckling despite the pain. Just then the man jumped up with an exploding kunai. Satoshi pushed Naruto out of the way and kicked the man in the gut sending him flying. As he was kicked in the gut he dropped the kunai which landed in Satoshi's hand. Satoshi gave the man a look of pity.

"So much potential wasted…." With that he flicked his wrist sending the kunai straight towards him. Everything then seemed to slow down and stop in slow motion. As soon as the kunai struck him it exploded on impact making it rain blood and body pieces. Naruto stared at Satoshi in awe and fear as he walked towards him. Satoshi then began to stumble as he walked. As soon as he reached Naruto he fell the blond barely catching. Naruto laid him on the ground and took off his shirt to take a better look at his wound only to notice black and white chakra healing it already.

"What the fuck…." Said Naruto weirded out by the action as put the shirt back on Satoshi hefting him over his shoulder as he carried him back to Tsunami's house.

"What are you Satoshi…? What are you?" he asked to himself.

**A/N: Yeah I know another crappy chapter. Also sorry for it being short as well. Don't blame me though. My inspiration is low ever since I started to write my own fanfiction. I think I'm experiencing some writers block. Also I have been busy with my exams and all Soooo sorry to all the people out there. Please tell me what you think about my story. Also if you have some jutsu's or ideas for my story feel free to tell me. **


	5. New Appearances

**A/N: Dude I'm back o.o With each chapter I'm getting a writers block so many situations don't know what to choose to satisfy you guys D: I'm sorry it took so long. Well Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of these animes. Except my OCs :D  
**

**Chapter 5: New Appearances**

Naruto stared at the unconscious body of the teen's body watching the chest and fall. He thought back on what he saw back there. There could be no way Satoshi was a jinchuuriki like him he seemed so carefree. Then again he remembered when his so called teammates came. He couldn't be a container, could he? So many questions ran through his head. He then heard a groan come from Satoshi and leapt up from his position.

"Ugh… felt like I was hit with three explosive tags" The dark skinned teen said as he flexed his muscles groaning more feeling the strain on his muscles. He then tried to stand up only to fall on his ass. Only for Naruto to quickly grab him and hefted him up before laying him down.

"You need to rest Tsunami-san said so." Naruto said with concern in his eyes. Satoshi just dragged out a sigh as he laid himself back down to sleep.

"You're right" he said turning his face away from Naruto. Naruto took a closer look at him and noticed that Satoshi had a pout. It was as if a child pouting and whining not getting what he wanted. Naruto grinned and left the room closing the door gently on his way out. Little did our blonde know the teen was asleep once more. As soon as he exited the room Tsunami gave him a worried look. He just gave her an assuring nod indicating that Satoshi was ok. The blue haired woman then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She said. Naruto then stopped in his tracks and grinned mischievously.

"Aww is Tsunami-san falling for Satoshi~" he teased her making her blush more.

"Don't be absurd! He is nearly half my age" she replied blushing slightly. Naruto grinned and waggled his eye brows.

"I heard age doesn't matter in love" he retorted his grin widening more and more." At that she blushed hard turning a deep shade of red. He laughed and told her that he was going to pay his respects to Haku and Zabuza. He slowly slid the glass door open stepping out before inhaling a breath of air. He then exhaled and looked up at the moon.

"Beautiful…" he said as he stared at the moon. He then stopped what he was doing and slowly walked towards the outskirts of the village. He put his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk.

"So much has happened today… and we haven't really done anything." He said to himself. He then continued to walk towards the graves of the deceased nuke-nin. A few moments later he arrived and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited so long. So much has happened to me." He said as his head dropped. Sighing softly he continued. "I've been banished thanks to my so called teammate. The Uchiha" he said venomously. With that there was a long silence once more. He sighed once more standing up taking his leave till her heard a faint whisper.

"Take the sword…" Naruto then got into position armed and ready to fight.

"Take the sword…" Naruto looked in the direction of whispering to see Zabuza.

"Z-zabuza?! B-but how?" he nearly shouted.

Zabuza just stood there hands in his pockets. "The demon in the mist is no more. He needs someone else who can fulfill his legacy now. Someone strong, someone brave, someone like…"with that Naruto nearly fell to the ground awaiting his answer.

"Kakashi" and with that he did fall the ground. Face first. Zabuza cachinnated at the boy.

"Just fucking around with you kid." He said with a grin though it couldn't be seen due to the bandages. Though he then got serious.

"Though I am serious. Something big is going to happen gaki. You'll need help from all the allies you can get and with Allies you need weapons. Take my sword and, make me proud kid. Let the legend of the Demon in the Mist Live on!!!" He bellowed as he slowly started to disappear into particles.

"But I don't know…" he was silenced by Zabuza who told him he will in due time.

"You will In time. Good luck…Child of Destiny…." He whispered the last part before vanishing as the particle faded into oblivion leaving a confused Naruto. He slowly moved over to the grave of the dead shinobi removing the huge zanbatou. He then felt a surge of energy rush through his body as if it was electricity through water. _'I promise Zabuza… Your legacy shall live on'_ With a determined look he hefted the blade onto his shoulder trying to get used to the weight of the blade.

"Gah… this is heavy! I don't know how he carried this" he mumbled to himself. He then went to an uninhabited area into the woods with a determined smirk on his face. He looked around just in case of some unknown adversary was around.

"Let's get started Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" with that he started on his training. With that five hundred clones appeared into existence.

"Alright you guys! You know what to do lets get started!" they all nodded and got to their training.

**With Satoshi**

_**Dreamscape**_

_It was high noon and in the Kajougakure no Sato or the Village Hidden by the Spiral. The sun was up the people were out and about. Till a shadow rushed by the crowd knocking most people to their feet. The shadow was followed up by three other shadows. _

"_HA! You'll never catch me!" screamed the first shadow as he bobbed and weaved through the crowd. He was wearing a cloak just like the Akatsuki cloak. On the back of his cloak were kanji's that said "Rippuku Fenikkusu" The cloak was all white with black trimming outlines. He had a hiate-ate tied around his eyes making him seem mysterious. From the looks of it under his long sleeves he was wearing white fingerless gloves with a seal on it. He had spiky hair going out in all directions while the back part of his hair was sticking back outwards. In all he looked like a mixture of Naruto and Sasuke. When it came to the hair that was. Under the hiate-ate were chocolate brown eyes filled with mischievous glint along with kindness and joy. This was Satoshi Kazama. _

"_You'll Never catch me suckers!" yelled out the raven haired teen as he quickly rounded the corner only to bump into the group._

"_Oh K-kichi-sensei what lovely weather we're having" stated the teen as he got up ready to speed once more._

_The now said man twitched at his pet name. He was a tall slender man who had navy hair that was spiked to the left side as if wind was blowing. He had a bracer with the symbol of his village on it. A small spiral. He was wearing all blue. He wore a navy blue trench coat hiding his masculine body and for the lower half of the body he had on maroon cargo jeans which had some custom vinyl on it such as the white flames and the sakura petals. Under his jacket he wore a dark green muscle T which hugged his body. Hidden on the left waist there was a wakizashi for close combat just incase. Though the most noticeable feature about him were his royal purple eyes. _

_He then growled motioning the other two to come out._

_The first figure was a female from the sound of her screeching. She had purple hair that reaches to her back also had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a navy blue shirt that hugged her body showing off her curves and her well endowed breast. She wore a leather tight black skort with fishnet legging giving her sexy look that would probably throw off most of her opponents. She also had a hiate-ate that acted as a scroll belt holding her weapons. Nozomi Hayashi. Gennin. _

"_I see you finally caught him Kichiro-sensei" said the purple haired beauty in annoyance. _

"_Bout time this loser was wasting my precious time. I could've been home training." The second figure grunted making Nozomi swoon. _

_The last one was a male he was wearing a shirt with a collar that hid his bottom half of his face such as his mouth. He had jet black like Satoshi though unlike Satoshi's his hair did not spike up it was more silky and fluent like water. His eyes were a dark red. Almost like an oni. He had an o-katana on his back. On the sheath of the katana was red lightning and some kanji's. The handle of the blade was a plain white handle with a ruby red jewel imbedded in the handle. The jewel looked as if it held chakra. This was Takashi Miyahara. The self-proclaimed village's greatest gennin._

"_Now that we caught you can we finally move on with the real Gennin exam." Said the sensei shocking only two thirds of the group. _

"_Let me guess we have some sort of a test to do don't we?" asked Satoshi as he dusted the dirt and speckles off his cloak. The sensei nodded and pointed them to the training field. As soon as they arrived the navy haired bishounen jounin flipped his hair out of his face and turned towards them. _

"_Now before we begin why don't we start off with Introductions since we never got to start." He said glaring at the Kazama who sheepishly grinned blushing slightly rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_What can I say? I was bored"_

_The jounin sighed and pointed to Nozomi. _

"_My Name is Nozomi Hayashi. I like cats, wasabi, the color gold, and boys. My hobbies are drawing, practicing my shinobi art, and collecting rare flowers. My dislikes are rude people. My dream is to be… a successful shinobi and settle down and get married by jounin." She said with stars in her eyes. _

_The others sweat dropped. _

'_Great I have a civilian mixed with a shinobi what a great combination' thought the sensei sarcastically._

'_I have to deal with this chick? Great…' thought the playful raven haired teen._

'_She better not stop me.' Thought the Miyahara. _

"_Ok you next cocky" said the jounin as he rolled his eyes._

"_I'm only cocky because you suck" said the Gennin making the man nearly said get up and strangle him. It took him all the willpower in his body not to. _

'_Don't kill, don't kill, don't kill, don't kill, don't kill.' was the mantra running through his head. _

"_My name is Takashi Miyahara of the Miyahara clan. Greatest Clan in the world. My Likes are none of your concerns and my Dislikes at the same as my likes. My Dream… my dream is to become the greatest ninja and samurai in the world."_

"_You mean ninjarai" interrupted Satoshi._

"_Excuse me?" said the Miyahara. _

"_Ninjarai. A Ninjarai is a ninja and shinobi mixed or as you say ninja and samurai basically a ninjarai. Or well that's what I call it."_

"_Tch whatever I don't need to be told by the likes of you peasant." Takashi said mumbling to himself. _

"_Well… now that that's over I'd like to…" _

"_Oi! I didn't get to go yet Kichi!" interrupted once more. _

"_Right Get on with it Gaki." Grumbled the jounin. _

"_Yo! My names Satoshi Kazama of the Kazama clan. My Likes are music, new jutsus, Lao Mein, and women" he said winking at Nozomi who blushed slightly if you looked real close. "My hobbies… well yeah I gotta lot. My dislikes are stuck up assholes, people who think their the shit, and people who pick on other people just because their smaller than they are." He said jerking his thumb in Takashi's direction. "My dream is to become the greatest ninja in the world so I can bring world peace…" he said smiling sadly as if something bad had happened. _

_The team's eyes softened as they heard this. The sensei then snapped out of this and snapped bringing their attention to them. _

"_Name's Kichiro that's all you need to know bout me and all you'll ever know bout me! Got that? Get It? Good." _

"_All we got was your name" the Gennin trio said in a deadpanned unison. _

"_As for now the test will begin" the sensei stated as he rolled up his sleeves. _

"_You have to try and land a hit on me using all you got" he said. The three broke out into a grin. _

"…_and you have to grab these bells" he said pulling three bells out from his kunai pouch before sliding them back in. The three looked at each other and nodded grinning as they got into position. _

"_Hajime!"_

**End Dreamscape**

Satoshi slowly woke up rubbing his eyes. He groaned as the sunlight shined upon his face conveying his face.

"That dream…"the raven haired teen mumbled to himself as he laid there staring at the ceiling.

"What dream?" Tsunami asked as she came into the room. He just shook his head telling her not to worry bout it. He then asked her for the time which she replied eight o'clock. He then got up and looked for Naruto.

"He went out to pay his respects" the blue haired goddess said answering his unasked question. Just as she said that they heard an explosion. Satoshi quickly threw on his cloak and grabbed his weapons quickly rushing toward the blonde.

"Thanks Tsu-chan!" he yelled out to her as he sprinted towards the place where the explosion took place. She smiled and nodded. Her smile dropped as he left.

"Be careful" she whispered.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was still training. About half way into the training he summoned about a hundred and fifty more kage bunshin into the field and told him that they would have a all out battle with him to test and improve his kenjutsu. He had now ten clones left who were just exhausted as him if the panting and slow movement indicated anything. Right when the clones were about to rush him an exploding kunai was thrown in the middle of them the original Naruto being the only one quick enough to react impaled the blade into the ground firmly planting and placing his grip onto the blade as if his life depended on it.

BOOM!

With that Naruto was almost thrown back if it wasn't for the weight that was leaned against him supporting him. He looked behind him to see a soot covered Satoshi holding onto him.

"Always getting into trouble huh kid?" he asked with a smirk before he felt pain in his ribs and looked to see the figure standing to the side. Satoshi then took a quick glance at the person. It looked like a female from the feminine figure. She was wearing a burgundy shirt with one long sleeve that covered up her entire palm. Looking closer her took note that she also had on black fingerless gloves underneath and the other sleeve which was also ripped but seemed as if someone poorly sewed it back on but not entirely since he could see the fabric. From where the shirt was ripped to where he could see her midriff. She was wearing black kapris along with a pair of black shinobi zoris'. She had a slightly tanned skinned a few skin complexions lighter than his. Her eyes were blue-ish on the verge of light purple while as her hair was brownish red. She also had a face mask covering her face.

Satoshi stood up using his blades as crutches wincing each time he moved getting into a stance prepared for battle he gave her a serious look. "I've had enough bullshit today first we get attacked by some faggot ass wanna be ninja, now this bullshit! Let's go!" he tried to lunge at her only for him to fall down due to his injuries he sustained from before. He groaned and lifting himself him only to be sat back down. He looked over his shoulder.

"Sit Satoshi I'll handle this…" Naruto said in a commanding tone.

"But…" Jus then Naruto turned his head giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know it's only been one day but really I'm getting tired of you saving me." He said before he lifted his new blade he gotten from Zabuza onto his shoulder as if it was lightweight.

"Plus I really wanna kick some ass" he said with a grin on his face. Naruto then turned away from Satoshi who just nodded before he leaned against a random tree for support. Satoshi then looked over to his opponent. She had a relaxed stance yet ready to pounce any minute. He looked into those cold eyes of hers and nearly shivered. The eyes of a true shinobi.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Naruto as he stood into a ready position. Just then she flashed out of existence and appeared behind Naruto smashing his guard before he could set it up. The blonde was now sent sprawling towards the other side of the vacant area almost smashing into the tree. He regained his composure before he collided his tree and boosted himself off the tree as he leaned on the tree kicking off sending him back at his opponent twice as fast catching her off guard. This forced her to do one of two things: Take the hit and be fatally wounded. Or Dodge. Luckily she chose the latter just in the nick of time as well. She then flew though a quick sequences of hand seals

"**Kakushu no Chidzi (Beheading of Thousands)****" **said the female as she rushed the blond a chakra blade materializing in her hands.

"I was hoping for a better fight but what I found were a bunch of weaklings" she said right as she appeared in front of Naruto before vanishing. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he slowly felt anger consuming him as he heard her voice ringing in her head in a mocking voice. His eyes were scanning back and forth looking for her as they flashed back and forth from red to sapphire blue. Where as his nails were growing sharper like claws. She then appeared above him making him look up as he caught sight of her shadow. He then looked in fear as she started getting closer and closer. He was frozen from the fear. His life slowly flashed before his eyes he smiled and closed his eyes.

_'I guess this is it'_ he solemnly thought as he clenched his fist making blood drip down drenching his palm.

'Naruto…' He then felt the voice soothing him calming him down. His feral looks faded away as he slowly panted feeling his anger being suppressed. All of a sudden everything went black as if he was blind. The blonde haired jinchuuriki looked all over and then noticed that he was in a bridge and there was a lot of mist along with a lake along with some sakura trees and water lilies. He then heard footsteps and turned around to see a goddess. She was wearing a blue kimono that hugged her very luscious curves. She had piercing golden eyes that held love and care in them. Her long silver hair that went down her back to her ass. Her cute angelic smile. He blushed as she turned around and smiled at him.

"It's about time you got here Naruto-kun" She said making him blush a little more. He then stopped and looked at her confuse as to how she knew his name.

"How do I know you're name?" she asked making him nod dumbly only for her to giggle more.

"Well how to put this…. I'm your zanpakuto" she said.

**With Satoshi**

He watched as the blonde was winning at first. He grinned as he watched his success until he noticed he was failing at his attempts of trying to harm the woman. He had a horrified look as he Naruto getting caught off nearly about to get beheaded. He was about to get up until the blonde's word rang in his head.

**Flashback**

"_I know it's only been one day but really I'm getting tired of you saving me." He said before he lifted his new blade he gotten from Zabuza onto his shoulder as if it was lightweight. _

**End Flashback**

He groaned and sat himself back down. This was Naruto's battle not his. He wouldn't treat him and protect him like a kid no longer. Just then he felt a change in the atmosphere. It felt denser and heavier he looked towards Naruto's direction and saw the opponent about to strike the blonde down and a thin layer of chakra around him and as soon as the blade made contact with the chakra she was sent flying.

Dust and debris flew everywhere blocking both if their visions. They tensed as the dust and debris slowly started to diminish. As soon as it vanished Naruto stood there all signs of cuts or injuries were gone. He was now wearing black jeans with blue flames along with a deep blue T-shirt. In his hand wasn't the gigantic head cleave of the demon in the mist no more. The jinchuuriki of Kyuubi was now instead holding a weapon he was wearing a gauntlet on both arms that both extended up to elbows glowing an eerie dark blue color along with red switching colors every second. He was also wearing a mask that was made up of the same material covering his mouth. Though if you payed close attention you would have seen that the glowing took shape of a water lily.

"**Sakuya no** **ChiHana! Ren (Blooming of a Thousand Flowers! Water Lily)********" **whispered the blonde as his face mask slowly deformed disappearing as he willed it too. He grinned and looked up at the woman who unleashed her attack on him trying to kill him. He then vanished just as she did before and appeared behind her slamming ramming his elbow into back sending her flying before he flew in her shadow right beneath her kicking her up towards the sky. He then vanished and reappeared above her his fist cocked back placing a huge amount of chakra into his gauntlets. She lifted her arms up into an X position to block the incoming attack placing chakra into them as well.

"BLOOMING LOTUS!" he yelled out as he slammed her down. Satoshi looked up as he yelled out the attack it looked as if it was a huge water lily taking bloom. He smiled but abruptly stopped as he saw the two falling he got up and sprinted towards them and jumped into the air grabbing both of them by the waist as he threw Naruto over his shoulder and the girl over his other one. He then placed them down as he felt the pain in his come once more. He looked over to the girl who was becoming conscious once more. He then flew through a flurry of hand seals casting a paralysis jutsu on her immobilizing her.

He then held her up and pushed her against a tree a kunai pressed against her neck.

"Now that my partner has weakened and immobilized you mind telling me why you attacked us?" he asked with a serious yet dull look on his face.

"I just wanted to test you" she said in a cheery voice as she stared him straight in the eyes almost making him face fault.

"Test us?" he questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Yea to see if you were worthy enough for me to join" she said.

"Join?" he said now confused.

"Yeah" she replied with a small smile which turned to a pout.

"Now can you release me?" she whined making him sweat drop.

"Nah I'll release ya when ya tell me what you are talking bout" he retorted. She glared at him which he shrugged off before sighing.

"Take my face mask off first this thing is hard to breathe in." she said. He hesitantly reached for her face mask thinking it was a trick. He then pulled her face mask down. He then observed closely she was defiantly beautiful could possibly be a seductress if she wanted to. She smiled and thanked him.

"Now reach into my kunai pouch." He blushed slightly seeing as how her kunai pouch was very close to her ass but reached into the pouch anyways and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked clueless.

"Just read it" she said.

As soon as he unwrinkled his paper he face faulted. It was a piece of paper that explained him and his soon to be organization. He looked over in the corner for the date and his eyes twitched. Three years ago. He looked up to see her smiling. He undid her jutsu and freed her.

"Tch just don't try anything funny." Just as he said that Naruto woke up his gauntlets going back to its original form. He groaned as he felt his body filled with pain all over.

"Maa what happened" he asked himself rhetorically. He then looked over and saw Satoshi helping out the enemy and started to scream at him and such. Satoshi then explained the situation to the blonde. Naruto then looked over to her examining her.

"So she wants to join us on our saving the world crap thing?" the teen nodded

"And before she was just testing us to see if we were worthy to join?" once again he nodded. Naruto just groaned and face palmed himself.

"You should've just asked us" he said in a dead panned turning to the girl who only nervously waved her hand in front of her defensively stating that she didn't know. They just sighed and walked off Satoshi waved signaling her to come. She then came all giddy and glomped on his back thanking him over and over. He waved her off telling her no problem. As soon as they arrived home Tsunami was there at the door a worried look on her face.

"None of you are hurt right?" they all nodded her heads.

"Yeah Tsu-chan were fine. Though I'm thinking we should turn in, it's pretty late" said Satoshi.

"But I'm not tired" whined the young blonde.

"Oi great ninjas listen to almost everything their told."

"Almost?" he asked tilting his head.

"Hey if you were supposed to have sex with a guy on a mission I sure as hell wouldn't." he said making all three of them sweat dropped.

"Well night kid" he said to Naruto ruffling his hair only to get punched in the face. "I meant Naruto" he said nursing his bruise.

"Night Tsu-chan" he said walking upstairs. She then walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Night Satoshi" she whispered to him.

"Night um… that's right we never got you name"

"It's Cira nice to meet you and good night" she said quickly as she went upstairs.

"Weird girl" said Naruto as he put on his sleeping cap and pajamas.

"You have no shame do you" asked the raven haired teen.

"Not one bit" replied the blonde. Satoshi just sighed and proceeded towards the stairs. Right as he was about to go up the blonde halted him.

"Do you think I'll ever be accepted…? Do you think we'll ever make it?" he asked as he looked down.

The teens gaze softened. "If you put you're mind to it you can do anything" he replied.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun" he said as he walked upstairs.

"Night…" he whispered back.

**With Satoshi**

"Man I'm tired so much drama" he said as he took off his clothing changing into his pajamas and slowly fell onto the bed only to hear a squeal. He then slowly lifted up the covers to see Cira in a nightgown that didn't hide any part of her body. He blushed and put the covers back down.

"Eh… sorry I d-didn't see you there" he said stammering as he hurried out the door only for him to be grabbed down.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were sleeping here" she said looking down.

"Maa It's fine I'll just find a different room" he said as he stared away from her not wanting to be called a pervert.

"Please don't go stay with me for the night" she pleaded him. He just sighed and nodded getting an excited whoop from her. He then slid under the covers and turned away from her.

_'__Ok calm down nothings going to happen nothings going to happen.'_****** He kept chanting in his head. **

"Satoshi?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"It was no problem now get some sleep ok?" he said whispering back to her as he faced her smiling before he turned back getting a good view of her chest blushing madly.

"Oyasumi Satoshi"

"Oyasumi Cira"

**With Naruto**

Our blonde hero was still up apparently it was like he said earlier he wasn't tired one bit. In fact he was the opposite of tired. He was full of energy. He was still thinking back about what Ren had said.

**Flashback**

"_Well how to put this…. I'm your zanpakuto" she said. He then looked even more confused?_

"_Zanpakuto?" he asked her._

"_Hai zanpukto" she said sitting down staring down at her own reflection in the water. Naruto then soon joined her. _

"_Mind telling me what that is?" he asked. She nodded and began to explain. She told him about how the zanpukto __was manifestation of his soul. _

"_So um you're kinda like a part of me?" he asked to which she nodded and continued to explain. _

"_We also have a unique name to which you would be required to learn in order to use shikai and bankai." _

"_Shikai and Bankai are like power ups. Shikai is the first release form. The Initial Release. While as bankai… will take decades to learn seeing it as the final release form." she said answering his question before he could ask. He nodded basically understanding. _

"_Also a zanpakuto has unique abilities that match their owner's characteristics and personality, and their names usually hint to what these powers may be. Us zanpakuto spirit are part of the owner's soul,__and we often share the same personality traits. Though at the same time, we are also independent, and thus can be considered partners in battle because we are part of the owner's soul, a zanpakutō can't be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if broken therefore no need to take us to a blacksmith."_

"_You are a big part in the future Naruto therefore you can't die just yet. I guess you have to learn my name." She then said her name. _

"_That's it? That's a long name." he said surprised. She looked at him surprised as well. _

"_It seems due to your connection with Zabuza you learned my name that quick. Well be off with you Naruto-kun time is running out. Good luck" she said giving him a small smile. He then began to fade._

"_Goodbye Child of Destiny. Till next time we meet" she said. _

**End Flashback**

He put his hand up in the air and clenched it into a fist. He then closed his eyes and sighed before turning in his sleep.

"Child of destiny huh?" he mumbled to himself.

"I don't know what that is but I promise I will do my best Ren-chan… Zabuza…" he said before he dozed off.

**A/N: Eh… I really don't know bout this chapter I think it was bad. Yeah I decided to add a little bleach I know it probably sucks and yeah it probably does since I'm not that good with bleach lol. Well if anyone would like to co author I would appreciate it ^^". Anyways tell me what you think and thank you Midenigufutsu koyote for her OC and all. :D Well tell me what you think. 5375 words whoop.**


	6. The War Begins and Changes

**Chapter 6: The War Begins and Changes**

_Swish!_ Was the sound as the shinobi flew trees pacing themselves with each step. They then made a sudden stop stopping by to examine the terrain. The terrain that was a usually irenic and calm now had a look of pure destruction. The trees were either burn or broken. Hell some weren't even there. One of the shinobi who was the apparent leader of the group glanced at the other shinobi giving a slight nod motioning them to fan out and search for any clues.

He then leaned down raising his forehead protector that covered his left eye showing a blood red eye with three tomoes rotating rapidly. Kakashi Hatake. The famed Copy Cat Nin of Konoha. Academy graduate by the age of 5, chunnin by 6, Jounin by 8, and joined ANBU by the age of 12 was now observing the charred remains of the tree. He then narrowed his eyes as he saw some chakra still flowing into the bark. As he moved away his hand slightly brushed against the bark of the tree shocking him slightly.

All of a sudden a flash of white light surrounded him as they beleaguered. He then examined his opponents. They all had a stone on their forehead protectors. He estimated about nine of them. He then indicated them to be Iwa nin from the stone symbol on their hiate-ate. He then pulled slowly reached for a kunai from his pouch as they did as well. The Iwa nin then threw their kunai at the silver haired jounin in hopes of catching him off guard. Though he wasn't ajounin for nothing. He nimbly retracted his hand from his pouch quickly drawing a kunai swatting the shuriken and kunais deflecting them back at the opponent efficiently killing two of them during the process. The others saw this and were not affected by the death of their comrade rushing towards the famed Copy Cat Nin.

He then quickly flew through some hand seals.

'_Time to test these new jutsu I have been working on_' he said mentally still going through some hand seals.

'_Ne, U, Tora, Uma, Saru, I, Inu!_' he mentally screamed as chakra formed around his arm which was raised to the sky. The lightning then stuck his arm encasing it in lightning. The lightning crackling around his arm, dancing like fire.

"**Raiton: Denkou Rensa!**"**(Lightning release: Lightning Chain)** with that he thrust his arm forward at the nearest opponent the lightning making contact shocking him traveling to the next opponent and next opponent. It on would've went on if one of the Iwa nin didn't place a barrier in front of his comrades and himself negating the attack.

"What was that attack?" asked one of the soldiers as they still hid behind the rock slate that negated the attack.

"I don't know but if my theory is correct that attack wouldn't have stopped unless all of us were dead." Replied one of the veteran shinobi.

"What do you mean?" asked another soldier.

"Well you see the human body has a natural electrical current of its own." Getting a nod from his fellow teammates. "Well the currents travel all over our body so I'm conducting that he either sent too much electrical currents to those two out there or he just overloaded the entire body frying them." He stated.

All of a sudden they heard a clap and turned around to see the Hatake smiling.

"Great deduction we could use someone like you in Konoha" he said smiling under that mask of his.

The Iwa nin snarled. "I will never work for the like of Konoha scum! Ever!" he spat at the Jounin angrily.

"Shame we could've used someone like you" he said then flying through handseals quicker than anyone could see.

"Katon: Makai Houka!" (Fire Release: Hell Fire) with that he pulled down his mask and sucked in a huge breath of air before calling exhaling. A very intense wave of fire came out of his mouth it was almost as hot as the lava if not hotter judging from the earth below them. Just as the attack almost hit the Iwa Nin from before intercepted and cancelled it out with a **Suiton: Puressha-se! (Water Release: Pressured Torrent) **causing a huge amount of water to fall freely onto the intense flame turning it into steam creating a quick getaway for the Iwa Nin.

With Kakashi

_'__Hmmm for an Iwa nin to know a suiton jutsu must either be really skilled or must have been lucky. Oh well we'll just have to wait for this steam to clear up_**' **he said to himself as he pulled down his headband covering his eye before it could drain anymore chakra from his reserves**.**

**With the Iwa Nin**

The Iwa Nin that did that jutsu was panting hard seeing how he used up most of his chakra to use that jutsu. His comrades stared at him in worriment.

"Are you going to be fine?"

"Can you stand?"

"You're not gonna die are you?"

These were the questions that were being rained down upon the upstanding officer of Iwa. He growled and barked at the underlings under his command.

"Shut up and sit down!" he barked getting their attention.

"We are getting slaughtered out there! And by one man! We have to get out of here while we have the chance taking this mission was suicide! Half of our forces are gone taishou! What do you want us to do?! Just let him kill us?!" argued one of the remaining men.

"No if we are going to die we might as well die fighting for what we love and care about most. Fighting for our village. So we can make sure that our families live to see another day! Now if you want to be a coward and run go on! But just remember one thing when you look at your family's grave you remember you could've done something you could've stop him. Now if you're done being a pussy! Who's with me!" He bellowed.

Everyone looked at each other before they nodded and looked back to the captain.

"Now when we get back out there I want you all to use your strongest attack I know you guys don't have the biggest chakra reserves but we need to bring this fucker down or at least put him out of commission."

**With Kakashi**

A few minutes later the steam dissipated and he observed his surrounding to notice he was once again surrounded.

"Give up Hatake there is no way you can defeat us and get out of here alive!" screamed the leader of the group.

"Give Up? I'm sorry but I don't believe I'm familiar with that word." Kakashi said in an innocent tone making the man grow angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Do It Now!" ordered the commanding officer.

"**Doton**: **Hateshinai Jishin! (Earth Release: Everlasting Earthquake)" **this then shook the ground making Kakashi stumble barely catching himself as he jumped into the air only to hear two more jutsus being announced.

"**Doton: Boruda-daiyamondo (Diamond Boulder)**" with that the two boulders were launched at Kakashi who couldn't dodge in the air and was hit head on sending him down to the floor where the earthquake was still happening. As Kakashi descended down the earth spilt and Kakashi landed in there barely having any time to react Kakashi maneuvered in the air flipping slightly on the edge of the earth as it continued to split.

Kakashi grunted in frustration as he lifted up his headband once more.

"I'm getting tired of this. Time to end this!" he then flew through quick hand seals.

"**Raikiri!" **he then went through more hand seals, this time one handed seals.

"**Tsuin Raikiri! (Twin Lightning Blade)" **he then rushed towards the remaining Iwa nin cutting through their forces decimating them. The first blade pierced through the Iwa nin's chest into his right lung before he coughed blood out onto the Konoha nin's flak vest thought he ignored it and continue to cut through their miniature army. He continued moving forward with the nin still on his arm jutsu still intact due to him pushing more and more chakra to his arm. He continued onward piercing through the second nin who tried to run away only from him to have Kakashi's arm penetrate his back and come out from his chest. The man looked down at the protruding object before he fell limp in his arm. The first blade wore off with that Kakashi threw the deceased nin off his arm onto the ground. Kakashi stood there his last blade wearing off. He then quickly rushed to the last two opponents, who were now on guard the nin despite their fear of dying added chakra to their bracers causing the earth around him to cling to him, like armor.

Kakashi then thrust his arm out in hope that his jutsu would cut through while the nin hoped that it didn't. Right as Kakashi's jutsu was about to come intact it ran out causing Kakashi went wide eyes as the nin smirked slugged him right in the jaw sending him sprawling. He then tried to get up only to fall back down due to chakra exhaustion. The two remaining enemy approached him. They were about to decapitate him only for him to smirk. Using the strength he had left willed himself up quickly unsheathing the family heirloom. The White Fang. Sending chakra to it as he swung in a horizontal motion. He then placed his tanto back into its sheathe. The two beheaded enemy fell to the ground blood spraying from the neck onto the exhausted Kakashi.

He then fell on his ass as he moved against the tree for more comfort. He then reached up to his neck and spoke into the headset.

"This is Scarecrow, mission complete, I repeat Mission complete."

"Good Job head back to Konoha we have another mission" with that Kakashi sighed.

"War only leads to more bloodshed. There will never be any peace" he spoke quietly as he disposed of the remains of the Iwa shinobi bodies with a quick Katon jutsu before head back to Konoha.

**Konoha**

There looking out the window of the Kage Tower was a busty blonde woman. She was wearing a green jacket with the kanji for Gambler on the back. She had honey brown eyes. Though the diamond on her head stood out most about her. She was Tsunade Senju. Daughter of the Shodaime Hokage, granddaughter of the Nidaime Hokage and Godaime of the once peaceful village of Konoha. It's been hell since Naruto left. After he left Yukigakure cut off all connections with Konoha since their hero didn't reside in village. This happened with all of the other countries as well. Such as Wave, Tea, Nano, and so much more. Konoha was cut off from supplies all around food, water, clothing, they were all diminishing quick. This was all thanks to the council banishing the young blonde. Not only that but Konoha now in a war. Iwa, Kumo, and Oto declared war on them seeing them in their weakened state.

Tsunade sighed and heard a knock at the door. She told them to come in. They walking in single file stood straight up. There were three of them.

The first was a slightly tanned man. He had a scar going across his nose. His light brown eyes that once showed hope and determination had a look of defeat in them. The man wore a flak vest presenting that he was a chunnin. He had his hair tied back in a messy pony. This was Umino Iruka, academy instructor as well as ex-hunter nin.

Next to him stood a female who had a dango stick in her mouth playing around with the stick. She wore a brown trench coat and underneath the trench coat she wore a fishnet shirt exposing her voluptuous body. For her leg wear she wore an orange short skirt showing off her luscious legs. She had purple hair which was tied back. She had a playful look if you didn't know her but if you looked into her hazel eyes you would see nothing but seriousness. Mitarashi Anko, tokubetsu jounin.

Then the last one was Hatake Kakashi who was reading his porn on the go as usual. Tsunade growled clearing her throat getting their attention.

"Report"

"Hai!" they replied in unison.

"Kumo's forces seem to be inactive. They're not doing anything suspicious… Yet that is." Stated the scarred dolphin.

"Oto seems to be hidden as usual there are no lead to the finding it yet." Reported Anko.

"Iwa seems to be the only one taking the chance sending small squads of troops in hopes of ambushing us before we notice." Stated the masked jounin.

"I see. Dismissed." She said motioning them to leave. As soon as they left she took out some sake from her desk and took a seat.

"This is to you gaki… hope you're safe to where ever you are." She said toasting to the shinobi legend in the making. With that she chugged down the sake drowning down her pain and sorrow.

**Training Field**

The training ground was quiet that was if you didn't count the sound of a kunoichi training, The girl was Sakura Haruno. She seemed to be going through some unrecognized hand seals as fast as she could. As soon as she finished her body changed slowly glowing a slight pink hue before it diminished. She gritted her teeth in frustration and hit the training post.

"Damn it!" she said with a sigh. She looked up at the sky her eyes glistening slightly remember the events that occurred the past few days.

**Flashback**

_The pink haired genin sighed as she exited the hokage's office along with the rest of the Konoha genin. She looked over to the other genin to see their expressions. Most of them were depressed, even the jounin were mildly depressed. She then took this time to try and cheer them up. Key word tried._

"_Come on you guys now that the Naruto-baka is gone we can finally do stuff in peace than have him annoy us to death. After all he was only getting in the way" _

_The jounin narrowed their eyes at this remark while as most of the rookies looked at her in shock. Hinata was the first to speak up. She stared at the pink haired fan girl in disgust and hate._

"_I don't know what Naruto saw in you but apparent I don't. He could've had all those princesses yet he loved you. What a disgrace." She said with hate before looking away .It was then when the Hyuuga prodigy spoke up._

"_Shame that Uzumaki-san held affection to such a lowly peasant. If I ever hear you speak ill of Uzumaki again…" he then activated his bloodline letting the veins bulge out as he narrowed his eyes at her. "…I will kill you" with that he walked away as well deactivating the byakugan. It was then that their teammates spoke up as well._

"_The dude's right Naruto deserves a better mate than you, bitch" snarled Kiba as his companion growled at the girl making her back up only to bump into Shino. He slowly removed his glasses showing his deep brown eyes which was hidden behind the shades. He stared into her emerald green eyes and she backed away from him. He then put his shades back on before walking home as well._

_She then stared at the taijutsu specialist in front of her only for him to hold his head low and walk away muttering things about unyouthful. Along the way Gai joined him throwing the fan girl a pitied look. While Tenten pulled out a kunai and gave Sakura a cutting motion across the neck indicating that the next time she saw her she was dead. Along the way Kurenai and Asuma left as well getting set for the date that night. The departure of the blonde didn't affect them much. They really didn't know the blonde like that. _

_Shikamaru along with his teammates looked at Sakura in spite. Shikamaru looked at her in disgust and walked away along with Chouji who gave her a glare. Ino, Kakashi, and Sasuke were left._

"_I can't believe you said that Sakura. I mean sure he was annoying at times but isn't he your teammate? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_It does but he didn't do anything but ask me out on dates and screamed stuff about being hokage! It's about time he left." She said in a stating tone. Ino slapped her across the face and walked away. "I'm glad we ruined our friendship." She said as she walked away as Sakura held the spot where the Yamanaka slapped her. She then looked over at Kakashi who pocketed his book and gave Sakura a stern look._

"_What was the first rule I taught you when you became shinobi Sakura." Asked Kakashi._

"_I don't remember…" she said in a hushed tone._

"_I said what was the first rule I taught you when you became a shinobi!" he said in a louder tone of voice._

"_I don't remember!" she said louder as well nearly in tears. _

"_Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon friends are worse than trash." replied Sasuke in a quiet voice._

"_But what does that have anything to do with this Kakashi-sensei?" asked the stammering kunoichi_

"_You abandoned Naruto therefore you are trash Haruno. From here on out I refuse to train you Team seven is done with." He said before he walked away as well. The pink haired kunoichi turn to the last member that was there and looked at him tears swelling up threatening to spill. _

"_I'm sorry Sakura but Kakashi is right. Without Naruto I wouldn't be here. Without him Oto and Suna would've won and who knows what could've happened. Without Naruto you would be dead. We all would be dead. Naruto has protected us all this time and you treat him worse than trash. You're nothing but a pathetic fan girl." Sasuke said as he slowly walked away staring up at the clouds as it began to drizzle dampening his hair. _

"_Sasuke-kun I'm-" she was then hoisted up by the neck by the Uchiha. She then looked at him seeing him glare at her furiously sharingan activated the three tomoe rapidly gyrating. _

"_Don't EVER speak to me again Haruno." With that he dropped her on her face tears pouring out of her eyes as she got up._

'_I'm so sorry Naruto…' was the mantra running through her head as she walked away walking home. _

**End Flashback**

Ever since then things have changed quite a bit around the great shinobi village. Tenten closed up her shop due to "illness", which imposed most shinobi greatly seeing as how most of them got their supply from the shop.

Neji became colder and more bruteful. He even made up a new taijutsu style that was quite a lot like the jyuuken. It was called the tenraiken or the divine fist. He even devoted most of his time to training with his teammates in memory of the blonde.

Lee became quieter and started training more till he would bleed from head to toe due to the training. He stopped ranting on about youthfulness. He even bought an Uzumaki spiral necklace in memory of our blonde.

Ino stopped worrying about her looks and actually took up the time to be a decent kunoichi to the point where she asked the slug sannin to take her as an apprentice. Which she agreed to under certain circumstances.

Shikamaru along as Chouji stopped being lazy and actually did most the training. Chouji lessened on his snacking though that didn't mean he stopped. These two even went to Ichiraku everyday after training to honor Naruto which the Teuchi and Ayame were grateful for. Around noon everyday they would also stare at the gate where Naruto had been banished in hopes of him coming back.

Team eight wasn't really affected by this except for Kiba and Hinata. Kiba was now acting a lot like Naruto which only depressed them more reminding them of blonde kitsune jinchuuriki more. Shino was stoic and remained passive. Though any season jounin could tell from his body movements that he was also depressed even though he didn't show it. Hinata was the worse she became a real Hyuuga dropping the shy girl act. She was more aggressive and took up on alcoholic to which she would come home drunk every night.

Now team seven was the worst. Kakashi was now early to every meeting which surprised a lot of people. He now even spends more time at the memorial stone reminiscing on past memories. Then there was the Uchiha he was now less stoic and showed a lot more emotions than before he even opened up to people unlike his former self who loathed attention he was even apprenticed under Kakashi who would teach him everything he knew.

Now as for the last member Sakura Haruno. The pink haired kunoichi sealed herself in libraries and devoted herself to training. She secluded herself from society stating she needed to train to get stronger so she could bring Naruto back. She was now bordering high genin to chunnin level, in chakra of course.

The Haruno was now doing her katas for the new taijutsu she was learning. She then stopped as she felt a gentle breeze flow past her. She looked up at the sky as her hair blew in the wind.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I vow on my life I will get you back to Konoha no matter what it takes" little did she know the Copy Cat nin was in the tree observing the scene. He smiled gently before he shunshined away.

**Unknown Location**

Deep down in an unknown location a few hundred meters under ground there was a man with frightening pale skin and yellow reptilian like eyes. His onyx black hair went all the way down his back. He was currently in pain screaming with bandages wrapped around his charcoaled arms. The snake like man heard the chamber door open and gritted his teeth withstanding the pain to see who it was. In came a boy about sixteen. He stood about five-six silver hair with a pair of glasses on him. He wore a gay looking purple outfit. He knelt down in front of the snakelike man.

"Orochimaru-sama it seems the sound four along with Kimimaro has died during the retrieval."

The now named Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "And what of my new body?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto has retrieved Sasuke Uchiha and he was put under the watch of the hokage and anbu." Responded the Oto nin.

He silently cursed at the Uzumaki. He was an obstacle in his plan. He then stared down at his right hand man.

"Kabuto." The silver haired shinobi stiffened slightly before he stood up facing the hebi sannin.

"Hai?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is to be eliminated on sight."

**A/N: Sakura not being trained by Tsunade, Hinata a drunk, Konaha's future generation going downhill? Man what's next. Also sorry for the late update. You know me, lazy dude plus school as well. :| Who knew being a high schooler was such trouble. Well at least I updated gimme some credit. Well not as good but I tried. Remember this is only my second story and for realz review please tell me how horrible or good this was. I need to know so I can fix it you know?**


	7. So It Begins

**Chapter 7: So It Begins**

Shinobi. A word commonly used to describe ninja of both genders. Males and females alike. The functions of the shinobi included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination, as well as open combat in certain situations. The underhanded tactics of the ninja were contrasted with the samurai, who were careful not to tarnish their reputable image. Ninja's were the elite of the elite. They had the skills of a samurai and a pirate. They were elite of elites. They always had to keep up their guard at all times. Right?

"Ha! I win again!" said the blonde.

"Bullshit!" yelled the raven haired teen as he threw down the remote. "You cheated!"

The blonde gave him his foxy grin. "Ninja's use whatever they have isn't that Satoshi"

The blonde grinned and patted him on the back to which irked the other shinobi more. He then got a sick gleam in eyes which our blonde jinchuuriki didn't like at all. Satoshi then put him in a headlock which Naruto tried to escape out of but failed. With that Tsunami came out from the kitchen with a ladle in her hand and hand on her hip.

"Boys…" she said sweetly making them both stop looking at her. A couple minutes later those two were on the grounds with bruises and lumps all over their body. With that she brought food in setting it on the table. As soon as she set it down Cira walked in.

"Morning Tsunami-san, Naruto-kun, and Satoshi-kun" she said to which they greeted her back.

"Well now that we're all here bout we eat now." Said Naruto.

"Sounds good to me those games sure got me hungry" said Satoshi.

"For some ass whooping" the blonde mumbled as he was eating. To which Satoshi responded with a deadpanned look.

"Now, now boys eat your food" said their cook nicely.

"Yeah can't you two be civilized?" asked the new member of the group with her mouth filled with food.

They then gave her a dead panned expression.

"Civilized?" asked Satoshi.

"You're the one who attacked us first." stated the blonde before he dug into his bacon.

"You're also eating with your mouth open" said Satoshi as he added his two cents in. With that a new argument broke out. Tsunami getting tired of this argument then brought a pan down on all three of their heads leaving a huge lump on there. After they finished their meal they went outside on their porch.

"Well I'm off to town see if I can get some materials for the trip. You should stay here train up on that technique I taught you. From my guess I'm sure you haven't mastered it yet." Stated Satoshi. Naruto grumbled and stalked off into the woods to train after he grabbed both of his swords. To which Satoshi narrowed his eyes stowing that question for later.

"I'll go with you. Got to get some stuff for Tsunami-san" said Cira to which Satoshi just waved his hand.

**With Naruto**

"How am I going to this down? I can barely even make the wind move." Said Naruto as he rolled up his sleeves. He then did the seal for the jutsu before slowly focused his chakra out to flow around him. _'Okay he said for me to move the air with my chakra how does that work…'_ with that he slowly tried to make his chakra less dense to the point it would look like gas instead of a wild flame. He then slowly exceeded the chakra around him to flow around him like a tornado. He stopped feeling no change in the jutsu he tried it once more but this time summoned a kage bunshin to stand aside.

"Okay let's pump some more juice into this baby once I think I got this jutsu. You're gonna throw a kunai at me" the kage bunshin nodded and with that he repeated the same process once more but added more chakra to it and quickly moved it forward all around him.

'_Okay… imagine the center of a tornado' _with that he tried the technique telling the kage bunshin to throw the kunai to which it complied. As the kunai approached Naruto's heart was pounding. It was beating faster and faster by the second. Just as the kunai was about to hit he felt a tingle all over his body and took grasp of that feeling with his chakra. The kunai came in direct contact with Naruto cutting the side of his new outfit.

"Damn it! Almost had it! I know I did!" He said slamming his fist against the tree. He stopped for a moment before yelping out in pain. As soon as the pain vanished he sat down left to ponder in his thoughts. The blond then face palmed himself and quickly got up forming the ram seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" then hundreds plumes of smoke covered the entire area as soon as it dispersed it revealed over two hundred copies of the blonde.

"Alright you guys I want half of you to work on out chakra control, fifty of you to work on some kenjutsu moves, the other half to work on this technique with me." He then got a chorus of "Hai!" from his carbon copies and then continued off on his training.

**With Satoshi and Cira**

The two walked in silence down the dirt road. The tension was thick, so thick it would be chopped in half. Satoshi then broke the tension. "So um nice weather we're having isn't it" she just nodded and then everything went back. They continued to walk in silence before she broke the silence.

"So what made you become a nuke-nin?" she asked peering over her shoulder to get a glimpse of his face. He just continued to walk in silence before he answered her.

"Just some stuff happened I don't wanna talk about it" he said. Then as soon as he finished that sentence the boulevard of trees had shed some light showing them the city of wave.

"Well I guess this is where we part huh?" he said looking at her with a soft smile. To which she punched him in the shoulder softly.

"Baka… we'll see each other later" she said with a smile on her face to which he chuckled waving her off as he walked into town. After he disappeared from view she walked into town as well with a soft smile.

**With Naruto**

He was frustrated that he couldn't get the concept of this jutsu. "Damn it! How fucking hard can it be!" he growled out in frustration. His clones then patted him on the back.

"Now, now is that something the great Uzumaki would say?" said his clone. A grin then slowly stretched across his lips as he got up trying it once more. The clone then threw the kunai once more. Naruto then closed his eyes once more focusing on the air around him. It seemed as if time was slowing down and the kunai was slowly closing in on the blonde. He then opened his eyes as the kunai had reached him. It then stopped right in midair and dropped. Naruto and his clones looked at it once more before all the clones erupted in cheer.

"We did it! We fucking did it!" yelled out a clone that was doing his chakra exercises. Naruto gave him a look that said what the fuck.

"What are you talking about you were doing chakra exercised I did and technically you're all me so I did it!" this shut the clone up.

**With Satoshi**

It was a bright and sunny day in the town. The people were chatting among themselves as the birds were chirping with children running around the place. This is how everyday should be. He then continued to move on and stopped in the middle of the street and narrowed his eyes. He then went to round the corner and continued he continue so for two more streets before he stepped in a shop. The place got all quiet as he stepped inside. He took a menu from the waitresses hand and seated himself. The waitress then quickly hurried over to his table.

"May I take your order sir?" she said stuttering. She took a glance at his face. He had a face void of emotion as he read the menu.

"Ill take the lo main. House Special. Large Sprite" he said in calm voice as he put the menu down. She just nodded and jotted it down on her note pad. A few minutes later she came in with his meal. As soon as she set it down he said his prayer and dug in. In under three seconds he finished the lo main holding his bowl out with a satisfied smile.

"More! Onegai waitress-chan!" he said in a child like manner which caused her to blush slightly nodding.

**Many Bowls Later**

He patted his belly as he called for the bill. The waitress came bringing his bill as well a fortune cookie. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at the large amount of bowls stacked up on the table. It seemed so…inhuman.

"That will be 80,000 ryo Stranger-san." She said as she handed him the bills. He just nodded and pulled out a huge wad of cash and handed it to her.

"120,000 ryo keep the change waitress-chan" he said as he smiled at her. She nodded dumbly before she looked at the bowls. He saw this and asked her.

"Um… would you need a help with that waitress-chan?" he said knocking her out of her trance.

"Hai… if you could please bring it back to the kitchen." She said in a lost tone. He nodded and created three clones and that helped him out carry the plates outback into the kitchen. After he was done he went out back into the alley unwrapping his fortune cookie wrapper and read the fortune.

"_A series of unspeakable events are headed your way_"

"Unspeakable events huh?" He said as he headed back into town to get his supplies. He saw a suspicious person tail around the corner. He narrowed his eyes and shadowed him. The man looked back as he thought he sensed someone behind him. He took a glance around surveying the surrounding area. There was a guy holding a newspaper, some old women feeding the birds, and children playing ninja. The man turned back with a relief sigh and trenched forward. As soon as he left Satoshi quickly took off onto the roof stalking the man.

"Hm… he's head west which leads to the pier from what I heard from those citizens… I wonder…" he mused as he continued to follow the man. The man continued to walk until her reached a huge warehouse. He went to the back of the warehouse. Satoshi then narrowed his eyes. In every movie that had a guy follow some suspicious looking dude to a hide out either meant he was being led to a trap or something big was gonna happen. He just put that thought aside and followed the man inside.

"Great… boxes…" he muttered out to himself. The man stopped for a second causing Satoshi to freeze thinking he heard him. He sighed in relief as the man continued to walk. He followed him to the heart of the warehouse where there were four other people waiting for him. They then took off their coat revealing themselves. Satoshi's eyes widened at the sight. These five were no ordinary people.

He observed the one far right it appeared to be a male. He had silky forest green hair that reached down to his shoulders. He had many scar on his face giving it a rough look. He had amber eyes. He stood with a posture that held no openings. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a white t-shirt underneath with a pair of blue jeans on. He also had a pair of ninja zori on as well. He observed the man once more to find his dress shirt hidden underneath was a pair of trench knives that were comparable to Asuma of Twelve guards. This was Reikoku Nishimura**,** the **Akanikuya**. Nukenin of Taki.

The second member was a female she had layered jet black hair that went down halfway her back. Her face was smooth giving her a sexy look but if you looked into her fuschia eyes, they were sharp as a dagger they held a fierce look in them like a dragon or a tiger. She wore the traditional qipao. The qipao was black with green dragon design that twirled around her legs around her waist to her right shoulder. She had black fishnet stockings as well but on her right thigh from what Satoshi guessed she had some kind of hidden weapon. She had on a high heel version of the zori. Setsuka Kinosaka. **Dokubutsu Nigousan**. Former Nin of Kiri.

The third member was a male. He had black spiky hair which seemed like somewhat similar from what he read from this one manga Dragon ball Z. He had slategrey eyes that held a mellow look. His stance was the same as well. He was wearing a suit making him look more like a business man than a shinobi. He didn't seem harmless. But Satoshi knew better than to underestimate anyone. This was Shoichi Tsuyura also known as the Dealer.

The last two seemed like twins. One male and the other female. They looked around the age of eleven both were wearing standardized ANBU armor. The male had green hair that was silky till it reached the back which made it seem wild. He had arsenic colored eyes with a scar directly underneath his eye making him seem emo. While as the girl stood a few inches taller than the boy she had green hair as well but instead of silky hair she had curly hair giving her a very sexy look. She had goldenrod eyes that somewhat glowed. Kou and Mi, they were also known as Ebony and Ivory.

The man that he followed here stood there in a suit that clung to his body showing off his gut. He had rings on all his fingers showing off his bling. The man had little hair under the fedora that he was wearing. Satoshi grimaced as he stared as his own stomach. _'I would never allow myself to get that fat. It's just sick.'_ Satoshi pondered on why A-class missing Nin were here and with a civilian for that matter. He put that thought aside as they started to converse among each other.

"So what are we here for old man" asked Reikoku as he played with his knives throwing them up into the air and catching them. The man stared at him with a glare before clearing his throat.

"I'm here to hire you. From what I heard most of you specialize in assassination…"he said treading on. "Or genocide" he said with a creepy smile at the end. They nodded at this.

"We are going to finish what my brother has started here." Stated the fatman.

"Brother…?" asked the veteran as he observed the little man. He seemed quite familiar but her couldn't jus place his mind on it. His eyes widened as he pointed at the man "Wait… you're Gatoh's brother?!" exclaimed the veteran. The others broke out murmuring to themselves. To that the man tapped his cane onto the floor hushing them all and nodded and proceeded.

"So you want us to ransack and put these rats under your command just as Gatoh did?" spoke the Poison mistress. The man adjusted his fedora before he took a seat on the closest crate.

"Not quite…" he said with a smile on his face.

"Then what is it you want us to do?" Shoichi asked speaking up for the first time. The man then let the grin spread more.

"I want this town to be wiped off the face of the earth. I want Nami to cease to exist!" he exclaimed before he cackled madly. The others looked at each other before they looked at the man.

"What do we get?" asked the gambler.

"50,000 ryo each hour. Each" he stated in a calm voice as his laugh receded and he had calmed down. With this everyone's eyes had widened at the amount of the money. Each hour? Did anyone have that kind of money? Apparently this guy did. They looked over the pros and cons once more. How bad could it be? There were no ninja in the village to stop them right?

"We'll take it… but we want a place to stay as well." Said the nukenin of Taki. The others nodded in agreement.

"Consider it done." Stated the corrupt man. Satoshi slowly leapt off the box and slowly preformed the necessary seals for shunshin and teleported out of the warehouse. Little did he know the Dealer felt a spike of chakra.

'_This is going to be interesting' _he thought as he shuffled his deck of cards.

**With Cira**

She was walking back to Tsunami's house holding a load of bags filled with groceries when she felt a change in the wind. She looked next to her only to see the dark haired boy pass her. She curiously wondered what was going on and quickly sealed the items into a scroll putting it into her pouch and quickly leapt away catching up with Satoshi. She was about to make a joke about him until she saw the look upon his face.

"Satoshi what's wrong?" she asked in a perturbed manner wondering what could've bothered him so much. Satoshi quickly glanced her way grimacing before he turned back. He had a solemn expression as he spoke.

"There's gonna be a massacre tonight." He stated bluntly nearly causing the auburn teen to nearly stumble and fall. They stopped in front of the tree that Naruto was training at.

"What do you mean massacre?!" she exclaimed to him in a hush tone so the blond wouldn't hear her.

"I was following this man earlier due to my suspicions which were right and well he turned out to be a very famous in the business world as well as his brothers."

She then gave him a deadpanned expression. "Wow a business man. How scary." She said with sarcasm dripping from her lips. He growled causing her to wave her hands in front of her face. He then cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. This wasn't just any business man. This was Atsushi. Gatoh's brother." She stared at him with wide eyes.

"I thoug-"

"Apparently he had a brother that no one knew about. Now he's bent on getting revenge for his dead brother." She then sighed as she leaned against the tree. Why was it whenever a bad guy died they would always have an unknown family member seeking revenge.

"Well what are we going to do?" she asked curiously staring at the dark haired shinobi in front of her. He held a firm stance and had a courageous and determined look on their face.

"We'll fight for Wave. It's the least we could do since we've bothered them enough." He said as he quickly unsealed a scroll and out came a battle gear. Satoshi smiled softly as he picked up it reminiscing. He quickly shook his head as he0 took off his cloak. Cira stared in fascination. She had never seen battle gear like that before it seemed ancient but from the look that had a few moments it ago it must have been someone's important. He quickly placed the body plate on shielding his abdomen. The shinobi then slowly placed the fingerless gloves on sliding his hand through the soft material. He shivered as he felt the fabric against his own flesh. The feel of the cold metallic plate against his stomach as well. He lifted himself up as he put his cloak back on grabbing the blades attaching them to his back.

"You should get ready. I have a feeling that something bad is going to come up soon." He said looking out the window in his full attire. She nodded and proceeded forward.

"Kid… I hope you're ready for what's about to happen" he whispered as she left.

**With Naruto**

He was panting on the ground several cuts on his body to which didn't heal up yet. The ground below him was scrapped as if a torrent of wind was twirling around him. His clones had dispersed along time ago. He was laying there looking up at the stars and moon. Somehow the stars connected into the familiar faces of Konoha. He shook his head. Trying to forget them, he had to he had no choice. He stood up slowly heading back to Tsunami's house. Just as he left a huge rumble started and then a fiery explosion took place in the heart of the town.

He blonde's eyes widened at that as he rushed into the town at full speed forgetting that he was exhausted. He quickly skimmed through the tree as he made it into town. He looked around and spotted a man. He had silky forest green hair that reached down to his shoulders. Blood dripping down his face as he cackled madly. His amber eyes glistening brightly underneath the moon's light. His trench knifes were dripping with the dark substance of blood as well he had a black dress shirt with a white t-shirt which was stained with the blood. The pair of jeans he were wearing seemed to have been ripped. He also had a pair of ninja zori on as well. He observed the man once more and noticed a few civilian bodies underneath him and scowled deeply. He then remembered what Zabuza had said. Was this that big something that was going to happen? He shook his head of these thoughts and tempted to run in. But he had remembered what Satoshi had told him.

He quickly jumped up into the air as silently as he could pulling out his kunai and quickly brought it down putting all his body weight on the attack only for the man to side step causing Naruto to flip off the ground and charge at him. The man had a blood thirsty grin on his face as he blocked the kunai parrying it. The blonde leaped back and grunted.

"Who are you!" the blonde blurted out. The man's grin widened more as he licked the blood of his blades pulling back getting into a weird stance. He had his arms crossed in an x formation his legs in the horse stance as if he was powering up. Naruto quickly then preformed his kage bunshin no jutsu summoning five clones into existence the smoke rising up into the air blocking the vision of the man. The clones rushed out at him. He had a bloodthirsty grin as he whispered out loud enough for the clones to hear.

**"**I'm your worst nightmare. **Ketsueki Yoku**" with that he vanished in a blink of an eye appearing on the other end where Naruto was standing.

"Shi Ne!" with that he stabbed Naruto in the chest quickly pulling his blade out. He watched as the boy fell blood spraying out of his body chest. He then sensed a presence behind him and quickly with a chakra enhanced boost skidded to the opposite side of the field. He turned and saw the boy he had just stabbed there. He growled and looked at the dead body disperse in a plume of smoke. The blonde stood up and had a determined look in his eyes which irked the man even more.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" to which he jerked his thumb at the man. "Who are you and what's your business here in wave?" The man grunted and wiped the blade clean as he turned his back away from the blonde.

"Since you have avoided my attack I guess I could tell you. You won't be able to stop me any gaki. My name is Nishimura Reikoku and my business…" he said lower his head with a sick gleam in his eyes. "…is to annihilate every living person in wave." He said before cackling madly. Naruto's eyes widened at this. Everyone in wave? This was bad from what he could tell the man was at least a jounin from the way he moved while as he was only a genin. Fresh out of the academy well maybe not fresh but still a genin nonetheless.

"I guess I have no choice…" Naruto said dropping into a sloppy stance. "I'm going to have to stop you!" he said ambitiously to which Reikoku frowned. He then slowly placed himself into another weird stance. This time he had entwined his hands together and dropped into the horse stance once more. Naruto shook his head as the he felt wind pick up. He quickly stepped back and slowly formed three clones which appeared in a plume of smoke. The plume of smoke was quickly sucked dispersed by the sound of whirring as one of the clones formed the signature move of the blonde fox container. The green haired shinobi now had chakra formed around his elbows in the shapes of blades as he started to slowly rotate like a top. The nukenin then started to whir on spot causing the ground below him to crumble as he flung himself towards the jinchuuriki. The clone finished making the rasengan and dispersed itself as the other clone grabbed hold of free arm and spun him around before slinging him at the man.

"Sling shot!" the clone yelled out before dispersing. The two were rushing at each other with their attack. As they closed in they yelled out the name of their respective attacks.

"**RASENGAN!" **

"**TATSUMAKI TOPPU" **

With that the attacks collided causing a huge explosion blowing them both back into the buildings behind them. Naruto groaned as he pushed himself out of the wall rubbing his head. He felt pain all over his body it felt like he just had a full body chidori done on him. He examined his clothes to see them ripped. He frowned at that seeing as how he had just got them. He stood up quickly looking for his opponent he saw him on the other side just as battered up as he was. He had a blood thirsty grin on his face as he took another stance. His fist inches away from each other. He saw a quick spark of lightning before the man vanished once more. He looked behind him to the left to the right and jumped back just in case he was underneath him. He kept his guard up as he kept surveying the area he then looked on the ground below and noticed a shadowing and noticed him coming up very close. Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

'_Damn it! Not again, someone help!_' he mentally exclaimed praying to whatever god there was to hear his pleas.

"DIE!" with that the blonde shinobi closed his eyes tightly.

**_KWRCK. _**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he heard the sound come from the other side of the street. He then saw Satoshi standing there in his cloak as the man stand up pushing himself out of the same hole he was in earlier. The raven haired teen had a smirk on his face.

"Do I gotta save your ass every time kid?" he said with a smirk. Naruto just grinned as he relaxed his posture. Another figure dropped in as well. It was Cira. Though she didn't look suited up for battle one bit she looked the same she was the before except with battle greaves that had a diamond embedded in it. Satoshi's smirked turned into a serious face within the next sentence.

"Reikoku Nishimura, the Akanikuya aka Bloody Butcher. Rank A Nukenin of Taki." Stated Satoshi with a serious gaze as he man stood feets before his face. "Wanted for the murder of a hundred and forty two shinobi and fifty civilians." The man stated had a malice grin on his face while Naruto stood there shocked there he was fighting another A ranked missing nin.

"And don't think I don't who your are, Fenikkusu." Replied the green haired man. Satoshi stood there with a calm gaze as Naruto stared at Satoshi wondering about the enigma once more. Just as he was about to ask him two more explosions took place. One was on the west perimeter of the village while the other was of the east. Satoshi looked alerted once more as he placed a hand on the young shinobi's shoulder. Naruto looked him in his brown eyes. They held a mix of emotions that he had not seen Satoshi express before.

"Naruto I don't care what you do but don't let this guy get away with anymore of this. Nami is now undergoing genocide by Gatoh's brother." Naruto's eyes widened shocked at the info. "Yea I know what you're probably thinking that's why we have to beat these baddies. Kill them if we have to. We have no choice if they win Nami will cease to exist" he then nodded his head at the nukenin who stood there with an impatient look on his face.

"Be careful of him he is more dangerous than you think." With that he nodded to Cira and they took off leaving Naruto with an ambitious look on his face once again.

"Aww I wanted to kill that guy but it seems as if I have no other choice. I guess I'll settle with you." He said before pulling in another stance this time he pulled the giant zanbatou to which Naruto shifted his stance quickly pulling out his own zanbatou. With a smirk the man disappeared.

**With Satoshi**

He was now in the heart of the town where he and Cira would split. He gave her a reassuring nod to which she nodded back. As he was about to leave she hugged him from behind whispering to him.

"Be careful." She said. His eyes softened as he hugged her back hugging her back and took off. He was now leading into west perimeter of the town. Almost everything was set to flames as he scanned the place for some civilians. He spotted one and quickly helped him up lifting him and hoisting him on his back as he placed him on top of a non burning building. The man responding with a smile before he passed out. He then trenched forward heading to the origin of the explosion. He arrived to see the dealer he saw before. He was standing there before him with his deck of cards shuffling them.

"Life is like a game of cards. A gamble" he stated as he continued to shuffle his deck.

"Shoichi …" he said before the man cut him off throwing a card pass his head taking off some of his hair.

"We aren't here for warm reunions. We're here for something we want." He said in a serious tone. He then quickly dealed his cards out.

"Spades!" with that the card he threw out quickly glowed before exploding right before it met the teen sending him sprawling. Satoshi groaned loudly.

"Thirteen!" with that thirteen cards landed around Satoshi causing him to quickly jump out of the way before a pillar of purple light electrified the ground around him.

"If you're not going to fight seriously you're going to die." the gambler said. Satoshi frowned having no other choice he pulled a kunai whose blade was curved. He then rushed at the gambler who threw more cards at the teen. Satoshi jumped over the cards to which they homed in on him. He cursed as he saw this before pulling out three other kunais hurling them at the cards causing them to explode simultaneously. He then turned himself to face his opponent who still hasn't moved from his spot. Satoshi grinned at the man to which it annoyed the man.

"What are you grinning at?" he said with an amused voice.

"Nothing, Nothing." With that the kunai that he threw went off sending the dealer to the earth.

"Looks like you lost this game of cards." Satoshi said. The dealer smirked and pulled out a new deck of cards from his pocket.

"Let's play a new one then" with that he threw all his cards up into the air to which they circled around him acting like a shield. Satoshi groaned once again for the 50th time that day. It was gonna be a long night.

**With Cira**

She was now entering the eastern perimeter of the Wave. She looked around seeing everything all fine no people dead. She was beginning to question if the explosion took place here. Just as she was about to leave until she felt a change in the air and quickly brought up her greaves blocking the objects. She then took note of the objects that she had just deflected. Senbons. She then noticed some type of substance flowing out of it and quickly hopped back before the area exploded into green smoke. Cira narrowed her eyes as she took note of the surrounding area. The trees were withering and the small life forms were slowly dying.

'_Poison'_ she thought coming to the conclusion. She then felt arms wrap around her waist. It was rather feminine. She then felt a pair of lips on her earlobe nibbling on it before they slowly trailed down her neck. She quickly elbowed the person in the stomach causing her to stagger and before the woman could retaliate she quickly kicked her sending her back. She then observed her attacker and noticed it was a woman. She had a look of disgust before she continued to observe her. She wore the traditional qipao. The qipao was black with green dragon design that twirled around her legs around her waist to her right shoulder she also had on black fishnet stockings.

She then took a stance as the lady swayed her hips. She then charged moving with flow as like liquid or water. She quickly then quickly flipped over her opponent as the other woman struck her hand out. She then quickly did something like a hand stand her legs split as she twirled her legs kicking the woman causing her to fall to the ground part of her dressed ripped. She snapped her head furiously that her dress was torn pulling her sleeve up before shooting many needles at the other female crusader. She quickly pushed herself off of the ground into the air. The lady giving her no time to react quick shot a hidden needle from her mouth which was dripped in venom. She quickly turned her body slightly dodging the deadly needle. By the time she noticed her vision blurred slightly.

"Let's dance" grinned the poison mistress as she then rushed at her.

**In the distant**

The man was now standing upon the roof along holding his cane with the twins by his sides. He stared at the destruction of the town grinning like a mad man. He quickly motioned him to bring his throne chair to which they slammed their hands into the ground causing a solid chair to raise out of the ground. He slowly sat down crossing one of his legs over his other on. He then gently tapped the cane into the ground with a evil smirk upon his face.

"And so it begins…"

* * *

_Translation_

_Ketsueki Yoku_ - Blood Bath

_Akanikuya - _Bloody Butcher

_Dokubutsu Nigousan_ - Poison Mistress

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy. Projects, Tests, and stuff between my girlfriend and her family. Just so much stuff is happening not to mention I barely have time to get on my computer anymore so. I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. So I kinda wanted this to be your treat for thanksgiving. :\ Forgive me? **


	8. Battle of Determination

_**Previously**_

_The man was now standing upon the roof along holding his cane with the twins by his sides. He stared at the destruction of the town grinning like a mad man. He quickly motioned him to bring his throne chair to which they slammed their hands into the ground causing a solid chair to raise out of the ground. He slowly sat down crossing one of his legs over his other on. He then gently tapped the cane into the ground with an evil smirk upon his face. _

"_And so it begins…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Battle of Determination**

**With Naruto**

Our blonde hero was currently evading the attacks of the speed demon. Apparently his enemy was using a temporary jutsu that sped up his movement as well as giving him more muscle mass. The jinchuuriki had no serious damaged minor cuts and scrapes nothing he couldn't handle. All he had to do was keep avoiding the madman and wear him out or find an opening.

_Swish_

Naruto narrowly dodged the attack a few parts of his hair being chopped off. The madman slowly stopped for a mere second before he quickly sped off once more. Even though it was a mere second Naruto caught it.

'_All I have to do is wait for it again'_ thought the exile as he kept his guard up. He then looked to the side seeing a quick movement and quickly sidestepped throwing off the opponent nearly causing him to fall as Naruto slammed the handle of his blade into man's abdomen leaving him breathless and Naruto continued with his attack spinning around pivoting on his left leg before thrusting out at the nukenin chest. Reikoku saw this and quickly twisted his body making the cut less serious the blade only cutting through his arm. He then quickly brought his blade down the blond who quickly brought his blade up parrying the blade throwing the blade back with force knocking it out of his opponent's hand rendering him defenseless.

Naruto let a small grin slip on his face as he quickly took advantage of this opportunity he quickly pull his blade back before jutting it forward at the nukenin. Still recovering from the attack he did all he could from that point on. He braced himself. The huge blade impaled the ninja cutting through the flesh. Muscles tore along with tendons as the cool metal slid through his body he grunted as he felt the blade go in deeper. He then coughed up some blood as his blood started to pour from the wound instantly as he felt the blond pull the blade out. Naruto then quickly jumped away as the dangerous nin fell on one knee.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naruto stated as he loosened his guard sighing softly letting his eyes drift for a bit.

"I'm not done with you yet…"came a soft yet harsh whisper filled with murderous intent. He turned his head slowly. He saw Reikoku all bloodied but no wound. He then took a closer look at his features and noticed he was a little bit leaner and built. His eyes had also changed colors his originally amber eyes were now crimson with a slit. He was about to jump away before the man backhanded him roughly sending the blond flying through the air. The blond tried to twist his body in the air hoping to the lessen the impact. His hope was shot down as he found the butcher appear under him giving him a hard kick upwards. He brought up his guard only for it to be broken. He screamed as he was kicked in the chest coughing up blood. It felt like he was just hit by Tsunade.

The nukenin appeared before him once again this time above him. Naruto tried to react to the attack once more as the shinobi put his hands together hammering it into the jinchuuriki's abdomen rendering him breathless. Naruto then plummeted down before crashing down to the earth as gravity brought him down. The nukenin slowly walked over to the exile grinning like a madman his bloodlust untamed. He slowly grabbed the boy by his the hem of his shirt that was tattered and ripped due to the battle. He inspected the bruised and battered boy smirking as he saw blood slowly drip from the side of his mouth. Naruto kicked himself off of the man his body failing on him sheer will power keeping him up as he looked up at the man once more forming one of his signature jutsu. Several clouds of smoke appeared in front of the man ten to be exact. He sneered at the young demon container his blade shining in the light of the moon. With a nod from the creator the clones rushed in but not attacking studying him from a distance. One went in going for his chest another going for his legs forcing himself off the ground into the air. As soon as he was in the atmosphere he noticed a shadow looming over his figure and saw another clone coming down on his with a kunai. He quickly raised his arm to defend himself but the clones below grabbed hold of his foot pulling him down into the ground. Hard. The clone came down with his kunai striking him in the shoulder.

Naruto grunted his body aching all over even with the small amount of the demon's chakra coursing through his body. He then stared at the man who evaded his clones with little effort. Naruto then went through seals and quickly formed more clones out numbering the rogue as he continued evade them with more effort this time. He then continued to observe the man as he evaded the clones with effort before plunging his blade into various parts of their body whether it be the neck, leg, or some other vital part of the body. Naruto took the information in on his head as he continued to summon more clones before leaping into the fray as well. A clone following close behind he pulled his sword out the one he received from the store owner. He quickly brought his blade down on the rogue who turned in time blocking the attack clone in his hand gripping it by the throat before crushing his throat causing him to let a gargled silent scream before dispersing in small clouds. Naruto took this chance and kicked the man in the face who responded with a block before grabbing his foot trying to pull him forward his blade waiting for him. Naruto violently twist his body barely dodging the blade as his blade skid crossed his blade morphed arm.

Naruto then used his other foot to kick try and kick him once more only to receive failing results once more before the man could react Naruto wrapped his leg around his neck pulling his body forth with all efforts straining his body more as he gritted his teeth pulling with all his might dropping his blade as he placed his hands on the ground pulling his weight into his arms as the body pulled forth sending the man into the ground once. The young shinobi let go before the man made impact pushing his weight into his hand and off the ground. He groaned as he landed his legs wobbling as he did so. He fell on his ass and sat back against the building panting heavily. The battle took a heavy toll on the blonde's body and he was paying for it now. At least he didn't have to worry bout the nukenin.

"Persistent little fucker aren't you?" the battered nukenin growled out as he raised himself out of the tiny crater he was forced into. Naruto's eyes opened in surprise as he stared at the battered nukenin. His clothes were ripped and tattered he was profusely bleeding from nearly every inch of his body. Some blood dripping from his forehead. Now his blade was what got him the most, the blade itself wasn't broken when most normal blades should have been due to the impact. The blade didn't have a scratch on it. The man slowly walked over to the blonde taking his time savoring the moment or he was clearly in pain.

"You put up a good fight kid but this ends now" he said as his other hand was slowly incased in a amber glow the glow then started to flicker and move wildly like a flame. Naruto felt the immense heat from the glow and shuddered as he tried to free himself from the vice grip. He kicked and squirmed only to feel the man tighten his grip around his windpipe causing him to gasp losing more of his by the minute.

"Any last words gaki?" asked the butcher as he clenched his fist the flame slowly covering his entire arm morphing it. As soon as it entirely encased his arm and the glow dimmed down Naruto took a good look at the weapon. His arm has changed to blade it was black and metallic grey. Naruto then closed his eyes tight trying to figure a way out. The man let out a monotone humorless chuckle as he watched the boy squirm. He then pulled his arm back preparing to thrust it.

"This is the end!" he said as he thrusted his arm towards the blond through his chest where his heart should've been. It seemed that time itself has slowed down as the blade came closer and closer to the exile who tried to figure a way out of the grip.

* * *

**With Satoshi**

Explosion after explosion. Hit after hit. Counter after counter. The two raven haired teens went at it unleashing their skills. Satoshi threw a high round house kick to the business man only for him to block it grabbing his leg retaliating as he threw the shinobi towards the wall only for him to use it to recover. He quickly threw a pair of glowing cards at Satoshi. The teen with wide eyes quickly jumped off before the explosion set off sending the teen flying as he landed his feet skidding pushing him back into the wall causing him to grunt. He quickly got up and looked for the dragon ball z poser only to find him gone. He closed his eyes closing in on his chakra. It was faint but he could feel it. He chuckled before letting out a full blown laughter. Getting annoyed by his enemy's laughter the spiky haired man barked out.

"What's so funny!" he yelled his voice being projected from all over the room. As soon as Satoshi let his laughter calm down he wiped a tear from his eye before standing in a lax stance. Shoichi saw this and gritted his teeth. The fool was mocking him and his skill.

"I just noticed…not only do you look like Shuda from Rave Masters but your powers are a basic knock off of them too." He said with a toothy grin only angering the card dealer more.

"Knock off huh? I'll show you…" the Gohan look alike said before he vanished within the shadows appearing behind the lazy shinobi pulling out a card before sticking it onto the back of his cloak. Satoshi who felt this tried to pull it off got knocked down by the explosion. The Shuda look a like then came over with a monotone look on his face. He frowned as he looked down at the body kicking it showing his face. As soon as he turned the body over he noticed something was off. His eyes widened slightly as saw the kanji for joke doll on the forehead of the figure. He turned to find the boy only to get a pair of shoes slammed into his face. Satoshi quickly moved beside the flying figure grabbing his arm flipping him in the air as he flipped along with the body then he pulls him up rotating him before slinging him down at the earth as he let gravity finish the job.

"That's for scorching my cloak. Asshole!" Satoshi said as he landed in a crouching position before slowly standing up dusting his clothes along with his hands. As he waited for the dirt and such to disappear Shoichi came out bruised and battered his purple chakra flared up higher and denser than ever making the other teen weak on his knee's. His body was shaking as he felt the killing intent directed solely at him. He was forced upon his knee's gritting his teeth trying to push himself up. He looked up too see the familiar face walking closer and closer cards circling around him like a shield. Shoichi's eyes were now pure fuschia with a diamond in the place of his pupils. He grunted as he pushed himself off of knee's steadily getting on his legs.

'_Get up! Let's go! Fuck fuck fuck!'_ he mentally berated himself for underestimating his opponent. As soon as Shoichi neared the dealer with a hand motion sent multiple cards at the teen. Satoshi leaped back in time panting heavily as he felt his body slowly start to strain from the battle. As soon as he leaped back a pile of cards moved down upon the spot he was at uttering destroying the ground. He quickly turned around to find the once familiar man cards slowly wrapping around his hand before dispersing into particles before reforming back into a short sword. The short sword was a metallic white color with a four symbols on it. The clubs, spades, hearts and diamonds. The handle was covered by a black cloth the loosely hung out before it slowly wrapped around his arm. He looked down at the blond his eyes turning a fuchsia color. He swung down his blade only for it to be blocked by Satoshi's ninjato. Satoshi quickly pushed the attack back trying to knock the weapon out of his hand. Key word _**tried.**_ Satoshi stepped to the side with ease as the mercenary took a swing at his mid sections. The raven haired protagonist smirked only for it to fall as he saw the blade slow a faint fuschia color like the rogue's eye.

His eyes widened the clubs glowed before shooting sharp tentacles and vines out of the blade nearly turning the protagonist into a human pin cushion. The more he evaded the more they would try to get him as if they were locking onto him or something. He continued to evade panting more as his stamina slowly decreased. He then came to an abrupt stop as he found the vines retracting from where they whence came. He looked around warily for the user of the technique only to find no one except the vacant lot that they battled in. He slowly checked his surroundings front, back, left, right, and above only to find nothing. He then heard the ground crumbling underneath him and cursed as he pushed himself into the air as a horde of vines the size of a building shot from the ground at the teen. He then pulled out his blade quickly the blade gleaming in the beam of the moons light letting his index finger and middle finger run along the blade the steel glowing a faint black before wisps of smoke rose from the blade slowly swallowing the blade up. Satoshi then opened his eyes his usually chocolate brown eyes were now a metallic black matching the aura of the blade. The vines slowly closed on the teen before he swung the blade out the gleam from the blade brightening as he swung out a black wave of chakra cutting through the vines with easy. The vines were demolished on contact the wave of energy still trenching forth down into the hole that the vines had made. As soon as it made contact with the bottom it exploded caving the rest of the hole rendering it useless.

Satoshi grunted as he landed slowly twirling the blade in his hand as he let a small smirk slip on his face before he shuddered. He shook his head reminding himself never to smirk ever again since it reminded him of a conceded samurai wannabe. He then pivoted on his right foot pulling out his blade blocking the metallic white blade his ninjato holding out as the blades grinded against each other the weights of the blades user being pushed into the weapons causing sparks to fly. They then pushed each other off of each others respective blades and twisted in midair throwing a kunai at each other which seemed to end in a draw as the kunais fell to the ground. Satoshi flipped in mid air as he avoided the projectiles the other threw. He dodged them with minimum efforts grunting as one nicked him in the side clipping his ribs slightly. He grunted before landing his sword sheathed once more his running at his enemy hands flying threw some hand seals the other one following his lead as they ran at each other once more. Satoshi's arm encased in chakra which seemed to be glowing following his lead as they ran at each other once more. Satoshi's arm encased in chakra

As soon as their fist met a torrent of wind was let loose from the output of the which seemed to be glowing following his lead as they ran at each other once more. Satoshi's arm encased in chakra which seemed to be glowing bright white streams of light rolled off of his arm surprisingly not blinding either of them a small humming sound coming from it growing louder as his speed increased. Shoichi's arm seemed to be crackling with fuschia chakra small insignia of the cards glowed around him as it started to pop more and more. As soon as they neared each other they focused all the chakra into their fist encasing their fist before throwing their fist out at each other. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as their fist closed in on each other calling out each other's attack.

"**Suzaku's Chouka**"

"**Ru-retto Denka!**"

The was so much power charged into the attack, so much they even struggle to stay up the power compelling against each other. The power slowly grinding against the opposing force before exploding sending them both back as the trees along with buildings nearly ripped off from the ground flying as well. Ponds dehydrated away slowly by the blast, homes nearby were scorched even more and even set aflame. The doors and even window frames leaning ripped off of their hinges. The fountain in the heart of the city was crumbled and tore down with water leaking out of the many pipes. It was a horrible site it was as if a hurricane or tornado had just come through the area. If one was nearby they would've been surprised when they heard the building pieces that's crumble slide off to reveal a man who was all tattered and bloodied lucky that none of his bones were broken. Blood was rushing down his entire body as the moonlight lit upon the character showing his well fit body. Muscles no to neither big nor to small just the right size where as the blood was glistening off of his bloody frame known as his body. He hefted himself from the pile of rubble only to be pushed back down as another man planted his foot into his chest his metallic white sword embedded in his right shoulder.

The man himself wasn't looking good either. Most of his clothing were gone and torn. The only thing that remained were some remains of his tattered and ripped pants along with the half ripped tie that was still hanging from his neck. The dealer's frame was nothing to laugh at neither. He was pretty well fit as well. Growling as his eyes glew a bright fuschia color as he continued to push the blade deeper into the shoulder of his prey.

"I've been waiting for this moment for many years." He said in a snarl twisting his blade into the shoulder getting a cry of pain from the adolescent shinobi as he continued to grit his teeth in pain refusing to scream once more. He tried to move only to feel the blade slowly turn into his body cutting his flesh more. He gritted his teeth tasting a copper sort of flavor finding its way up his throat spitting it into the face of the enemy who didn't move one bit. He swiftly pulled the blade out his shoulder as a small scream of pain came out of his throat only to have a foot interrupt it as the foot found its way to his neck preventing him from screaming or saying anything smart. He tried to move only to find some restraints on him.

"Die."

* * *

**With Cira**

The female shinobi that just joined our protagonist wasn't fairing pretty well with her opponent as her fellow companions were. Thanks to that strike from earlier she had indicated her opponent to be a poison user. Not just any poison user but the famous poison mistress Dokubutsu Nigousan. She cursed to herself as she landed once again against the wall of the building before pushing herself off before a dozen poisoned soaked senbon needles were embedded in her last known position. She quickly turned in mid air as she hand sprung herself off of the ground slamming her hand into the ground a mud wall rising blocking the incoming projectiles that Setsuka has thrown at her. The brown haired girl quickly ran threw some hand signs before the technique took affect.

"**Arano no nai!**" with that the ground below the lady turned into a quicksand area sucking in the nearby buildings along with some other residents. Setsuka laughed as she crouched before sailing over the mud wall along with the wasteland with ease. As she jumped along field numerous hands popped out of the ground looking to grab her only for her to be moving to quick. Cira frowned upon the actions as she was about to run through some more hand signs only to be interrupted by the amber eyed mistress who spun on he shinobi heels nearly kicking her head off if she handed bent back the sharp heel missing her barely. She quickly used the advantage lifting up her lower part of her body holding her ground with one hand before sending for the her left foot delivering a kicking to the poison user's chin sending her back stumbling slightly. Before should could retaliated she put her on the defense with her flexibility and fluidity of her moves. She then quickly placed her other hand on the ground preparing to use continue the **Aú Batido **into a **Aú Batendo **throwing her kicks at the opponent who regained composure into time swatting her kicks away grabbing her by the leg only to find another foot coming her way.

Forcing to let go she then quickly pushed herself off of the ground rocketing back before the foot could find it's way to her face. Cira then pushed herself into the ginga position before halting to a stop seeing as how her opponent not making a move. Her ninjutsu wasn't working and neither was her taijutsu she was going to be forced upon kinjutsu or bojutsu. She studied her opponent once more she seemed less energetic as before. Her dress was dirty but other than that she was fine. She then noticed her opponent coughing up blood slightly before standing up her eyes filled with a dangerous glint as she disappearing from sight causing the new recruit to open her eyes as she turning around just into time to find a pair of heels coming her way she arched her back as the assailant found her way to the ground once more landing smoothly.

"I see you dodged my **yuudoku haji**" she said as her heels slowly reverted back to its original state. She then turned around her amber eyes glowing brightly just like Shoichi's before her dressed wrapped around her body changing her suit. As soon as she finished Cira noticed the changes. She wasn't wearing her black dress as before but now a black jumpsuit that stuck to her body showing off her assets and curves. The most noticeable thing about her now was in place of her heels were a pair of sais' in her hand. They had green cloth around the handle. The poison user then licked the blade before rushing at the savior. Cira then pulled out a scroll quickly swiping her thumb over the scroll a plume of smoke covering her as she rushed forward. As soon as she met the sais there was a clang the smoke clearing revealing the weapon in her hand. It was a metallic black staff that stood nine feet tall. It wasn't to thin nor to thick. On both ends of the blade were silver trimming along with some kanji's inscribed along the silver trimming. Unlike her other two teammates she preferred not letting her opponents bleed. Instead beating them to an inch of their life.

The new recruit pushed the newly dressed mistress off of her staff before swinging it around twirling it around before slamming it into the ground a small wave of wave of wind blowing her enemy back as she rushed forth. Cira then jumped into the air one of the kanji's on her staff glowing brightly as she twirled her staff as she came down the end of the bo staff catching on fire as she came down slamming the stick into the spot where she was once flames and sparks erupting as she slammed it. She then turned pivoting on her heel bo staff in hand a stream of wind shooting out of the bo staff catching the remains of the sparks and flame a torrent of flames heading towards the poison mistress who was wide eyes at the grace of her movements running through her own hand signs before a stream of raging water stormed before her as if an armor.

"**Ignite: Umi no Enkou!"**

"**Mizu no Tatsumaki**!"

With that the two attacks colliding canceling each other out a cloud of steam covering the battle field both holding their breath as they waited for the steam to appear sweat rolling off both of their forehead from the steam. Getting impatient Cira let loose a quick fuuton jutsu clearing the field in high hopes of finding the lady in green and black clad only to find nothing. She quickly scanned the area only to find nothing once more. She grinned slightly only to find a pair of blades find its way into her abdomen and the other one in her back. She then hacked up a glob of blood looking up to find the poison user with a look of hatred her hair all frizzy and messed up due to the heat as she pushed her blades deeper into her causing her to cough up more blood before she quickly pulled her blade out of her letting her drop to the dirty ground her blood leaking out of her more. A pool of blood around her body as the sais were put back into their straps still bloodied. Setsuka looked over to the girl and scoffed before slowly walking up to her staff that intrigued her dearly.

"Seeing as how your dead you wont be needing this" she said as she went to grab the staff only to find that it shocked her upon contact. She looked upon the staff in curiosity. She then pulled out a scroll to seal it only to find the bo staff missing. She turned to find a pile of bones and blood but no body. She narrowed her eyes at this. It appeared that the brown hair teen was more of a kunoichi than she thought she pulled out her sais only to find that an incoming kunai knock it out from her grasp. She ran to grab it only to find the end of the bo staff slammed into her face causing her to fly back into a pile of crates that broke her fall along with the crates itself. She felt her head spin as she shook herself to conscious a pair of hands lifting her neck causing her to struggle as she tried to breath. She opened on of her eyes to find the brunette with a cold look on her face her opened her mouth and launched a hidden needle at the kunoichi only for her to turn her head dodging it with minimal effort before she caught the senbon in between her teeth.

"More poison huh?" she said in an agitated tone as she dropped the poison user on her ass letting her regain her breath as she greedily took in huge breathes of air. She looked up to find the cold look in the girls eyes trying to move only to fail with no avail. She looked around and noticed the crate she had crashed into had disappeared along with the buildings around her. All the damage they had done to the field was gone. As if it was…

"Genjutsu" said the brunette as she jet black haired lady turned towards Cira who was balancing the senbon on her finger.

"When?" she asked.

"Since you have no chance of survival I will tell you." She said as the poison mistress gave her a malicious glare. "It was when I let loose my bo staff. You see not many weapons have enchantments with them. Finding them are rare." She said.

"What does that have anything to do this?" asked Setsuka her curiosity reaching its peak.

"When you caught sight of the kanji on my bo staff it wasn't an elemental enchantment like you thought it was." She said causing the nukenin's eyes to grow wide with the explanation.

"So from the moment I let my bo staff you were doomed to fail." She said before brutally throwing the senbon into her leg rendering that limb useless. She then walked over to the rogue kunoichi slowly pulling out a kunai.

"Now tell me what I need to know" with that she let the torturing session begin. Setsuka shook her head refusing to give her information whether she lived or not her pride as a kunoichi wouldn't allow it. Cira looked down at the unless kunoichi with a hint of respect as she slowly slid the cold metal of the kunai against her neck causing Setsuka to shiver as she felt a trickle of blood run down her neck.

"I will ask you once more where is Atsushi?" she said as she tightened her grip on the kunai. Fear overtook the kunoichi as she looked into the girl's eyes. This girl… had been through more than anyone had known her eyes told so. They were the eyes of a veteran shinobi. Cold and ruthless. She then slowly slid the blade along the her flesh the blade glistening in the moon light.

"In the abandoned temple southwest of here." With that she removed the blade placing it back into the pouch causing the poison mistress to sigh in relief only to have a senbon slammed into her neck causing her to fall unconscious as she through the nukenin in the quicksand sapping her chakra and refilling her reserves slowly. She then headed towards the designated area at full speed pulling a flare along the way as she shot the flare up into the sky before it exploded into the insignia of their group.

* * *

**With Naruto**

He clenched his fist as memories of his life flashed before his eyes once again. It then stopped showing the memories of when the blond met the shinobi that He clenched his fist as memories of his life flashed before his eyes once again. It then stopped showing the memories of when the blond met the shinobi that changed his life. In the short time he has been with him he treated him nice and kind. Even though it has been only a few days he had grown close to the raven haired teen. He was like a brother to him. He taught him so much even if they were. As soon as the blade came close to his body it stopped confusing the murderer even more. He then noticed a layer of chakra around the blond. It was thin but still strong enough to stop the blade. He snarled as he tried to pull the blade back onto to fail. He then heard the blond mumble something as his hair shadowed over his eyes covering them. Growing agitated with the young shinobi he asked the blond.

"What was that gaki?"

"Never…" Naruto said as he lifted his heard up his chakra levels drastically rising to the point where it expelled from his body his blade on the ground shaking as well before he held his arm out before his sword flew to him. The nukenin's eyes widened as he quickly tried to stab at the blond only to feel strain on his blade. He looked over to see cracks on the blade making the green haired shinobi's eye to open wide from surprise before exploding sending the butcher back shattering the blade as well.

"Never again shall I let my precious people be harmed!" He roared the demon harbored boy his ocean blue eyes sparkling with determination his chakra wrapped around him. The nukenin howled in pain as his "blade" supposedly shattered. As soon as it morphed back to its original state Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. The blade was actually his arm. Pieces of bones were shattered as his skin was pierced open by the sharp pieces of broken bones. The man groaned in pain as he held his arm in pain as he found his way to a nearby tree placing his back against it as he let it slide down before he glared at the blond as he ventured forward blade in hand which had a dark blue hue to it as the chakra fed the blade.

"Kill me. That's what you what isn't it?" snarled the man as he looked at the boy with rage in his eyes.

"It's not what I want." Naruto stated he his eyes drifted towards the sky his chakra still flaring wildly. "It's my job as a shinobi. If I leave you alive, not only could you kill other innocents but take them away from their family" he said as his eyes drifted back at the green haired man his eyes hardened on the man.

"Never again shall I let you ruin others lives" Naruto said as he focused the power into his blade the chakra wrapping around the blade like a blanket.

"I never thought I would have to use this move especially on a gaki like you" stated the nuke nin as he slowly pushed himself up against the tree holding his arm out. "You should be honored" he said as she pushed the remaining of his chakra into the technique his arm mending itself as it fixed it's the shards of bone healing before his arm turned into something big. It took form of a kunai launcher making the blonde's eyes widen as he tried to take out the man only to find it useless.

"It's useless once this attack starts it wont stop. You will die along with me kid!" he said as he began to cackle crazily.

"Not If I can help it" the blond said as he once again ran through the hand signs his mentor taught him. Focusing on the air around him hard as a current of wind pulled its way around the blond like a whirlpool.

"DIE!" with that several shards of metal, kunai, shuriken, and other objects known to shinobi had flown at the blond at high speeds who just stood still as the wind violently twirled around him forming a tornado as he stood in the middle the objects stopping once it had reached the shield rotating around the shield at speeds higher than before.

"TATSUMAKI NO TATE!" Naruto screamed as the chakra expelled from him torrents of wind raging around him as he forced the objects back at the man who looked on in horror trying to run only to be cut and sliced by the objects that he had conjured up. Naruto then fell on his knees panting slightly as he felt the toll the jutsu took on his body. He then looked up into the sky to find a flare with the insignia found upon his mentor's cloak.

"Looks like things are getting fun" he said with a grin as he picked up his blade placing it in the sheath as he placed it on his back. Before heading out towards the area where the flare was shot up at.

* * *

With Satoshi

The blade found its way to the raven haired teen chest only to be stopped as it would not move any farther an inch away from the teen's chest confusing the dealer as he tried to force his blade into the chest of his opponent irking him with each minute as his blade would not budge. Satoshi chuckled at this which only irked the man more.

"You wont be able to break the armor ever. _She_ made sure that I would never die." Satoshi said as the genjutsu vanished from his chest revealing his battle gear that he placed on before the battle. It was a black chest plate like the anbu but unlike their armor there was a small design on the chest where his heart should be a small crescent moon that had a circle in the middle of the moon. It was glowing a dim white before the glow grew brighter with each second blinding the man giving Satoshi enough time to break from the grip of the man pushing himself up the blade going into farther his shoulder before he reached the user kicking him in the chest as he slowly pulled the blade out blood dripping off of the blade as well as the hole. Then as soon as the bright light dimmed down Satoshi was now in a white cloak with pink chakra slowly spreading across the cloak like a vein. He then held out his arm his blade appearing before him in his hand.

The dealer tried to rush at him only to a kick to the face spinning on his heel Satoshi deliver a right hook to the his gut rendering him breathless as he quickly pushed his blade into Shoichi's shoulder giving him the same treatment that he gave to him. Shoichi's eyes opened wide not only from the speeds that the raven displayed but from the pain as well. He let out a silent scream before letting his head hang low nearly losing conscious due to the chakra depletion and the pain.

"Hey I didn't say you could sleep did I?" rang the cold voice of Satoshi as he smacked him with the sheath of his blade. He groggily looked up finding the cold eyes of the shinobi in front of him. He saw the confliction emotions in his eyes. Pain, anger, guilt, sadness, and lust. The lust for blood, his blood.

"I will avenge her one day…" he said as he stared in his Shoichi's fuchsia eyes. "…but today is not that day." With that he pulled his blade out of Shoichi's shoulder letting him fall to ground with pain written all over his face as Satoshi let his blade rest back in it's sheath.

"You better be lucky that my team needs me" with that he rushed to the area where he saw the flare.

**Temple**

As soon as Cira arrived at the temple she waited for her teammates to show up minutes after shooting her flare. In two minutes Naruto showed up greeting her with a head nod. She began to observe Naruto he seemed to be pretty torn up his clothing were ripped and tattered but yet no scratched no any signs of any injuries which made her pretty curiosity. Naruto noticed this and gave her a look and grinned.

"Checking me out now huh?" he said trying to flirt. Cira stuttered and blushed proficiently as he did this. Naruto laughed as she did so waving his hands in front of him indicating that he was joking. He then checked her out for any injuries noticing she wasn't pretty beat up some scratches and cuts here and there nothing to bad. Just as he finished they both turned around to face Satoshi who was now sporting a white cloak which cause the two of them to raise a brow. He gave them a nod of affirmation as he arrived. They then walked up the steps of the temple.

"No time for joking guys we still have two more shinobi and a dictator before this shit is finally over" the two of them looked at Satoshi over.

"Two shinobi?" asked the blond curious as to what his mentor meant.

"Hai. Twin shinobi's but they are no where to be seen so be cautious" stated Satoshi causing the other two to nod. He then turned to Naruto as he stopped reaching the top of the stairs. "By the way kid. Good job completing the jutsu."

Naruto blushed at the comment grinning sheepishly. He continued to walk up the stair along with new teammates. He opened the door to reveal a huge vacant temple with a few candles lit. They continued down to the path finding the way into the main hall. Naruto looked around cautiously along with the other two. Naruto picked up his pace his fear of ghost kicking in only to bump into Cira causing her to turn to him with a glare to which he mumbled a sorry.

"Well, well, well. Looks like those shinobi I hired were weak and insignificant. No matter. It will only be a matter of time before all of you will perish along with the remaining of this country." Came a voice cutting the silence. They turned to find the source of the voice revealing a man who was wearing a skin tight suit revealing his gut. He had rings on all of his fingers along with a long golden chain around his neck. His fedora off revealing his hair or what was left of it. Next to him was his cane along with many vials and few corpse of what looked like scientist.

"What do you want with wave!" Naruto yelled out as he watched the man chuckle just like Reikoku before he had slain him.

"To finish what my brother couldn't finish." he stated as he stood up from his seat cane in hand.

"And that is?" asked Cira who stood in a cautious stance waiting for any possible attack.

"To rule the world!" he said with a gleeful smile. The others sweat dropped at this.

"How are you gonna do this when your shinobi's are disposed of?" asked Satoshi as he slowly placed his hand on his blade along with Naruto. Naruto looked as if he was about to rush at the man. Satoshi who placed a hand on his shoulder signaling him to wait as they watched the man go to the tables picking up a vial as he poured it down his throat confusing them more.

"With this potion I am invincible! No one will be able to stop me!" Atsushi exclaimed as he started to cackle madly his little body changing into something far beyond their imagination. His suit ripped into pieces as his body mutated his skin bubbling as it took form of something more huge his rings mutating along with him. His hair growing as well going down to his shoulder. One of his eyes was smaller than the other as the other was huge his muscles were now expanded showing his ripped body. He was like a giant compared to the three of them as they stayed on guard Satoshi his blade out as in a defensive position as he held it in reverse grip the pink chakra like veins spreading out all over his cloak once more. Cira her bo staff in hand tuck underneath her hand ready to use at any moment the kanji's on her staff glowing wildly and Naruto with both hands on his on the uchigatana gripping it as the kanji's on his blade were glowing brightly as well. With a roar the now transformed Atsushi slammed his hands onto the ground causing a shockwave before he ran at them.

Naruto grinned as he stood on the defense. "Lets get this party started!"

* * *

**Suzaku's Dirge** – An attack created in name of the legendary Suzaku. The user's arm is usually covered in a white eerie light that hums a sad yet relaxing melody supposedly used for genjutsu but is also ninjutsu. The user can charge the attack like the rasengan but instead of spinning rapidly the light will grow brighter and will be more powerful as will the humming increase. It can also change form to whatever the user suits. This attack can also be used for quick escapes and retrieval missions.

**Roulette Charge** – An attack like chidori instead, encasing the arm with chakra changing the structure of the arm into pure chakra with small symbols that rotate around the user's arm. This attack is a double edge sword 50/50 chance of actually working. If too much chakra it will back fire and damaged you internally but if just the right amount the user is not only granted no strain but you speed and other attributes are raised to where it was they haven't been damaged in the first place.

**Dokubutsu Nigousan** - Poison Mistress

**Arano no Nai** – Wasteland of the Dead. Conjures a field of quicksand sapping away the chakra of the opponent replenishing the chakra of the user as they are slowly dragged under the earth and to their demise.

**Au Batido** - is an aú variation where a practitioner does a handstand, followed by a twist with the hips and a split, performing a downward martelo. During the kick, one arm is protecting the face while the other one is obviously supporting the body. Aú batido literally means "broken cartwheel". This movement is a defensive move, used when attempting to perform a cartwheel and the opponent attacks, generally with a cabeçada, a headbutt, the aú batido takes place, attacking the opponent by surprise before the attack is executed. The aú batido is sometimes also used in doubt or simply as a trick move.

**Au Batendo** - A similar technique, except that the hands generally stay on the ground and the cartwheel is not stopped during the kick, but rather continues over.

**Yuudoku Haji** – When the user vanishes on sight a pair of blades in hand using all speed and might to finished the opponent off filling the body with poisonous toxins.

**Ignite: Umi no Enkou – Sea of Flames. **This is a combination technique that delivers a devastating flame attack that rivals the Uchiha Clans Ryuuka No Jutsu.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile lots of problems have occured since the last update most of them including deaths. My girlfriend passed away from leukemia along with some of her family members and I really didn't take to it well. Along with that I had like major test in my classes End of Course exams and all that. So yeah. Great way to ease from the pain huh? anyways I made the chapter longer than normal so enjoy and review please. **


	9. Tyrants, Secrets, and Risings

_**A/N: Ok so here's chapter 9. Yay, whoopee, blah, blah, blah. So apparently I have… 14,993 hits for the story yet no review. Seriously people would it kill for some criticism? I think I need some. So let me set some thing straight before people ask. I plan on making this different from canon as you can tell. The canon part might come in later. Anyways here's the new update enjoy. **_

_**

* * *

****Previously**_

"_With this potion I am invincible! No one will be able to stop me!" Atsushi exclaimed as he started to cackle madly his little body changing into something far beyond their imagination. His suit ripped into pieces as his body mutated his skin bubbling as it took form of something huge his rings mutating along with him. His hair growing as well going down to his shoulder. One of his eyes was smaller than the other as the other was huge his muscles were now expanded showing his ripped body. He was like a giant compared to the three of them as they stayed on guard Satoshi his blade out as in a defensive position as he held it in reverse grip the pink chakra like veins spreading out all over his cloak once more. Cira her bo staff in hand tuck underneath her hand ready to use at any moment the kanji's on her staff glowing wildly and Naruto with both hands on his on the uchigatana gripping it as the kanji's on his blade were glowing brightly as well. With a roar the now transformed Atsushi slammed his hands onto the ground causing a shockwave before he ran at them. _

_Naruto grinned as he stood on the defense. "Let's get this party started!"_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Tyrants, Secrets, and Risings**

Naruto stood there tense gripping his blade tightly both hands on the smooth handle of the blade. He glanced to his side catching a glimpse of his brunette and raven hair companion who stood there weapon in hand. He studied Satoshi's cloak it seemed as if this cloak was different than the others seeing as how the cloak had chakra like vein sprouting all out around him covering nearly most of his body. His blade also seemed to be glowing a dim pink as the chakra life like vein seeped into the handle of the blade growing like a plant that has just been given water and sunlight. Given his stance he has seemed to be calm even in this dire situation his eyes analyzing the weak points of the charging bull known as Atsushi. Cira seemed to be eager unlike Satoshi and himself. She may have seen calm but if you looked in her eye you could see a glint of glee and bloodlust which was very unlike her in the time that he knew her. She had her weapon tucked under her arm like Sarutobi the kanji's on the end of her weapon glowing brightly. As soon as the raging approached Satoshi gave them a nod.

"Split." Were the words that left the young teens mouth as the beast known as Atsushi slammed his fist down upon their last known position. Rock and debris flew everywhere along with the shinobi's Naruto who slid back as he didn't have time to react to the attack which in advance made him take a blow only using his blade to block it. He grunted as he continued to slide back before stabbing his blade into the ground gritting his teeth as he tried to stop him from progressing back. He looked up to find the form of Atsushi above him arms raised fist clenched nearly bringing it down on Naruto once more who dived out of the way rolling on his back landing on his feet once more. He looked around to find the mutated crime lord to find Satoshi and Cira upon him.

The raven haired teen ducked under the fist that was meant for him and jumped on the arm before he ran up upon his arm blade in arm nearly reaching the small mutated head of the once obese crime lord only to him to get slung off to which he preformed a flip in mid air landing on the ground gracefully. He then looked over to the blond and nodded as they both ran at the hulk like creature that was being distracted by Cira whose staff glowed brightly blinding all of them before her staff took form of a spear. She then flipped in mid air spear in a red kanji appearing on the head of the spear which went unnoticed. As soon as the two came before Atsushi stabbing their respective weapons into him. Satoshi's blade in his abdomen where as Naruto's blade stabbed into back off his leg causing him on his knees. He roared out in pain trying to grab the weapon's out of him only for them to pull their blades out of him.

He looked at two confused at their action before they pointed behind him causing him to turn around a wave of heat was sent slamming into his face which caused him to scream even more as he was forced on his knee's once more grabbing his face in pain. Naruto turned to the brunette as well as Satoshi only to notice her hardened glare on the kunoichi's face as she closed in on the mutant her spear in hand. As soon as she neared him Atsushi's eyes opened wide showing how red they were along with his multitude of many veins that popped out of his head. He tried to grab her only for her to flip over him deliver a slash to the back of his left knee causing him to wince in pain before he tried to swipe at her once more before feeling the sharp material slash right across his back causing him to let out a silent scream. He then tried to grab her once more only for her to jump off his hand before delivering a sharp blow to the jugular causing him to grab his neck in pain before pulling at the spear with a shaky hand pulling it out before blood gushed from neck spraying the brunette in the face as she just stood there with a small chaotic smile as she felt this warm blood wash upon her flesh. Slowly picking up her spear placing it on her back as she walked back to her two friends.

Satoshi and Naruto just stood there mouth's dropped in shock as they watched the girl single handedly take down the giant with ease. Satoshi shook off the shock seeing as how he could've done the same thing as well. He was about to congratulate her when he saw Atsushi looming over her his eyes rolled in the back of head black wisps of smoke rising of off his wounds that he had just sustained. Satoshi pushed chakra into his limbs rushing forth blade in hand shocking not only Naruto but the bloodied Cira as well. Satoshi gritted his teeth as he parried the pair of hands away from the bloody Cira before quickly pivoted on his left foot placing his blade in reverse grip quickly but gracefully stabbing the blade into lower abdomen once more before he jumped into the air delivering a chakra enhanced round house to Atsushi causing him to stumble giving Satoshi enough time to grab Cira and return to Naruto just in time before Atsushi recovered slamming his fist into the ground in blind fury missing them once more.

Naruto watched in surprised before taking action himself forming twenty clones as Satoshi placed Cira on the ground surprisingly he didn't get any blood on his cloak. Satoshi gazed soften upon the brunette as he wiped the blood away from her eyes revealing her beautiful eyes that had many conflicting emotions. He slowly turned his back towards her as he looked towards Naruto who along with his clones were holding off the brute who kept bashing the clones causing them to disperse. He slowly glanced back at her his eyes diverted towards the battle before he let a small smile slip upon his face.

"I don't know what's going on with you Cira, but me and the kid are here for you. Not just as comrades but friends as well" he said he blade pulsating with each word before he leapt into the battle to help our blonde companion leaving the blood covered brunette who clenched her hard tightly her nails digging into her palm. She then got up obviously lost in madness grabbing her spear once more before leaping into the fray.

**With Naruto**

He was watching his clones get battered and ripped to shreds waiting for the right moment to strike. He watched as the brute swung his fist in a sweeping motion knocking the clones all off balance sending them into the air before he slammed his steroid filled fist onto all the clones causing a large plume of smoke to cover the battlefield. Naruto cautioned himself as he slowly placed his foot in front of his sliding it side ways before he slid his left food behind him blade in front of him. An amateur defensive stance filled with many openings. He stood still eyes darting trying to see through the clouded area that blackened his visions. He then felt a hand on his shoulder causing his shinobi reactions to kick in kicking the person in the chest only for them to dodge and grab his wrist pulling it back hurting the blondes arm causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"Now, now cowboy. Hold your horses, do I look like a monster on steroids to you?" said Satoshi with his usual smartass self.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now how do we get rid of this guy? Cira just demolished him and killed him and he came back in one piece not a scratch on him." said Naruto as the smoked still blocked their vision.

"Well seeing as the potion seemed to give him not only a boost of everything but regeneration skills as well. My guess is the heart." Said Satoshi as he stroked his chin as he thought it over. He saw Naruto glance over at Cira with concern in his eyes.

"She'll be fine Naruto she'll join us when she's ready we just have to keep this bitch off of her or kill it before it can do any harm to her." Said Satoshi as he slide into a loose stance hand on his ninjato once more as he nodded towards his blond comrade who simply nodded standing in a tense posture.

"The plan?" Naruto asked gripping his blade as he looked over to Satoshi with an unsure gaze as he watched the beast wear off the confusion looking up to see them once more rushing with a mighty roar globs of saliva dripping from his mouth charging at them like a mindless beast.

"Don't have one. Improvise!" He said as he pulled his blade out ripping it right across the mindless Atsushi's face who blocked it with his bare hands gripping it causing Satoshi to grunt softly as he tried to pull it back only to the business monster's grip to hardened. Naruto saw this and summoned forth clones who circled around the beast causing his eyes to dart back and forth letting his grip slip causing Satoshi to pull the blade from his grasp leaving a small cut on his inner palm which seemed unfazed him. Naruto then took this moment and rushed forth as his clones who circled around him moving at a faster pace causing a small tornado to form which only seemed to affect the hulk by a bit. He gripped the ground as his veins bulged out the torrent of wind raging more and more causing the beast to grunt in annoyance.

On the outside of the tornado Naruto smirked as Satoshi who ran along side him sword in hand as well looked mildly impressed by the use of the technique as well as the use of clones. The raven hair then nodded causing Naruto to motion the clones to stop before they quickly slipped under his defense they kicked him in the chest one by one causing him to lift off the ground losing his breath. As soon as he was airborne Naruto jumped up into the fray delivering multiple gashes to the beast before he sent him sailing with another round house kick to the face. The beast had landed making an impact on the ground even more black wisp circling around him curing his wounds as the smoked covered his vision. As soon as it vanished he looked in front to see a clone concentrating chakra into the blonde's palm chakra slowly building and whirring to life into a small orb. He growled pushing all his weight into his legs vanishing as the clone dispersed. Naruto looked around for the beast only for him to find the beast in front of him fist cocked back ready to slam it into his face.

'_Shit! That's too close! I wouldn't even be able to dodge if I tried.'_ Naruto said as the fist reeled closer. All of a sudden the white cloaked teen blocked the attack pushing chakra into his legs to keep him from being pushed back. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push him off only to no avail. He looked to the blond and noticed the jutsu. He then forced more chakra into this arms his vision started to blur from the major use of chakra before he blinked even more pushing the transmuted businessman off which caused him to lose his balance for a mere second. Naruto saw this opening and took the chance running towards beast the orb spinning rapidly as he pumped more chakra into before slamming the blue orb into the stomach of the abomination causing him to screech in pain once more stunning him once more Naruto looked over to Satoshi and noticed the teen was panting slightly. He then turned around to find Cira with a spear through his heart causing him to cough up black blobs of blood which fell to the ground eating away at the ground as he kept coughing up the blood. Naruto then watched pull the weapon out slowly her eyes filled with glee and madness causing him to shake a bit.

"Cira…?" Naruto asked as he reached forth towards her. She then turned around her lavender eyes were now a dark royal purple. Unlike Cira he had known who had a shy and timid look in her eyes along with genuine care and love this Cira… this wasn't Cira. It was like another person all in the less. The look in her eyes was the same as Sasuke's when he found Itachi at the hotel a few weeks back. Cira had a cold glare that burned instilled a small amount of fear in his heart. It was so malicious almost as malicious as the demon in his gut. Naruto then noticed Satoshi picking himself up. The blond warily reached forth the brunette only for her to whirl on her feet with such grace spear in hand kanji changing the shape of the weapon once more. The weapon chanced into a o-katana that glowed a bright yellow the kanji of lightning slowly lightly to which Naruto noticed. Now the jinchuuriki was on the move quickly pulling out his blade mirroring the move he saw Satoshi use which blocked the o-katana as she moved with more speed. Satoshi noticed the speed she was moving at and intervened before she injured Naruto maybe even killed him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cira?" asked the teen once more Naruto blade in hand bout ready to defend against the brunette once more. "You could've killed the kid!" he snapped at her. She grunted as she pushed herself off the blade of the raven.

"My name isn't Cira…" she said as she let her bangs loose and to the point where it loomed over her eyes shadowing her eyes. She then looked up her eyes filled with animosity and hostility "My name is Aira" with that she let loose a barrage of attacks to which Naruto and Satoshi leapt back deflecting the attack's Naruto then looked to Cira with concerned eyes before he pulled out a range of weapons from his weapons pouch. If one looked closely one would've noticed the wire attached to the weapons. Naruto with a flick of his wrist launching the weapons to which the brunette parried and deflected sending them the opposite direction at Satoshi to who ducked. Naruto smirked and with a tug he brought the shuriken along with kunai back which caught the split personality to widen her eyes in surprise leaving a few gashes in arm as she twisted her body at the last second. She landed with a graceful spin before grabbing her side in pain as she winced in pain. She then noticed the wires were wrapped around her figure. She tried to move only to notice wires cut at her skin. She growled at the blonde only to cause the wires to slide against her skin even more nicking her skin causing blood to run

"**Ninja Harigane Hitoya** success." Naruto said as he put his blade back in his blade in its sheath. Walking up to her staring at her in her eyes to which she spit in his face.

"Lemme go before or else" she said her chakra levels rising.

"Or else what" Satoshi said as he placed a kunai against her neck. She grunted feeling the cold metal against her throat pushing herself against the kunai slowly nicking her skin blood running down her neck to her arm which glowed brightly before the strings wrapped around her snapped which caused a whiplash that cut Satoshi who barely had time to dodge where as wire shot around the black clad teen wrapping his arm ingrained in the blonde arm causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped to the ground holding his arm in pain. Satoshi then rushed over the blonde in worry observing the blond. The wire had seemed to melt into his skin. Naruto stopped twitching in pain as the metal had cooled down. He panted roughly. Before flipping himself back up from a handspring wincing slightly as he felt the metal grind against his skin. Satoshi narrowed his eyes in spite at the split personality. He was about to attack her when he noticed the hulking figure of the dead Atsushi. He seemed even more freakish than ever now.

His head was still the same small but it had bubbled up to the point where it looked as it someone blew it up like a balloon or some kind of accident in a chemistry lab. His physique had took a big change as well his once hulk like muscle were now even bigger and his veins were all bulged out as well even the ones around his head. His left arm had been deformed; it was like a handicapped person's hand where as the right arm had been enlarged it was like a huge cinder block. The skin of the shoulder blades was now torn open his shoulder blades busted from protective layer of skin. His bones took shape of wings. His face was even deformed now his mouth had looked like it had been cut open on the left side and his eyes were now pitch black instead of white. He raised his arm and with a quick motion she was knocked into the wall efficiently knocking her out.

"Cira!" Yelled the blond to which Satoshi ran to side as she slammed into the wall. The blonde and the raven haired teen watch her form shift her body physique changing slightly and they also noticed her hair retracted quite a bit as her eyes lingered to stay awake. Naruto looked at her frantically before balling his hand into a fist. The last thing the brunette heard were the screams of the blond who called her name. With that her heavy lids took full force knocking her out. Darkness was consuming her taking her back to nightmare forcing her to live it once more. The day she swore vengeance on the man before her.

**Flashback**

_It was mid day in Shokugakure. Everything was a fine and perfectly ordinary day. _

_**Clack! **_

_This was the sounds of shinobi zori hitting the ground as the person ran faster and faster. The figure seemed to be wearing a dark crimson tank top hoodie that stopped at her midriff revealing her white shirt under the hoodie. She had a pair of dark blue jeans that had a rip at her knees revealing a bit of the bandages that had showed from the taping of the black shinobi clad shoes she had on. This was Cira at the age of nine. The young kunoichi seemed to be in a hurry as she ran past many civilian bumping into them causing them to curse and some even dropping. She didn't pay one bit to it as she kept running to the eastern side of the village. The peaceful side of the village. _

_Not much went on in this side of the village most people preferred living in the east side of the village mostly old people who loved the silence where as the younger people along with parents and most of the children lived in the western side of the village. The village was split into two. The gesshoku or the lunar side of the village where the elders lived among with other shinobi who respected the old traditions of the village and wanted to maintain that tradition. Where as the west side also known as the nisshoku or the solar side of the village included many of the new and younger generation. They thought the thought of such were dangerous to their future and thus they split the village._

_As she was went on the young brunette caught scent of something burning. She slowed down as she rounded the corner slowly making way to her home only to notice it was set to flames. She had reached a two story home that was slowly burning just like any home set on flames was. She quickly made her way through the door looking in worry for her family members any members of her family. Her mind was racing as she took each step. Her heart beating faster and faster hoping to find her beloved. Sweat dripping from her face down to her chin as she used the sleeve of her hoodie to keep the smoke from reaching her lungs. _

_She had to be wary of any burning wood that had been coming down the smoke reaching her eyes causing her eyes to water wiping the tears away as the smoke found it's way into her lungs causing her to cough slightly before she placed her hoodie on covering her eyes from the smoke slightly. She found her way to the living room only to for her heart to stop for a mere second. There was a body in the middle of the room a pool of blood underneath the figure. Cira quickly made her way to the figure her purple hair all soaked in her own blood. She slowly turned the body over only to find a familiar face._

"_Emi oba-san…" she whispered out barely a ghost of a whisper. Suddenly the body hacked up blood before the purple haired aunt opened her eyes weakly finding its way to the lavender eyed kunoichi graduate. With a smile the near dead aunt reached up to caress the cheek of her niece her cold pale hand against her face tears brimming to fall from her eyes. She slowly wiped them from her eyes coughing more as she did so. _

"_Find you mother and sister Cira they are in dire need..." she said in a weak tone as her eyes started to glossed in the fire her eyes loosing their shine her hand growing colder and colder with each second before her hand went limp slowly dropping to the ground. Cira couldn't believe it tears started to fall from her eyes as she pushed herself off before taking the words of her dead aunt running to find her sister and mother. _

_She slowly made her way to the stairs only for a piece of the wood block of flame to fall in from of her the sparks flying causing her to rear back before the block had fallen. Cira looked up at the ceiling only to notice the place was falling apart. It was then she had decided to make a choice to leave and never find where her family was at or live. After a mere second she decided looking for an exit only to notice the glass window across the hallway as she ran making her way for the exit. The ceiling falling down collapsing down on her trail. She pushed all of her strength before bracing herself as she ran through the window the glass shattering upon the force as she rolled once she made contact with the ground pieces of glass littering the grass. _

_She looked up at the place she had called home as it burned down tears freely flowing from her eyes like a river._

"_Mama… Rei…" she whispered out as she choked upon her sobs as she slowly made her way back backing up only to trip upon something in the way. Confused and broken she tried to look to see what it was only for the haze of smoke blocking her view. She slowly moved her hands along the grounds feeling for the object only to feel a soft squishy thing. Her eyes widened upon contact. The brunette recognized this feel anywhere. She quickly grabbed hold of the body before dragging it out from smoke. As soon as her field of vision was cleared she was rendered into shock. Her gut had turned inside out and done a flip. She vomited. _

_The sight before her would haunt her for the remaining of her life. It was her family member. Her mom along with her sister Rei. They were cut up blood all over their bodies their intestine had been pulled out. Their limbs were torn open the muscles and tendons had been pulled out as if a bear or a wild animal had mauled them. Not only that but the rest of their bodies were mutilated where as the only things left bout them were as the only thing recognizable bout them were their faces. The sight was so intense and so violent. No one not even a veteran of war should've seen this kind of horror none the less a nine year old. The young graduate slowly reached for her mother slowly taking the necklace off of her placing it into her hand. She had noticed the small insignia placed upon her cheek of her mother and sister. It was circle with a cross along with an X. Cira was so shaken up her mind started to shut down. Before she had passed out she noticed three looming figures over her._

**Flashback End**

The comrades of the brunette set her far away from the battlefield once more as the beast stood there his abyssal eyes staring at them with a menacing grin his deformed hand pointed at them. Satoshi along with Naruto who had just arrived looked at him with a glare Satoshi pulling out both of his katanas putting the ninjato away. The first blade was a metallic white with a blue gem pink like streams of vein like chakra streaming down the blade. The handle of the blade was wrapped with a white clothe seeing as how the handle underneath was black. The tsuba of the blade was a normal one a circular one just like any normal one though unlike other blades this one had many stages of the moon from full moon to new moon. The blade was glowing a light hue. The blade itself looked brand new the design of the blade was simple yet efficient.

The other blade was an abyssal black with a red like gem in the handle where as the other blade had the gem in the middle of the blade. This also had a stream of vein like chakra in streaming all over the blade. The handle of the blade was a white clothe type of grip that was on most blades but unlike the other ones this one had a special synthetic feel to it. Ninja cloth it adapted to chakra and fed off of it. The tsuba of this blade was like wisps from solar flares flames like the sun. Satoshi had both blades in a reverse grip.

Where as his blonde companion had took off his cloak revealing the armor underneath like most ANBU gear it was light yet durable. Though unlike there was a seal inscribed all over the armor it was glowing a very dim red which went unnoticed by the blond. He had his uchigatana in a normal grip the blade in hand loose and sloppy stance like most rookie kenjutsu users. Naruto looked over at the raven haired teen those pink streams of energy were now all over him glowing brighter and brighter. With a quick nod the two sped off against the mutant. Naruto took the first blow to the beast swinging his blade against the skin of the beast only for it to bounce off. Naruto saw the steroid filled fist coming and back flipped over the fist onto his arm running up his arm delivered a kick to the beast face.

Atsushi just stood there a look of pure boredom as he shook the blond off. He blew the blond off with a flap of his wings. Satoshi who followed Naruto stabbed his blades into the ground as the gust blew everything out of sight. Naruto slid back trying to hold his ground only to hit a pillar cracking it. He groaned before pushing himself off. Atsushi then started to walk towards them slowly his wings changing its form changing into some kind of gauntlet to which he pulled out detaching from his skin. The two looked in disgust as the skin slowly regenerated as he slipped the gauntlet onto his fist. Satoshi and Naruto rushed at him once more. Naruto went low as Satoshi went high. Naruto slid right under his guard kicking him in the abdomen trying to launch him up once more only to fail. He then proceeded to kick him multiple times only for him to not budge.

Atsushi grinned his face all deformed freaking the blond out lifting up his new weapon to smash the blond to pieces. Only for Satoshi's kick to connect with his face causing him to stumble a bit before he planted his foot in his face kicking off the face pushing him back even more but before he could do a thing the shinobi stabbed his blades in his shoulder. Satoshi grinned as he pressed the button on the bottom of both of the blades sending an electric jolt to the beast. Naruto who slid out under the beast while his teammate took care of the corrupt business man. He then slowly focused chakra to his blade and took what he learned from his new jutsu and applied the principal of that jutsu to the blade. Slowly but surely wind started picking around the blade.

Satoshi then quickly pulled away from the beast flipping off of it sending devastating gashes to the once fat business man's back cutting the flesh. He then ran at him once more only for him to turn around gauntlet heading towards him his eyes slowly converting to a pale black. Satoshi tried to slowly down but couldn't so he did the only thing he could do. The shinobi placed his blade in front of him the flat side of the blade taking the blow pushing him back before he pushed off the gauntlet seeing as how he couldn't push him back and pivoted causing the mutated man to nearly fall. Time slowed down as he neared the beast's vital organ. He then noted the wings had reformed and were closing in on him causing him to pull back.

Naruto taking enough time to charge tried his new blade seeing Satoshi jump back he sprinted at the beast who still hasn't recovered yet. Naruto quickly thrusted his blade out the world slowed down once more. Naruto's blade connected with the chest of the beast but it didn't pierce the hard skin. It left multiple cuts but other than that it did nothing. Naruto stood there hair shadowed over his eyes. The beast looked up grinning before bursting into a loud booming laughing fit. The blade still pressed against his chest. The blond let a small smirk slip upon his face before raising his head.

"**Shippuu Bakuha**" with that a huge force of wind was then released from the blade not just shattering the ceiling above all the combatants but it caused the beast to cough up a small glob of blood. With the ceiling gone the ray of the moon shined down upon the combatant powering the blade the raven haired teens even more streams of dark blue energy surrounding the blade before it absorbed it all changing it's form. The blades now instead of the simple dual wielding design it had morphed into one huge blade. It was now the size of the dark haired teen and seemed like a mix of both of the blades.

Naruto took a hop back just in case the enemy decided to retaliate. Satoshi placed the blade on the strap on his back.

"New jutsu?" Satoshi asked?

"Yep worked pretty well huh?" Naruto said with

"Yeah but I don't think that's gonna keep him down." Satoshi stated staring at the cloud of dust. Like Satoshi stated he wasn't down but he wasn't fairing pretty well either. His wounds slowly healed since he used the electric element from his blades and it completely stopped when Naruto used his new wind jutsu. Satoshi took this into hand and looked over at Naruto who looked ready to charge.

"I think the elemental attacks slowly down his regeneration. My raiton element in my blade fried his cells where as your new jutsu had cut his cells to the point where they can't heal anymore. I think if you hit him with your rasengan we might be able to take him down" Satoshi said as he placed his blade into his hand once more. Naruto nodded conjuring his carbon copies once more nearly fifty of them before he send them out. Satoshi and Naruto headed out along with the wave of clones. The beast growled in pain and anger as he lashed out his wings cutting the few clones that couldn't dodge. Naruto then grinned as the diversion worked out. He had a clone stay back and help him gather chakra as Satoshi helped his clones hold back the freak of nature.

Satoshi glanced over his shoulder and notice Naruto starting the process making the famed jutsu of the fourth once more. Satoshi pulled out his blade preparing the plan to hold him down as he went through the clones like they were nothing. His blade then slowly split into something like a trident and he grinned as he looked at the winged creature. He ran forward letting the chakra run through the blade the pink streams coating the teen protecting him like armor before stabbing the beast in his upper back his blade sliding through him like butter.

"Now Naruto!" Satoshi said as he tried to hold the beast at back. His wings flapping wildly. Naruto then nodded before the clone dispersed in a cloud of smoke the blue orb whirring loudly in his hand as he rushed forth. Naruto was closing in on the beast before he flew off the ground into the air above into the sky of the broken roof causing Naruto to stumble forcing the orb of concentrated energy to make contact with the ground creating a small crater. Satoshi let out a scream.

"FUCK!" Satoshi said as he was launched into the sky on the back of the beast. Naruto cursed as well finding no way to reach his companion. He then bit his thumb before running through a flash of hand seals slamming his palm into the ground a large plume of smoke taking place. There was a huge red amphibian who wore a short blue kimono that had the kanji for Gama on his back. He seemed to have a tattoo on his frog like chest and upon his right eye was a long scar. He had a long wooden sheath by his side which seemed to cover his blade.

"I see your doing pretty good kid" the gruff voice of the toad said to the young blond as he took a huff from his pipe.

"Now is not the time Gamabunta! I need your help!" he yelled to the toad. The toad slowly turned its amphibian eyes on the boy and grunted nodding.

"But understand this will be the last time you summon me. The toad clan is loyal to those of Konoha and seeing as how you're banished it would nullify the contract." Stated the toad in a neutral tone. Naruto groaned loudly gritting his teeth in annoyance wanting to rip his hair out. He then took a look at his new mentor who was hanging on for his dear life as the beast zipped through the air trying to shake him off.

"Fine! Just help me out Bunta!" he said before hopping onto of the huge toad who put his pipe up pulling his blade out. Gamabunta nodded and gripped his tanto tightly and noticed the huge flying mutant in the air along with Satoshi on his back as he held on to his life. Gamabunta's eyes widened before nodding.

"Let's do it brat." He said before launching into the sky at the beast.

Satoshi was hanging onto this life if he shocked the beast not only would they both go down but he would mostly die from such a height even if he reinforced his body with chakra. He would still be crippled for life. He groaned loudly gripping his blade as the beast went faster and faster. His gripped started to slip causing him to grit his teeth as he pushed chakra to the handle of the blade holding on tightly. He then noticed a huge plume of smoke before noticing a large toad with the jinchuuriki on top causing him to smirk. The smirk faltered as the banished shinobi and the summon were launched coming at them at high speeds. The raven haired teen noticed the timing and pushed himself off pulling his tri-edged blade out causing the beast to roar in pain as he kicked himself off landing on the head of the toad.

Gamabunta grunted as the teen made his way onto his head.

"Easy now gaki" warned the boss and he took a huff of his pipe slowly inhaling the stuff. He narrowed his eyes at the hulk like mutated human.

"I can't help you with this battle much longer gaki. If I do I will not only cause destruction amongst the town but there could be some civilian death. I could launch you but that's about it." Naruto nodded along with Satoshi.

"Exactly how are you gonna launch me?" asked the demon container as he saw the beast floating there with a smug look on his face. Satoshi ran through the exact same hand seals Naruto had ran through before slamming his palm down onto the back of the toad boss a mildly large plume of smoke taking place. Once the smoke cleared there was a majestic bird that seemed to be caught on flame. It was the size of a small building. Its flames were a dark red with a tint of orange. Its eyes were slitted like a reptile. It let out a large squawk before turning his head to its summoner bowing its head before the teen nodded petting the bird in acknowledgement.

"I got it Bunta-san. Just make sure he reaches the target" Satoshi said getting a grunt from the famed summon. He turned towards Naruto and slowly reached into the pocket of his trench coat pulling out a seal that had the emblem on the back of his trench coat before slapping it onto the palm of the blond who looked at him with a confused look before looking down at the paper and noticed it had sank into his skin.

"Just do everything like you normally would that will take care of the rest." Satoshi said pointing at the kanji upon his hand before hopping on the back of the bird before heading towards the tyrant. The bird let a mighty squawk before flying at high speeds at the beast that flapped his wings blowing out blades of wind at the summoner and his summon who dodged with minimum effort. Naruto summoned a clone to preform the rasengan once more. The exile then noticed something different in the famed jutsu as he continued to process the attack. He looked down at his palm and noticed the pink energy that surrounded the cloak of his comrade was now in the sphere of chakra. It had a warm feeling to it. Bunta slowly wrapped his tongue around the boy carefully not to touch the orb of energy. With a quick flick of his tongue he launched the boy sending a small amount of nature chakra along with the orb causing the orb to grow large which didn't go unnoticed by the prankster. He grinned as he went soaring towards the corrupt individual. As soon as he was launched from the toad the dispersed dismissing itself for the last time.

Satoshi was keeping the thing at bay. Closing in on him sending a barrage of kicks and punches as he jumped off his summon. The man blocked with minimal effort before lashing back out at him. Satoshi quickly pulled out his tri-edged blade blocking it before pushing himself off landing on the summon once more. His summon sped at the man once more who thrusted his arm out causing the bird to turn on it's side nearly knocking the blade wielder off if it wasn't for the chakra that he placed to stay upon the bird. They then turned right side up once more the teen with a small pant wiping the sweat off his brow.

"That was close wasn't it girl?" he asked as he sat upon the bird criss cross apple sauce style. The bird let out a squawk of confirmation causing the summoner to laugh.

"Our job is done. Now he's just gotta finish it." Satoshi said as he pointed behind the deformed man. The beast's eyes open wide as possible as it turned around only for the blue and pink orb to be slammed into his abdomen once more. The attack grinding into the hard flesh tearing it open slowly like a grinder going at it with meat. The beast let loose a silent scream unable to scream to due so much pain. The pink streams of energy slowly crawled all over his body before the hue of the streams changed to a dark red. The beast slowly descended down to the earth sliding across the earth's surface as the energy slowly steamed changing his form once more as he collided against the hard surface.

Naruto was falling down as well barely holding himself up as well due to the amount of chakra he placed into the attack. The remaining of the strange chakra from his ex boss summon was the only thing keeping his body from shutting down. He slowly closed his eyes a small smile slipping upon his face as gravity pulled him down. Satoshi ordered the majestic bird to save him quick as possible. They honed in on the blond as he slowly made his way to the ground landing in the arms of the phoenix summoner. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and grinned slightly.

"**Kansen Rasengan** success." With that he slowly fell unconscious in the teen's hand. He smiled before dropping him causing him to groan and the bird to squawk. The demon container growling before glaring at him.

"Sorry kinda looked gay." Stated Satoshi. They gave each other a blank stare before bursting out laughing. As soon as they calmed down the two hopped off the bird who turned its head at the summoner who gave her a blank stare before reaching into his pocket

"Geez you birds and your damn obsessions." He said before tossing the majestic bird a clear kunai that seemed to be made of crystals. The bird rubbed his head against the summoner cawing indicating its happiness before it took the kunai and dispersing.

"Let's go check out the baddie now blondie" Satoshi said as they made their way to the business that seemed to be smoking all over his body. They made their way over there and noticed he was reverted back to his human form. But unlike his normal self he was now skinny and old. He was all bones and sag all over. Naruto stared in disgust barely holding himself up as he leaned against the pillar. The red streams were still over his body they slowly gathered at the focal point which seemed to be on the back of his neck. A small insignia which seemed to be the same as the one from the cloak of Satoshi's and the one on Naruto's palm. It glew a bright red before it stopped.

"Who knew so much trouble could be caused by a civilian?" questioned Naruto as he looked on observing the now aged man. He was about to make his towards the wrinkly old adversary of theirs before a pair of blades decapitated the man on the floor causing the two to go on guard. Pulling both of their weapons out. The blood was gushing out of the corpse like a fountain spraying it all over grounds along with their shoes. Naruto and Satoshi watched in curiosity as a pair of children stepped out causing Satoshi to groan.

"Fuck…I forgot bout these two." Satoshi said to himself.

"What do you mean you forgot? How the hell do you forget two tiny killers that could've killed us at any moment?" retorted the blond.

Satoshi shrugged. "Guess it slipped my mind?"

"Guess my blade is gonna slip into your face!" said the blond in annoyance. The twins let out a hearty chuckle as they sealed the head into a seal storage containment. They noticed the two were still arguing and sweat dropped. The then threw the blade down right in front of both of them causing them to get back on guard.

"Calm down. Both of you. We're not here to kill you. " stated Mi as she stared at them hand on her hips her goldenrod eyes striking into daze. Satoshi shook off his stupor along with Naruto.

"Geez kids growing up way too early now a days" mumbled Satoshi who had a light blush among his face as he stared away.

"How do we know your not lying?" asked Naruto as he looked upon the young female with narrowed eyes.

"This is how" stated the green haired warrior as he pulled out a scroll throwing it too the taller male who caught it. Satoshi unsealed the scroll and proceeded to read the scroll his eyes widening slightly as he read on. He slowly sealed the scroll back before tossing it to the female twin who strapped it to her scroll carrier. Naruto pouted wanting to read the scroll to which caused the ANBU to giggle slightly.

"I wanted to read that!" he said with a pout on his face

"Too bad." Said Satoshi not paying him any mind.

"So Ebony and Ivory are just undercover under the orders of the Mizukage to capture this crime lord huh?" stated the summoner who got two nods in return.

"I guess our job here is done" stated Satoshi.

"Done? That's it?" asked the fox container. Satoshi nodded before turning back towards the twin ANBU as he nodded to the twin who vanished in a second.

"I have a feeling that won't be last time we will see them."Satoshi said as he walked towards the town. He didn't have the chance since his partner fell unconscious. Satoshi quickly ran to him catching him before he hit the ground. He checked his temperate and noticed he had been exhausted of all of his chakra. The only thing he could do now was rest. The last thing the blond saw was the teen placing him on his back carrying him out of the temple.

**Two Hours Later**

It had been two hours since the fall of the deranged crime lord and the city was once more celebrating and thanking the shinobi who helped them and their original hero who had once yet showed them that heroes did exist. They were now in Tsunami's empty manor as she seemed to be helping the town repair along with her father and child. Cira seemed to have been quiet ever since the attack. Her eyes on the form of the young blond.

"Cira… what happened back there?" asked the cloaking wearing teen concerned about his new comrade and friend. She stared in silence her knee curled up her arms wrapped around her knees. She continued to stare in silence as the blonde's chest heaved up and down slowly. Satoshi sighed before looking at the blond as well who groggily made his way up the two making their way near his side. He slowly pulled his way up using their shoulders. They both stared at him as he made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. They nearly face planted when they heard his piss making contact with the water. As soon as he made his way into the room Satoshi looked upon the two and slowly preformed the silencing seal to which four kanji's appeared on each wall of the room keeping sound from entering and leaving the room.

"It's time we learn about each other" Stated Satoshi with a serious tone to which the two looked at each other. Cira fidgeted a bit as she looked at her feet uncomfortably. Satoshi sighed running his hand through his hair Naruto looking at the girl with unease as well.

"We may be comrades but the fact that we don't know anything about each other may cause the death of us in the future." Satoshi said once more staring at the girl. She looked up at them before letting out a soft sigh.

"I guess your right." She said as she hugged her knees tighter.

"Don't worry. Everyone will tell their story" Satoshi reassured her. To which Naruto looked at Satoshi with wide eyes.

"So we finally get to know bout your past too huh?" he said to which Satoshi nodded bitterly.

"I guess I'll go first and break the ice" stated the blond and so he began telling his story about how he was born unto the night of the mighty demon Kyuubi and how the Yondaime didn't kill it and sealed it into him causing the boy nothing but pain and sorrow for his entire life. He explained how he tried to become Hokage to gain the respects of the civilians. He told them from the genin exams to his banishments. He then slowly took a deep breath before sitting down.

"And that's me." Said the blonde his eyes darting over the girl who had her bang over her eyes before she looked up tears nearly pouring out of her eyes as she tackled the blonde hugging him tightly. Satoshi nodded before giving the girl some time to recover from the sob story. She slowly wiped her tears away before looking up at the young teen. No child should've have endured the harsh childhood like his. She caressed her cheek before delivering a peck amongst his whiskered cheek causing the teen to turn a rosy color.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that alone." She said before fixing her clothes.

"My name is Cira and I'm from the village of Eclipse and I will tell you about my past." With a big sigh she started

**Flashback **

_Cira slowly made her way into conscious. She looked around and noticed four white walls and sighed looking over to her side noticed needles and such by her side. It was clear to her. She was in the hospital. God how did she end up here. She slowly made her way up and felt a small pain in her head flashes of her home along with her dead aunt along with her mom and sister on the ground. She gripped her head in pain before tears started forming in her eyes once more._

"_Kaa-san… Onee-chan…" she whispered out before tear slowly flowed freely from her eyes. She sniffled slightly before slowly becoming stiff as she felt a rough pair of hands on her shoulder pulling her closer to her embracing her into hug before he pulled away wiping her tears away from her tears. She looked up at the figure and noticed they were wearing a white robe along with a dark orange square cap a small portion of the hat being white. In the white space was the kanji for Eclipse. Cira stared at the figure before her under the robe seemed to be a male. From the way he looked he seemed in his mid thirties. He slowly reached for his cap taking it off revealing his aquatic blue mess that people called hair. He had amber eyes and stood at 6'1. This was the Shokukage. _

_He slowly wiped her tears away once more before smiling softly. _

"_I'm sorry for your lost…"he said in a soft voice. She sniffled once more._

"_Your mother and sister wouldn't want you to cry." He said causing her to stiffen slightly. She knew this was true. Her mom and sister would've frowned upon her if they saw her in this condition. The Shokukage smirked seeing her reaction and ruffled her hair. _

"_Doctor's said you would be ok once you got some rest. You got a mind evaluation do go to later to see if your ok." Stated the aquatic haired kage. The teen nodded and stared out the window to her clan compound once more. She clenched her fist in anger._

"_I swear I will find out who did this and I will make them pay" she stated to herself. The kage sighed before sitting next to her grasping her hand in his. He looked at her straight in her eyes a look of seriousness. His eyes showed pain, uncertainty, and so many other conflicting emotions that ninja were told to conceal. _

"_I know who did it." Her heart stopped. She looked at him as he paused for a moment. She jumped out of bed and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him. _

"_Who did it?" she practically screamed. He grabbed her by the wrist stopping her from shaking him and sighed._

"_Apparently news of your special condition has reached word in the black market." Stated the kage looking back at the girl once more who eyes widened in fear. "Atsushi a crime lord wanted that power in his grasp and apparently went a far way to get it. He somehow slipped into the village due to a traitor who is now being interrogated as we speak. Atsushi has a cruel method of getting information from people." Said the kage before he closed his eyes. The memory of the mother and child burned in his memory. _

"_He wanted your power. He wanted you under his control. Though that isn't going to happen." He told her in a strong tone making her look up at him. _

"_They protected you and I will do the same. It's all I can do for her anyways…after all you are my niece" He said with a bitter smile trying to cover up the tears with the robed cap shielding his eyes away from her. She smiled brightly even though he wasn't looking he knew. He walked toward the door before stopping at the exit looking over his shoulder. _

"_Get some sleep after your evaluation your going to get some serious training. After all we can't have all these people try and claim my only living family member now can I?" he said with a grin upon his face. She grinned as well before waving at him. _

"_Bye oji-san!" she smiled brightly clenching her fist staring out the window the sun shining brightly she slowly raised her hand up to the sun before clenching it. _

"_I swear I will avenge the both of you. If it's the last thing I do." She said in determination. Outside the door her uncle smiled once more as he walked away._

**Flashback End**

"After receiving years of training I was determined and knew I could take him down or so I thought" she said with a small smile. The two male shinobi looked on in sorrow.

"Even though I didn't kill him I knew I had teammates I could rely on. I'm sure my mom and sister are in peace now that thing is gone. Even though you took the kill" she said brightly emphasizing the last sentence at the blond who sweated a bit before backing away from her. The two shinobi looked at the remaining shinobi who hasn't shared his story yet. His eyes were glazed as he stared at the wooden floor memories resurfacing. The ex-Konoha nin slowly placed his hands on the shoulder his comrade shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" asked Cira looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine. Just thinking of the past." He said in a low tone.

"You don't have to tell us about your past if you don't want" Naruto said voicing his concern.

Satoshi shook his head. "No I will."

"Good cause I wanted to hear about your past" Naruto grinning sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Satoshi sighed as he laid down how back on the wooden floor staring up at the ceiling.

"It all started like this…"

**Flashback**

_It was a dark and gloomy day in Kagegakure as the young teen made his way back from the mission. It was another retrieval mission and there was nothing out of the ordinary just the usual boring day. His two teammates were beside him doing the same thing they did everyday. Nozomi the purple haired kunoichi was ogling and trying to seduce Takashi the ninja samurai who ignored her playing around with his blade. He looked behind himself a bit and noticed his blue haired sensei listening to his music as usual rocking his head back and forth slowly. He sighed softly looking up at the grey clouds and thought back. To think it had been a year since they have formed. So much had happened in the year. He let a small smile slip onto his face before tripping over a rock. Stumbling slightly bumping into random civilian who cursed at him._

_"Sorry" he said sheepishly helping them pick up the remaining of their groceries. He turned to his teammates and noticed Nozomi scowling slightly along with the samurai who had his blade upon his shoulder. He stared up at his sensei who was using his hand to cover his mouth to keep him from laughing. Satoshi gave his two teammates a deadpanned stare before looking at his sensei an annoyed look._

_"What you guys haven't seen a person trip before?" with that the two comrades turned away and went back to the usual mumbling stuff about him from here to there._

_"And don't make me tell your girlfriend about **that**." Satoshi said as he reared up behind the jounin who stopped nearly tripping before walking forward at a faster pace. Satoshi smirked and continued forward right behind his team. He stared at samurai wannabe and frowned slightly. They haven't cooperated once bit during the year. Sure he may have been the guy's teammate but it didn't mean he had to like him. All he did was try to take the glory. Though they haven't cooperated and still hated each other's guts they learned to stand each other more and try not to get in each others way unless necessary._

_There was his sensei as well. They hit if off real good after the real test. He took him to a restaurant where the jounin had introduced the raven haired teen his current favorite food. They had a bond none could break. Unless you counted Kichiro's girlfriend but that was a story for another time. They were like brothers. Not only was he a good sensei but he was a good role model as well. He has taught Satoshi many things that he had not known._

_Then last but not least was Nozomi. He despised her the most. At first she was a nice girl till her got to know her. She was a major flirt and played with many hearts of the village including his. She was madly obsessed with the self proclaimed greatest samurai. Though in all perspectives Satoshi thought the Miyahara was gay from the start seeing as how he turned down all the girls that asked him out. Satoshi placed a hand on his chin._

_"Could be…" he mumbled to himself as they reached the center of the village._

_Kichiro turned towards them and motioned them forward. "Since we're done with this mission I plan on turning in this report. You guys can take it easy now. Go have some fun. Get laid. Something." He said getting a blush from Takashi and a scream from Nozomi who called him a pervert._

_"Coming from a girl who hits on every guy she sees." Said Satoshi to which Nozomi turned around glaring at him._

_"What was that?" she said in a sickly sweet tone._

_"You know… I think Kichi-sensei is calling me!" he said before speeding off trying to catch up to Kichiro. During that time Takashi took this moment to walk away from his teammates and shook his head._

_"Fools." He said as he made his way to the training grounds. Satoshi slowly made his way behind Kichiro who had one headphone in his ear while the other was hanging from his neck. He slowly crept up upon the jounin or tried._

_"Stop trying" Kichiro said with a smirk marred upon his features. Satoshi groaned as he made his way in front of the jounin walking backwards talking to the older male._

_"I can never get you can I?" said Satoshi who grinned Kichiro who shook his head returning the grin._

_"I'll meet you there." Satoshi said before sprinting off towards the kage's office. The navy haired jounin nodded and placed the headphones back on slowly taking his time as he made his way to the kage's office. Satoshi sped up the stairway making his way to the kage's office making sure not to hit anyone as he made his way. He slowly crept passed the secretary who was busy with a chunnin. He smirked._

_'We all know who's getting laid tonight' he thought to himself. He was about to go inside until he noticed the kage was talking with a chunnin who was supposedly ran the border control slowly decreasing his chakra levels he placed his ears against the door ease dropping on in the conversation._

_"Sir there has been a report of a female from Hoshigakure." Stated the chunnin as he bowed in the presence of the village leader. The leader motion his head and the chunnin stood before filling in the report._

_"It seems that kunoichi has been reported deceased. We have a team of shinobi out there along with a medic who is working their hardest to keep her alive." The kage took in a breathe of air and looked at the chunnin with no emotions in his eyes._

_"Confirmation of Identity and location?" asked the shadow._

_"Hai. It seems it is the sixteen year old ambassador. Matsuki Miharu. Near the border of fire country." this caught the attention of young shinobi who's breath hitched hearing this his heart seemed to stop. He slowly back up against the wall his hands shaking before he ran out of the building making his way to the border of Konoha. As he made his way there he ran into Kichiro paying him no mind as he made his way to the girl. Kichiro looked on in confusion making his way to the kage. As soon as he arrived he noticed the man pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Send out a retrieval team and retrieve the body of the Matsuki Miharu as well as genin Kazama Satoshi." Kichiro nodded throwing his file report onto the desk trying to catch up with his student. By the time he had reached the village Satoshi was far from his sight. Satoshi had summon his personal summon to help him reach his destination quicker. He reached his point in half an hour finding the team and medic the chunnin was talking about he hopped off startling the group of shinobi._

_"Who are you and why are you here" they asked. He ignored them and went straight for the girl. There was Matsuki Miharu on the ground her long blonde hair all over the ground along with parts of her white kimono her dull silver eyes barely open. On the kimono of the ambassador was a yellow ribbon tied at the waist of the kunoichi. To summarize it she had the features of an angel. It would've helped if there hadn't been a small trail of blood on the dripping down. The med nin seeing the pain in the eyes of young boy stepped away letting him have her time with her._

_"She only has a few moments son…" replied the medic as he stood up._

_Satoshi nodded slowly holding her in his arms. She seemed so at peace. She slowly turned her head towards the raven haired teen squinting slightly with a smile. That only pained the boy more as she slowly reached up her cold hand slowly against the cheek of the boy. His spiky hair was now matted down due to the rain that had started to pour not to long ago. He slowly placed his hand on her other hand._

_"Is that you Satoshi…?" she asked in a weak voice her life slowly fading._

_"Hai. Mi-chan its me." he said trying to smile trying to keep his tears at bay. She continued to smile and slowly brushed a piece of his dampened hair out of his eyes._

_"Satoshi-kun… it seems like it's my time…" she said her eyes slowly closing Satoshi who couldn't hold in his tears anymore let it flow freely mixing in with the rain. The remaining shinobi looked at the couple with sorrow and pain hanging their head low. She let the smile slowly stay upon her face as she slowly traced her fingers over his lips and her other hand weakly entwined with his._

_"I will always be there for you Sato-kun… I love you…" she said slowly as the light from her eyes slowly faded the smile remaining on her face. Satoshi sobbed even harder as he heard those words escape from her lips. He slowly placed her down shutting her eye lids before her slowly pulled his hand away from hers slowly kissing her upon her forehead his tears still flowing._

_"I love you too Miharu" he whispered as he slowly got up. Just as he finished a four pair of shinobi landed in front of them. They seemed to be rogue ninja's cornered the group. Apparently the shinobi of Kagegakure were calm as possible. If only Satoshi had been the same._

_"Hand us the girl." Stated the leader in a monotone. Satoshi had snapped hearing those words come from their mouth. It had seemed that these people were the ones that had attacked the shinobi's lover. With that a huge amount of white chakra exploded from the boy blowing away his comrades and blinded the rogue ninja's. If only he had seen the hiate with a star symbol that was strapped to their waist._

**Flashback End**

"Apparently I don't remember anything that happened after that. I woke up two days later cuffed in a cell and was told I was gonna be banished. Seems like I killed those guys except they were the bad guys like I thought they were. They were just a retrieval team sent to pick up her body." He said laughing bitterly as he sat up looking at them. They stared at him with multiple expressions.

Naruto seemed to be staring at him in awe, shock, and was that jealously? He shook it off and looked over at Cira she seemed to be sporting a look of sadness, sorrow, guilt, and so many other expressions. Satoshi just laughed it and took out another scroll unsealing a bottle of sake in a bucket of cold ice.

"Sealing is good for so many things. No matter what you seal it will stay as fresh as the same day you seal them." Satoshi stated as a matter of fact as he poured them in their respective cups.

"Enough of this sad shit it's not us. We just won a battle against some freak, saved a town, and kicked ass and took names! Hell the whole town is partying I say we should too!" he said grinning.

"Damn straight! But…" said Naruto who closed his eyes and played with his fingers in the same way Hinata did.

"But what?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm under aged." He said which caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing. Before the other two burst out laughing causing confusion to the jinchuuriki.

"What's so funny?" he said as he stood up pointing his fingers at the two. The two were still laughing hard tears forming holding there sides causing the blonde to fume more before they slowly stopped laughing. Satoshi wiped a tear from his eyes where as Cira held her side as it hurt from her laughing.

"If your shinobi rules don't matter to you. As shinobi's we break rules kid we don't follow them. Get it?" Satoshi said chuckling. Cira giggled at the young shinobi who flushed. Naruto picked up the glass of sake and slowly raised it to the air like he saw in movies.

"To world peace!" he exclaimed with a small grin on his face. Satoshi smirked and complied raising his glass as well. Cira following their suit rose her glass as well.

"To world peace." They said before they downed their drinks. Naruto being the first time drinking it felt the burning sensation in the back of his throat. As soon as he swallowed it he started coughing violently tears forming.

"Whoa that shit burns!" he exclaimed. With that they continued to drink on through the night. Cira being the light weight she was got tipsy and sat in Naruto's lap trying to kiss him only for him to pull away blushing heavily as Satoshi watched in amusement. Satoshi stared out the window and noticed the town partying as well before he turned his attention to the other two only to find them falling on top of him. Drinks flying in the air before it fell upon his head the three of them looking at each other before bursting out laughing.

**The Next Day**

The blond groggily woke up a small headache as he looked around. He noticed the place was trashed. Drinks were all over the floor. Pillows were ripped up and feathers seemed to be in every spot of the room. He noticed Satoshi was sleeping on the couch with his arm dangling from the couch face down in shorts and a white t-shirt that seemed to have stains of sake all over them. He slowly tried to get up only to notice a weight upon his chest and noticed it was Cira. He blushed heavily and slowly looked for an item to replace him with so she would wake up. As soon as he replaced himself with the human sized pillow he smelled himself and noticed he smelled like booze.

"Shit I need to take a shower." With that the blond made his way to the bathroom taking his clothes off as he did so. He slowly closed the door forgetting to lock it.

Satoshi slowly made his way up groaning loudly rubbing his head.

"Damn hangover… feels like my head is gonna be fucking split open." He slowly fell off the couch lazily pushing himself up eyes still closed as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and grabbed his toothbrush brushing his teeth before he turned around and noticed the blond naked before turning around brushing his teeth once more before his eyes opened wide Naruto screaming out as Satoshi made his way out the room stumbling. Naruto slammed the door closed and locked it mumbling bout gay people. Satoshi turned towards Cira and noticed the brunette was still asleep through all that.

"Geez she's a heavy sleeper." And with that she woke up. Satoshi groaned and noticed she was in nothing but her shirt and panties and she screamed out pervert before smacking him across his face.

"Not a good way to start your morning." He said as he held his cheek.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

After restocking on supplies and eating they were now headed towards the exit. The entire town had followed them wanting to send them off. Most of the children were talking and playing with Cira who was smiling and telling them stuff that the blonde couldn't hear. Naruto turned his head and noticed Satoshi talking to a few females around his age and some other male civilians who were questioning his attire. Naruto chuckled and then turned around noticing a swarm of girls with shirts with his face and signs all around him. He paled slightly before backing up running away as the horde of fan girls chased him. The males had to keep the horde under control as they reached the bridge.

"Well it's seems like were off." Stated Satoshi as he fixed his cloak. He smiled at the town.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" asked Inari who stepped out from the crowd saying what many of the villagers wanted to say. Naruto nodded telling them if they stayed not only would they put the city at risk once more but they wouldn't be able to help any other countries and other people in need of their help. Cira smiled and bent down hugging many of the children of the village they were pouting and crying begging her not to leave.

"Well next time were near this place we promise we'll stop by" Naruto said with a foxy grinning causing most of the females in the general area of all ages to blush. With that he and his teammates slowly walked away leaving the town once more. Naruto and Cira were turned waving at the crowd where as Satoshi just raised his hand indicating his wave. As the town watched in the distance Tazuna stepped out from the crowd.

"That gaki not only saved us once but twice along with his new friends. I say they seem destined for great things especially the gaki." He said with a grin many of them nodding in agreement.

"Tomorrow we will build a monument in their name!" Tazuna exclaimed which brought a roar of cheers. Naruto and the gang had a grin upon their face as they walked down the boulevard of tree's leaves falling from the tree littering the dirt road.

**Down the Street**

There was a female sitting upon the branch of a tree. Her long brown hair flowing with the wind as a small gust of wind blew in her direction. She wore a short black kimono style dress which was shoulder less revealing some of her cleavage showing off her c cup breast. She also had a blue ribbon tied around her waist. She was also apparently wearing fish net tights that come down to her knees, along with long ninja zori. The sexy kunoichi had piercing blue eyes that seemed as if she was staring straight through your soul. If closely inspected she had the kanji for spirit on her right hand.

Then below her stood another shinobi. He also had brown hair that covers both of his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with no shirt underneath revealing his well toned body but upon his body seemed to be a long and deep scar that end across his left shoulder down to right hip. His had a pair of black pant that seemed to go all the way down at his shin stopping there as the bandages covered the remaining down the rest of the bandages covered by black ninja zori. He wore a long scar that hung from his left shoulder to his right hip slowly swaying in the wind.

"Come on Kagura, this is boring. I don't see why the hell we have to stand out here anyway..." complained the scarf wearing teen.

The now named Kagura looked out into the road with a cold empty stare her voice just as cold as her eyes. "Father commands it Makoto. You heard him yourself."

"Yea but what I don't get is why he commands it." Said Makoto before glancing upwards at the beautiful kunoichi.

"Hey! Nice panties! Your wearing the black ones! My favorite." Commented the scarf wearer as he grinned supporting a small blush. The female brunette hopped down from the branch she was sitting upon glaring daggers at the teen before she walked and left him.

"Damn, what's up with her?" He said to himself as he leaned his back against the tree before he heard a group of people heading in his direction. He noticed the female and smirks throwing a kunai in the direction of the people. The kunai knicked against the skin of Cira causing her to yelp in pain. Naruto and Satoshi stopped and turned their attention towards her noticing the cut on her arm.

Satoshi groaned before running his hand through his hair "Man… an attack on us all ready… I'm still hung over from last night"

Makoto slowly focused his chakra into the soles of his feet running up the tree as quick and silent as possible before kicking off the tree. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a paper tag. He slowly soared over the group before dropping the piece of paper as it slowly floated on down. Makoto slowly landing in the other tree across from the one where he was before. He smirked as the three failed to notice the paper made it's way to the ground.

"This makes up for you three being so lame" he said slowly forming the ram seal.

"What the hell do you think is going on? One of Atsushi's guards after us?" asked Naruto as he pulled out his kunai in a defense position.

"Hell if I know but I'm sure as hell it ain't Atsushi's men. We slaughtered them." Replied Satoshi as he got into a defense position as well. Makoto then sent a pulse of chakra activating the seal causing the exploding tag to go off sending the group flying. The scarf wearer now leapt from his position noticing the damage he had done and turned his attention to the group. It appeared they were all battered and bruised. Satoshi slowly pushed himself off the ground dizzily. His head was spinning. He slowly turned around to find a foot heading in his direction. He couldn't dodge there was no time. So he did the only thing he could do. He stood his ground. Makoto slammed his foot into the raven haired shinobi's face sending him flying once more.

"Fucking weak." He said with a sneer. In a gust of wind Kagura appeared next to the rash shinobi.

The fishnet wearing kunoichi scolded at Makoto. "What have you done this time? I thought father told you to stay-" she stopped her speech as she saw Satoshi and the blood leaking down his face as he slowly made his way up once more along with Naruto and Cira.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You want me to go back." He said already full knowing what she was going to say smacking her ass before walking ahead of her. Kagura caught glance at Satoshi for a split second before she followed her comrade. Satoshi slowly made his way up helping Naruto and Cira up.

"Who were those guys" asked Cira.

"I don't know…" said Satoshi as he stared of into the distance at there they once were. Trying to clean off the remaining of the blood on his face.

"…but we're going to find out" Naruto said finished the sentence for the phoenix summoner as they sprinted to catch up with the two shinobi they had just encountered. As they ran to catch up with the rest Satoshi grabbed his head the bleeding stopped.

"You know what?" Satoshi asked them both.

"What?" they both replied.

"My hangover is gone" with that they laughed a bit. Just as they caught up with two they noticed they were heading in the direction of Ame. Satoshi frowned at this picking up his speed leaving them behind.

"Catch up with me I'll stall them" with that he disappeared in a burst of speed appearing right in front of the shinobi.

"I guess the weakling does have some talent after all." Said Makoto impressed at the speed. Satoshi ignored him and tried to stall them.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Satoshi demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Makoto replied smartly as Kagura stood there staring at the raven haired teen. Just as the other two shinobi caught up Kagura looked over her shoulder with an empty stare.

"I guess it's only fair if we tell you since your coming with us."

"Coming with you? Wha-" the jinchuuriki was interrupted as she held up her hand silencing him.

"Father demanded to see that you three make it to Ame safely. He would like to meet with you" the blue eyed brunette pointed at the blonde.

* * *

**Ninja Harigane Hitoya** – Ninja Wire Prison - Self Explanatory

**Shokugakure **– Village Hidden by the Eclipse – A really rough translation since I couldn't find anything but solar and lunar eclipse.

**Shippuu Bakuha** – Hurricane Blast. - Focus chakra and wind into the blade at a focal point before sending out a wave of gust hitting the opponent up close sending them flying the winds cutting a your tissues and muscles.

**Kansen Rasengan** – Infectious Spiraling Ball. - Like the name states the jutsu like the original jutsu has the contents of Satoshi's cloak that seems to not only drain the user of all their chakra but their life force as well.

* * *

**A/N: So as you can tell. New OC there are gonna be a lot of OC's but they all play an important role in this story. Each of them is added for something later on in the future Soooo yeah please don't say anything about them. There are some canon parts coming soon. Hopefully lol. Anyways please review and tell me what I could do better. Thank you and have a nice day or night where you're at.**


End file.
